LA ÚLTIMA LLAVE
by Inukarenesmee
Summary: Lucy estaba a punto de descubrir que un Etherías no era lo mismo que un demonio y que salvar a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo podía tener mucho que ver con su poder...¿pero cómo reaccionará Natsu cuando se entere de que la maga estelar se ha convertido, literalmente, en su propietaria?
1. CAP1- UNISON SOUL

**Saludos gente! aqui me presento con una nueva historia, contenta de escribir sobre Natsu y Lucy y esperanzada de que les guste. En un principio iba a ser un one-shot, pero al ir escribiendo la historia se ha ido alargando y bueno, no quería darle un final precipitado, ya que quiero explayarme en el Nalu ^-^**

 **Aún no tengo decidido si tendrá un capítulo más o varios, todo depende de lo que vaya surgiendo, ya que creo que la temática que presento puede dar para más; pero mi inspiración viene y va y no quiero comprometerme a algo que luego no vaya a ser capaz de terminar, como me pasan con mis fics "A SONG FOR" y "DESTINOS CRUZADOS", con los que sigo bloqueada por la tremenda decepción del final de Bleach, a pesar de tener algunas paginas de ambos escritas y en edición.**

 **Declarar que los personajes y Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y que la historia se sitúa en el actual arco, con lo que contiene SPOILERS.**

 **La segunda parte ya está en marcha, con lo que publicaré en varios días.**

 **FELIZ LECTURA y GRACIAS POR LEERME.**

 **Cap. 1: UNISON SOUL**

Los Etherías habían sido creados por Zeref. Una magia ancestral y prohibida, castigada incluso por los Dioses, quienes a pesar de haberse mantenido al margen durante casi todo el libre albedrío del ser humano, consideraron que tal osado pecado por parte de un simple mago merecía un castigo. Una horrible maldición que le acorraló, le desgarró y le desangró, corrompió tanto su corazón que éste y todas las emociones que pudiera albergar se pudrieron en la oscuridad y en el olvido. Una maldición que incluso le negó el derecho más primario de todo ser viviente: El derecho a morir.

No sabía si era yo la única que lo pensaba, pero en mi fuero interno sentía un tremendo dolor y una gran lástima por Zeref. Amaba tanto a su hermano que desafió las reglas de la creación tan sólo para traerlo de vuelta y cuando se percató de que sin los Etherías jamás lo conseguiría, no se lo pensó lo más mínimo e introdujo esa magia en el cuerpo inerte de Natsu, sintiéndose tan miserable, que le dotó del único poder que le destruiría. Su hermano así se convertiría en su demonio más fuerte, él único que podría darle muerte, pues eso era ya lo único que deseaba…

No le disculpo, pero entiendo que siglos soportando dolor, viendo como los imperios se alzaban y caían nuevamente, viendo cómo los humanos se mataban entre ellos, cometiendo los mismos errores generación tras generación, pueda volverle loco a cualquiera.

Al final pude comprobar que Natsu pensaba lo mismo que yo. A pesar de saber todo lo que Zeref había hecho, le era incapaz de dar el golpe final. Y no, no tenía nada que ver con el miedo a morir. Natsu, aún a sabiendas de que si acababa con su hermano, él también desaparecería, no se detuvo por eso. Con lágrimas en los ojos, agotado en todos los sentidos en los que una persona puede estar, se derrumbó delante de Zeref, demostrándole al mayor de los Dragneel que ni su magia más oscura había podido corromper el corazón puro de Natsu.

 **-"No…puedo. Eres…mi hermano"** admitió derrotado y asustado, pues el peso de la culpabilidad lo hundía. Cómo no matar al único ser que podría acabar con la existencia de todo cuando amaba? Ese sentimiento que tenía hacia Zeref condenaría a todos y eso le hizo gritar de desesperación, luchando contra precisamente lo que había evitado que END tomara el control: Su humanidad.

No puedo negar que en ese momento fui una egoísta, tanto que mi persona no se diferenciaría de Zeref, puesto que todo lo demás me dio igual con tal de que Natsu no muriera. Sé que él me necesitaba, arrodillado ante el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano, llorando como un niño, sin saber qué camino tomar. Pero qué consejo podía darle? Cómo decirle a la persona que más te importa en el mundo que dé su vida?

Aun así fui con él. Mi pierna rota crujió y casi me desmayé de dolor. El arrastrar mis pies descalzos sobre el destrozado suelo de lo que antes era la plaza mayor de Magnolia me hizo dejar un rastro de sangre tras mis pasos, pero nada de eso podía compararse al dolor que ahora Natsu sentía.

Cuando le alcancé le rodeé por el cuello, dejándome caer sobre él, abrazándolo en silencio. Apoyé mi rostro en su espalda, sintiéndole sollozar sin control. Su mano, ensangrentada, sucia y áspera, apretó mi antebrazo, aferrándose a mí.

 **-"Lucee…qué…qué hago? No puedo! Yo no puedo! Por qué? Debería querer hacerlo pero no puedo"**. Su voz se apagaba, producto de tener la laringe tan contraída. Jamás en mi vida había visto a mi querido Dragon Slayer así, pues Natsu nunca había llorado de pánico.

Zeref escuchaba, tendido bocarriba. Podía notar su cuerpo tan destruido que si fuera un humano normal, moriría. Pero no, los dioses aún le tenían maldito. Pude notar cómo nos miraba con lástima y después con asco. Seguía montado en el tren de la eterna bipolaridad, debatiéndose entre el amor y el odio, entre la locura y la cordura, aún en aquel momento.

 **-"Ten cuidado, mujer. Pues es ese vínculo con él lo que nos metió en todo este lío"**. Su advertencia me hizo casi rugir.

 **-"De qué estas hablando!? Cómo puedes compararme contigo!?".**

 **-"Te aferras a él como si la vida te fuera en ello. Lo darías todo para no perderle, para que permanezca a tu lado. No eres mejor que yo"** se carcajeó, viéndose derrotado a pesar de que ambos sabíamos que tenía razón. Y de nuevo su contradicción, pues aquel loco sentía pena y empatía por mí.

Las palabras de Zeref parecieron hacer mella en Natsu, pues se reincorporó con una nueva determinación, obligándome a soltarle. Sabía que yo no podía sostenerme en pié y a pesar de ello, me dejó sentada en el suelo, alejándome de sus ojos.

 **-"Debes dejarme marchar, Lucy. Ahora ya sé lo que tengo que hacer".** Nunca me había hablado tan serio como en ese momento. Tanto, que incluso pronunció mi nombre sin su distintivo toque de cariño personal.

 **-"Qué dices? Natsu, mírame! Natsu!"**

 **-"Sé que no quieres que lo haga, pero también sé que lo aceptarás y que no harás ninguna locura. Tú no te volverás malvada ni te meterás en magia oscura para traerme de vuelta"** hizo una pausa para encender sus puños y envolverlos en llamas. Su rostro entonces se volvió hacia mí y me dedicó una gran sonrisa, aquella sonrisa única y genuina de oreja a oreja y que siempre me hacía sentir que todo iría bien. **–"Yo confío en ti, Lucee. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Cuida de Happy, por favor".**

Me arrastré gritando de dolor, extendiendo mis brazos hacia él, pero no pude si quiera alcanzarlo cuando la onda expansiva de su ataque me lanzó por los aires. Antes de verme envuelta en aquella enorme bola de llamas alcancé a verle una última vez, presenciando cómo END había tomado su apariencia, señal definitiva de que Natsu estaba decidido a matar a Zeref y cumplir con el propósito por el que había sido revivido.

Proferí el grito más agudo e intenso que jamás mi garganta haya liberado, pero pronto noté que las ondas no viajaron en el aire. No alcanzaron lo oídos de Natsu, ni de mis compañeros, a los que veía protegerse unos a otros allá en el suelo, bajo la explosión, en la lejanía, mientras me buscaban con los ojos aterrados. De repente todo se detuvo y me mantuve ingrávida, flotando, en un espacio atemporal. Entonces Zeref apareció ante mí.

 **-"No siempre estuve loco. En mis momentos de cordura utilicé mi ingenio para que Natsu se salvara en el caso de que fuera lo suficientemente generoso como para matarme. Siempre he amado a mi hermano así que me aseguré de averiguar la forma de que tuviera esa vida humana que le fue arrebatada tan injustamente. Me costó mucho, pues sabía que los Dioses requerirían su alma cuando yo muriese, pues lo muerto siempre debe permanecer así y él ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos"**

Le escuché sin poder moverme. Flotando ante él, sintiendo mi corazón latir frenético ante el nacimiento de la esperanza que brotaba de nuevo en mi pecho.

 **-"Las magas estelares se han ido cruzando en mi camino una y otra vez. Tardé en ver que eso era una señal. Al parecer, no todos los dioses estaban de acuerdo con que Natsu muriera si era capaz de purificar su alma con el autosacrificio, así que os pusieron delante de mí. Primero a Anna, luego a Layla y luego a ti. Lucy Heartfilia, tienes dentro de ti un poder otorgado por el destino que ha ido buscándote, persiguiéndote generación tras generación hasta encontrarte. Eres el resultado de ese intento por parte de los dioses de restaurar el equilibrio y yo soy el único que puede despertarlo."**

No podía hablar. Lo observé acercarse a mí y acariciarme el rostro. Sonrió sorprendido de que al tocarme la maldición no surtiera efecto y miró hacia abajo, allá donde la explosión aguardaba para seguir con su virulencia. Ambos seguramente pensamos lo mismo en ese instante: Que Natsu lo había matado.

 **-"No tenemos tiempo. Tienes el poder de controlar los espíritus y todo en esta vida tiene su contrario, su antagonista, su negativo. Luz y oscuridad, amor y odio, Espíritu Estelar y Etherías."**

Tuve que abrir mucho los ojos del asombro, pues Zeref sonrió de nuevo. Los Etherías eran lo contrario a los espíritus estelares? Algo así como los ángeles y los demonios?

 **-"Fuisteis los humanos los que los bautizasteis como demonios, no yo. Ellos son espíritus y funcionan mediante vínculo, Lucy, al igual que tus amigos estelares. Es el vínculo lo que les hace ser de una forma o de otra"**

Entendí todo a la perfección. Ahora entendí cómo Zeref podía controlar a todos aquellos seres y cómo Natsu no podía apenas frenar los impulsos de aquel demonio que habitaba en él; pues su vínculo con Zeref era uno de muerte.

 **-"Yo tengo el poder de extraer la magia Etherías de Natsu y tú de sellarlo en forma de espíritu. Este Etherías no podrá controlarse ni ser invocado por otro que no sea tú. END será sellado en una dimensión a la que sólo tú podrás acceder. Tu magia estelar convertirá el libro de END en una llave. La primera y única llave Etherías que existirá jamás y así Natsu será humano al 100%, bueno, con su habitual parte de dragón…"** resolvió, divertido.

No podía creerlo. Podía salvar a Natsu! Era como si toda mi existencia me hubiese conducido hasta ese punto exacto. Lloré de emoción mientras que Zeref se acercó a mí, susurrando un hechizo en una lengua que desconocía y realizando unos extraños símbolos sobre mi pecho, a la altura del corazón. Pronto comenzó a arderme de una forma tan intensa que logré moverme, aferrándome a sus ropas desgajadas. Tosí por el inmenso dolor mientras que las fuerzas volvían a mi ser, sintiéndome cada vez mejor.

 **-"Este será mi último legado: _"Unison Soul"_ , la Mágia de Vínculo, pues un Etherías funciona bajo esa premisa. Ya sea uno de odio…o de amor"**. Seguramente mi cara sería un poema nuevamente ante tal afirmación y eso volvió a provocar que el mago de pelo negro sonriera. **-"Los jóvenes sois tan lentos en ver las cosas...Ve con él.** **Sabrás que hacer"** me animó, empujándome de nuevo hacia la explosión, volviendo a reanudar el tiempo. Me giré hacia él, aun a sabiendas de que estaba cayendo, para contemplarle. Zeref había sido envuelto en un aura de luz y una expresión de inmensa paz adornó su rostro. Luego, comenzó a desaparecer.

Cuando el tiempo volvió a fluir, fui atrapada por Happy en el aire. Mi pequeño compañero lloraba sin consuelo, pensando que su padre adoptivo, la única familia que había tenido, había muerto. Se negó ante mi petición de llevarme junto a Natsu y tuve que forcejear con él en el aire.

 **-"Confía en mí! Natsu no va a morir!"** le grité con tal convicción que logré que virara, aunque sus ojos negros eran incapaz de mirar al suelo. Cuando ví los dos cuerpos en el centro de la explosión, corrí hacia el del Natsu. Zeref había curado todas y cada una de mis heridas y había restaurado todo mi poder espiritual. Me estremecí al pensar en cómo, aún habiendo muerto, su alma tuvo el maná suficiente para sanarme y desbloquearme un nuevo poder.

Sin tiempo que perder, coloqué las dos manos extendidas sobre el pecho de Natsu. Ignoré por mi bien sus heridas, la devastación que su propia magia había causado en su cuerpo y me concentré en buscar la energía Etherías en su organismo. Mis manos comenzaron a emitir luz dorada, la misma que cuando me concentro para abrir algún portal espiritual y, casi de forma automática, comencé a recitar las palabras que conformaban el hechizo. Era una lengua desconocida, la misma en la que Zeref me había hablado antes y supe que sólo yo sabría ese hechizo.

Todos mis compañeros de Fairy Tail se acercaron a mí, asustados y confundidos. Preocupados y asombrados. Ninguno entendía bien qué es lo que pretendía. Erza, muy mal herida, trató de disuadirme en un intento de protegerme, pensando que lo mío era una forma desesperada de traer a nuestro nakama de vuelta, pero Gray se interpuso, indicándome con sus penetrantes ojos azules índigo que continuara. Quizá podía sentir con su magia mata demonios que lo que yo estaba haciendo era precisamente extraer la parte demoníaca de Natsu.

 **-"….yo te invoco y te sello, por mandato de nuestro vínculo. Ábrete, puerta del demonio: END!"**

De pronto a mi aura dorada comenzó a unírsele un aura oscura, negra como la noche. Al principio era densa y despedía un maná aterrador. Destilaba ira y destrucción. Del cuerpo de Natsu surgió otro ser muy parecido a él. Sus brazos terminaban en una garras largas, compuestas de negrura y sus piernas terminaban en patas, unas fuertes patas negras cuyas pezuñas era incapaz de distinguir entre tanta oscuridad. Tal parecía que se desvanecían entre un humo negro. No. Eran llamas. Llamas negras. Las antagonistas de las de Natsu. Unos tatuajes y símbolos extraños le recorrían el cuerpo y sus ojos eran negros, como si toda su composición fuera una enrome pupila dilatada, preparada para encontrar el más mínimo rastro de vida y erradicarlo.

Pero en ningún momento tuve miedo. Mi poder lo había despertado, le había llamado para dotarle de una nueva finalidad, para demostrarle que él no tenía por qué acabar en el más puro sentido de la palabra.

Poco a poco, dejó de emitir ese aura maléfica y giró su rostro hacia mí. De su sonrisa asomaron unos colmillos afilados y de sus manos dejaron de salir esas llamas tan solo para dejarme ver su piel llena de tatuajes y con unas garras que nada tenían que envidiarle a sus colmillos. Estiró su mano hacia mí y yo extendí la mía hacia él. Cuando la retiró, una llave negra como el alabastro pero con destellos dorados como la obsidiana apareció en mi mano. Un rubí rojo sangre, con llamas dentro de él, como resto de la magia de su portador, adornaba el centro de la misma.

Le sonreí y él asintió. Realicé con la llave los movimientos indicados para forzar el cierre de su dimensión y así fue como el demonio ante mis ojos se desvaneció pacíficamente, dejando el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo sin rastro de su terrible magia.

Todos los del gremio miraron asombrados la llave que sostenía en mi mano y luego todos miramos expectantes a Natsu. Mi corazón latía desbocado. Si él no abría los ojos a pesar de aquello yo…

 **-"Lu…cee"** le oí llamarme cuando justo estaba empezando a llorar sobre su pecho.

 **-"Natsu! No hables, tranquilo. Te pondrás bién"** le susurré, acariciando su mejilla. Sus cejas se constriñeron y logró abrir los ojos.

 **-"Espero que no hayas hecho ninguna tontería"** me reprendió, tosiendo. Sé a lo que se refería y no, no me había vuelto una malvada maga oscura para traerlo de vuelta.

 **-"Pero qué dices idiota? Esto es de lejos lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida"**. Le miré con tal dulzura que por un momento pensé que los ojos se me iban a derretir en forma de melosos arcoíris en cascada. Mis lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas llenas de tierra y hollín. Él escudriñó mi rostro unos instantes y luego me volvió a regalar una de aquellas maravillosas sonrisas que creí que jamás volvería a ver.

 **-"Cuéntamelo…todo…vale?"** y luego, se desmayó. Estaba agotado y muy herido.

 **-"Hai"** le susurré, para luego tomarle de la mano y apretarla fuertemente contra mi pecho. **–"Te contaré incluso cosas que yo aún no sabía".**

 **^*^continuará^*^**

Un Review sería estupendo y así me dan su opinión.

UN ABRAZO Y QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI Y EL NALU, POR SIEMPRE.


	2. CAP2- OBSIDIANA

**SALUDOS GENTE! AQUI ESTOY PARA TRAERLES EL SIGUIENTE CAPI DE ESTA ENTREGA. LA DISFRUTO Y ME DEJO LLEVAR Y BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. NO HE RECIBIDO MUCHOS REVIEWS Y EN PARTE ME ENTRISTECE, PERO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE REALMENTE NO ME HA IMPORTADO, PORQUE QUIERO SEGUIR Y VER HASTA DONDE LLEGA LA HISTORIA.**

 *** Anilegnadragneel:** Gracias por tu review y aquí tienes la continuación. Como ves, no me he retrasado tanto, jejeje. Espero que te guste.

 *** KuroAmi:** Jamás digas que la historia de alguien es mejor que la tuya, simplemente son diferentes! Pero de seguro le pones el mismo cariño y entusiasmo, y eso es lo que un lector debe valorar. Aún no he leído tu historia, pero pronto de dejaré un review y compartiremos opiniones, te parece? ^^ gracias por tu review!

 **UN SALUDO Y QUE DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA, ME LO HAGAN SABER O NO ;P**

 **CAP.2- OBSIDIANA**

Las semanas posteriores a la derrota de Zeref habían sido muy duras, pues no sólo el mundo material estaba destruido, sino que también había grandes agujeros en las almas de todos aquellos que habían perdido a alguien en la guerra; y eran muchos….

Los soldados del reino de Fiore habían logrado mantener a salvo a la familia real y en cuanto la princesa Hisui supo del estado en el que Fairy Tail había quedado, destinó los primeros presupuestos de reconstrucción al gremio que salvó a todos de la calamidad. Por su puesto, apenas recuperaron fuerzas, todos los del gremio se ofrecieron a ayudar en la reconstrucción. Elfman, Erza y Laxus estuvieron trabajando día y noche. Querían una enfermería apropiada para ayudar a todos los compañeros e incluso a cualquier ciudadano necesitado, puesto que el hospital de Magnolia había quedado reducido a escombros; pero también querían volver a erigir lo que aquel edificio simbolizaba: el hogar que Makarov había creado para sus mocosos.

De todos los que sufrían por la pérdida del maestro, la que peor estaba era Erza. Para ella, el maestro había sido literalmente como un padre y honraría cada segundo de su existencia protegiendo su legado. Jellal se había quedado para ayudar en la reconstrucción del gremio y cuidar de Erza. Tras la muerte de Zeref, la misión de Crime Sorciére había concluido y el atractivo mago había sopesado la idea de volver a unirse a su gremio original…quizá no como Mistogan, sino simplemente como el Jellal que por fín había pagado por sus pecados y que por fín podría ofrecerse a Erza, la mujer que siempre lo había amado con todo lo que fue, para ahora darle todo lo que era.

En una pequeña habitación, situada en el sótano del gremio, se encontraba una joven cuya sonrisa nunca llegaba a sus ojos. Con cuidado, había dejado sus muletas apoyadas en el cabecero de la cama que había custodiado apenas sin descanso durante las últimas semanas. Estaba cansada y pálida, pero nada de eso le importaba. Inspiró profundamente y expulsó el aire por la nariz lentamente. Como cada día, se repitió su mantra diario: _Está bien, despertará_.

Sabiéndose sola en la habitación, llevó sus manos, al principio tímidas, al rostro del joven que allí descansaba. Con cuidado delineo los suaves y alborotados mechones rosas, apartándolos de su frente. Su índice se paseó por su mejilla, contemplando con pena la cicatriz. _Otra más_ … y es que Lucy pensaba que Natsu era demasiado joven para portar tantas cicatrices y esas, eran solo las que se veían pero…¿y las que no?

Todo había pasado tan deprisa que no había podido hablar con él y preguntarle cómo le había sentado la noticia de que era el hermano de Zeref, de que había muerto hacía siglos, de que había sido revivido gracias a la magia de un demonio y que él era END, cuyo liderazgo de los Etherías lo había convertido en el ser más poderoso y terrorífico jamás creado.

Cada vez que tenía estos pensamientos y los compartía con sus amigos, todos le decían que Natsu era un chico sencillo y que eso no le habría afectado tanto, que se habría centrado en el presente, en lo que él sentía que era y no en lo que le decían que debía ser; y Lucy sabía que estaban en lo cierto, al menos en parte, pero ellos confundían la sencillez de Natsu con simplicidad y el joven mago ignífugo era más inteligente y complicado de lo que parecía. Ella era observadora y a lo largo del tiempo había podido comprobar que Natsu, consciente o inconscientemente, se mostraba diferente en su presencia. Eran leves detalles, como pequeñas señales, pero suficientes para que ella hubiese deducido que la inteligencia de su - aparentemente- descerebrado compañero iba mucho más allá de lo que él decidía mostrar y es que, si el dolor te hace madurar, en eso Natsu les llevaba ventaja. ¿Qué niño supera el abandono de su padre?

Sólo el hecho de ser siempre alegre y escandaloso ya demostraba cuán fuerte era sin necesidad incluso de encender sus puños.

Con un triste suspiro, tocó su piel. Comprobó que estaba demasiado caliente y que volvía a transpirar, así que retiró con cuidado las sábanas, dejándole descubierto hasta la cintura. Al lado de la cama había una mesita con una palangana llena siempre de agua fresca y una toalla. Tras escurrir la tela, comenzó a humedecer la piel del muchacho para refrescarle. Notó como sus mejillas se encendían y como el pulso le tembló cuando comprimió la tela en sus pectorales y luego bajó por el abdomen. Se recriminó a sí misma por no entender por qué reaccionaba así. Había visto a Natsu con el torso descubierto prácticamente desde que lo había conocido, incluso lo había visto desnudo completamente!. Entonces pensó que quizá las palabras de Zeref eran las causantes de todo aquello. Bufó enrojecida. ¿Es que eso la tenía que convertir en una pervertida?.

Siempre supo que Natsu estaba dotado de un buen físico y que con el paso del tiempo se había convertido todavía en un joven más atractivo que antes. Era la asexualidad con la que él se comportaba y su estrecho lazo, lo que siempre la habían ayudado a evitar cualquier pensamiento hacia él que lo colocasen más allá de la línea "amigos"; pero últimamente ambos habían sido más efusivos a la hora de protegerse el uno al otro, más desinhibidos a la hora de demostrarse cariño y más sinceros el uno con el otro y…por kami, aquel año sin él había sido un auténtico infierno para ella.

Dejó su labor y sus pensamientos románticos a un lado e introdujo sus manos en su falda. Extrajo el llavero estelar y buscó de entre todos aquellos tesoros por los que daría su vida a su última adquisición: La llave de END.

 _Adquisición_ ….es que Natsu ahora era de su propiedad? Si END estaba unido a él bajo vínculo de vida y ella era la dueña de END, eso le dotaba a ella del poder de decidir sobre su vida y por lo tanto, podría considerarse que era la dueña de su existencia. La idea le provocaba dolor y temor. Aquello era un peso demasiado grande. Si ya el ser responsable de la vida de alguien es duro, peor serlo del ser que podría destruir toda la vida humana. Y más allá de eso… ¿cómo podría esperar que él la amase con libertad?

Zeref había tenido razón al afirmar lo que ella sería capaz de hacer por él y eso la aterrorizaba. Le había dicho a Natsu que le contaría todo cuando despertara, pero el muchacho seguía inexplicablemente inconsciente y a cada día, su voluntad de confesarle todo se iba deteriorando.

Apretó la llave, negra con destellos dorados, entre sus manos. Se maravilló de lo preciosa y a la vez, imponente que era. Los destellos no eran siempre los mismos. Variaban según le incidiera la luz y el ángulo desde el cual la observaras. Tal parecía que la propia llave tenía vida.

 **-"Es una llave realmente única"** escuchó una dulce y juvenil voz a su espalda. El susto la hizo botar en la silla y su pierna, aún escayolada, chocó contra la cama.

 **-"Primera…"** la saludó, en un intento inútil de sobarse la piel bajo el yeso. Mavis le sonrió dulcemente y rodeó la cama para colocar las manos encima del vientre de Natsu. En silencio, consultó su energía vital y comprobó que todo estaba perfectamente. Lejos de sentirse aliviada, observó con pesar el apacible rostro dormido del mago de fuego.

 **-"Natsu ya debería haber despertado hace mucho. No tiene ninguna razón física por la que estar aquí postrado"** afirmó.

Los ojos de Lucy se humedecieron al oírla. Hacía mucho que Dragneel había sanado y ella temía que la llave que sostenía en sus manos tuviera algo que ver. Mavis caminó hacia ella y colocó una mano en su hombro. La nueva maestra del gremio- o vieja según se mire- la hizo mirarle a los ojos y le sonrió con cariño.

 **-"Sabes qué simboliza la obsidiana, Lucy?"** le preguntó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que hablaba de la llave.

 **-"Así que es de eso de lo que está hecha….de obsidiana"** afirmó la rubia, pasando sus dedos por los ornamentos tallados en la piedra, parecidos a los tatuajes que había visto en END. Luego negó con otro gesto a la pregunta de Mavis.

 **-"Se le conoce como la piedra de la verdad. Tiene el poder de sacar todo lo oscuro de nuestra alma para que nos enfrentemos a ello. Provoca cambios profundos en nuestro interior y eso la convierte en algo peligroso si no estás preparada"**

Lucy entornó la mirada, aún clavada en el objeto.

 **-"Creí que era negra porque encerraba algo oscuro"** afirmó, claramente refiriéndose a END.

 **-"La oscuridad es simplemente profundidad. Incluso en toda esa negrura eres capaz de distinguir los destellos dorados que emite. La unison soul de Zeref ha creado la llave en forma de obsidiana para ayudarte a dar a luz a tus sentimientos. A provocar el cambio".**

Lucy volvió a sonrojarse, alzando sus enormes ojos chocolate. Miró a Mavis con miedo de escuchar lo siguiente que iba a decir, pues no era algo que a ella no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza.

 **-"Natsu y tú estáis unidos bajo vínculo. Es muy probable que no despierte porque tú temes que lo haga".**

Dos lágrimas traicioneras resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras que se mordió el labio inferior para mitigar la angustia. Sentía en su alma que su maestra tenía razón.

 **-"Yo…quiero que despierte. Quiero escuchar su voz y verle sonreír. Echo de menos sus escándalos y sus locuras"** admitió, sollozando. **–"Pero me da mucho miedo perderle, que se aleje de mi cuando descubra que guardé a END en una llave y que...no pueda verme más allá...".** Un sabor amargo invadió su boca.

 **-"La obsidiana os empuja a sacar todo lo que tenéis guardado. Lucy, Natsu no despierta porque nota tus dudas y no quiere que sufras por su culpa; y si hace eso, ¿no crees que él ya ha aceptado sus sentimientos y tomado una decisión?. Temes que no te corresponda cuando claramente ya lo hace".**

La joven maga jadeó y sus ojos enfocaron al joven yacente a su lado. Un hombre maravilloso y fuerte que era capaz de doblegar a su cuerpo por ella.

 **-"Natsu…"** le llamó, con emoción contenida, tomándolo de la mano.

 **-"Cuando despierte, desconocerá todo esto. Pero cuando llegue el momento y le cuentes la verdad, su alma recordará su decisión. _Ganbatte, Lucy-chan_ "**

La pequeñaja de pelo rubio abandonó la estancia con pequeños pasos alegres. Mavis era sabia, más que incluso Makarov, y se preocupaba por todos ellos al igual que su anterior maestro. Ella no había venido a ver a Natsu. Había venido a decirle a ella que se dejara de tonterías de una vez.

Guardó la llave de obsidiana en donde le correspondía y se inclinó sobre el pelirrosa. Tenía que ser valiente. Natsu merecía que ella fuera valiente.

Apoyó suavemente su frente contra la suya y compartió el leve arrullo de su respiración. Con una sonrisa, rozó su nariz con la de él.

 **-"Hey…pedazo de vago, ¿cuándo vas a despertar? Tenemos que ir de misión o no podré pagar el alquiler"** le susurró con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cerrados.

 **-"Fufufufu! Lucy, eres una pervertida!"** oyó de repente. Ese tono jocoso e impertinente por naturaleza sólo podía pertenecer al gatito azul por excelencia tocapelotas del gremio.

 **-"Qué!? No! Yo no estaba! No es lo que parece, estúpido gato!"** se avergonzó, haciendo mohines y apartándose abruptamente del muchacho.

 **-"Ara, ara…si no llego a aparecer, sabe dios lo que le habrías hecho al pobre. Por eso te pasas aquí todo el día? Para abusar de su _mini dragon_?"**. La rubia no pudo soportar tal insinuación y roja como un tomate, intentó atrapar a Happy para hacerle pagar por su descaro e insolencia.

 **-"Oee, chicos…."**

 **-"Maldito gato! Ven aquí!"** ni el yeso podría impedir que agarrase a ese gato por el pescuezo.

 **-"Oeee…"**

 **-"No huyas! Cómo te atreves a decir todas esas cosas, gato precoz!"** el felino volvió a revolotear sobre Natsu y Lucy rodeó la cama.

 **-"Estas que te derrites por él desde que la vieja curandera te hizo desnudarte y acostarte con él para darle calor"**

 **-"Chicos…."**

 **-"Eso fue para salvarle! totalmente inocente!"** se defendió, trastabillando.

 **-"fufufufufu, teeeeeeee guuuuuuuuusstaaaaaaaa"** se burló con las patitas en la boca, inflando sus mejillas.

 **-"Sólo quería que me escuchara y despertara, imbécil!"** y tras un tropiezo, que amenazaba seriamente con romperle la escayola y condenarla a otras dos semanas de cojera, un brazo fuerte la rodeó por la cintura y evitó que se cayera, sentándola en la cama.

 **-"Y te he escuchado"** afirmó ahora el joven Dragon Slayer, dedicándole una gran sonrisa y aún sosteniéndola por la cintura.

Lucy sintió tanta emoción que notó como el corazón le creció en el pecho, inundando todo su ser de calidez y felicidad. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se abalanzó al cuello del joven.

 **-"NATSUUUUUU!"** exclamaron ambos sin poder evitar romper a llorar. Mavis tenía razón. No había despertado hasta que ella se lo había pedido. Estúpida idiota cobarde! Había privado a todos de la alegría de recuperar a su amigo y se lo había robado a Happy por puro egoísmo.

El muchacho los apretó a ambos contra sí. La alegría y el alivio de verlos sanos y salvos era mútua. Ellos dos eran _su familia._

 **-"Como te encuentras, compañero?"** le dijo a Happy, mientras que acariciaba su cabecita.

 **-"Estoy genial! Aunque perdí unos días mi magia aera, pero la recuperé y ya puedo ir a volver a pescar! Pero nadie quiere ir conmigo. A Charle no le gusta pescar, Gray está ayudando a reconstruir el hospital de Magnolia y Lucy sólo se pasa el día aquí sentada a tu lado. Me he aburrido mucho!"**

Natsu dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Lucy mientras que volvía a recibir a su gatito en sus brazos para consolarlo. La ternura con la que la miró la hizo entender que él le estaba dando las gracias en silencio por cuidar de él. Expresaba cariño y gratitud.

- **"Y tú, Lucee, cómo estas?"**. Ella infló los mofletes.

 **-"Mooo! Me tenías muy preocupada, idiota!"**. Él se carcajeó ante la respuesta y apretó su mano.

 **-"Qué necesitas, Natsu? Te traeré lo que quieras! Tienes hambre, verdad? Iré a avisar a todos de que has despertadoo!"** y como un rayo y sin dejarle si quiera responder, el exceed salió volando escaleras arriba, dejando solos a los dos magos.

La muchacha observó sus manos entrelazadas, notando como sus mejillas ardían. Había un extraño ambiente entre ellos. Estaban callados, uno frente al otro, como esperando por palabras que no salían; pero aun así no se sentía incómodo. Esa expectativa, esa tensión era incluso…excitante?

 **-"Que? Quieres besarme?"** rompió el silencio, con una sonrisa ladeada y socarrona. La rubia sintió que sus pulmones se vaciaban de un plumazo sin saber si había sido causado por la pregunta de Natsu o por la atractivo que se veía en ese momento.

 **-"Que? Qué dices? Por qué? Yo…yoooo!"**

 **-"Después de una situación así, eso es lo que pasa en tus libros"** aclaró él, rascándose la mejilla con el dedo, como el que habla del tiempo.

 **-"Eso es diferente! Y has vuelto a leer mis historias a escondidas!?"** comenzó a formar uno de sus tan habituales escándalos.

 **-"Yo no le veo la diferencia: casi muero y acabo de despertar, sé que me has salvado la vida y que no te has separado de mí en todo este tiempo, oigo latir tu corazón desde aquí, estas toda roja y emites un olor diferente** " enumeró levantando un dedo por cada observación esclarecida.

La rubia se quedó sin habla, manteniendo sus ojos en los verde jade de él. Atónita. Entonces ella se percató de algo: él también tenía las mejillas encendidas y se mostraba inquieto.

 **-"Si fueras una Dragon Slayer, también notarías que mi olor es distinto…"** afirmó, ahora un poco más tranquilo. En su interior algo le decía que todo estaba bien, que se dejara llevar. Era Lucy al fin y al cabo.

 **-"Natsu…qué me estás tratando de decir?"** le cuestionó casi en un susurro, acercándose a él de forma inconsciente, como atraída por un imán.

 **-"Dímelo tú"** le respondió, mirando por primera vez los labios de la maga. **–"Recuerdo lo que dijo Zeref"** afirmó, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos. Oh, dios! ¿Natsu sabía que ella le amaba?

 **-"Natsu…"** paladeó las letras de su nombre, terminando de cortar las distancias con él y quedándose a centímetros de su rostro. El corazón le latía de forma desaforada. Tenía que ser natural, como él lo estaba siendo.

 **–"Sí. Sí quiero besarte"** le admitió. Y se sintió aliviada desde el mismo momento en el que lo dijo. Su loco mago de fuego tenía razón: Hacer las cosas sencillas era lo mejor. Él le sonrió y la tomó suavemente por la nuca.

 **-"Lo que yo decía"** le susurró, acercándola a él. Nerviosos, se volvieron a mirar a los ojos para buscar de nuevo petición y confirmación. Lucy vio emoción contenida en aquellos ojos que nunca habían mirado así a nadie y Natsu contuvo el aliento cuando sintió en ella toda la turbación que el tenerlo tan cerca le provocaba. Siempre supo que Lucy era diferente y especial para él, pero nunca supo qué nombre ponerle a aquellos sentimientos que tenía por ella y tampoco había tenido prisa por entenderlos y afrontarlos….hasta ahora.

Pero antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto, una jauría de gente comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Escucharon su nombre entre vítores y júbilo y ambos supieron que todo el gremio iba a lanzarse sobre él como si no hubiera un mañana para darle la bienvenida. Los dos se separaron y se sonrieron de forma cómplice y se fundieron en un abrazo.

 _Tendrían tiempo._

 **^*^continuará^*^**


	3. CAP3- BAJO EL ÁRBOL DE SORA

**Hola gente! qué tal? pues aqui les traigo otra actualización de este fic que por fin , va tomando forma en mi cabeza, ya que en un principio iba a ser un two-shots. Espero que les agrade el capi y que me comenten con algún preciado review! gracias a los lectores que se molestaron en darme su opinión en la anterior actualización y en fin, espero que ésta también les guste. Cambiaremos impresiones más abajo. ^^**

 **Felíz lectura!**

 **CAP.3- Bajo el árbol de Sora**

Si había algo que los magos de fairy tail habían aprendido batalla tras batalla es que incluso en tiempos de guerra, el alma debía disfrutar de un recreo al igual que el cuerpo de descanso, pues la alegría mantenía el espíritu positivo y la mente fuerte. Si bien la guerra contra el imperio Álvarez había terminado, todos sabían que aún quedaba un enemigo por exterminar: una calamidad en forma de dragón negro que se había mantenido al margen en la guerra, esperando como cruel espectador a ver cómo los demás se aniquilaban entre sí y le ahorraban un poco de trabajo…

Es por ello que, dejando esa preocupación a un lado, todo el gremio había decidido celebrar una fiesta en honor a la victoria y al despertar de Natsu. Debido al estado en el que el edificio se encontraba y a la gran colaboración de los magos del gremio en la reconstrucción de Magnolia, el alcalde había decidido que la fiesta sería subvencionada y realizada en el parque de Sora y que podría asistir todo aquel que quisiera, portara la marca del hada o no. Mavis, la nueva maestra, había aceptado y ahora todos ayudaban en la preparación del festejo.

Una rubia de exuberantes curvas se encontraba subida en una escalera de madera. A ella y a Levi le había tocado la tarea de adornar las ramas de los árboles con pequeños farolillos de papel y guirnaldas. Wendy era la encargada de preseleccionarlas en las cajas y desliarlas y Charle de subirlas en vuelo y acercárselas a las chicas. Era medio día y hacía calor. Entornando los ojos y colocándose una mano en la frente, Lucy buscó con la mirada a cierto mago de pelo rosa con el que apenas había podido tratar desde que despertara el día anterior. Suspiró pesadamente al no encontrarlo y se quedó absorta en sus recuerdos.

Flashback

Al pobre Natsu apenas le había dado tiempo a vestirse cuando todo el gremio prácticamente lo sacó de la cama y lo arrancó de sus brazos para llevarlo arriba y festejar con él. Todos querían saber cómo se encontraba y ponerle al día y es que muchos habían perdido la esperanza de que el joven mago de fuego pudiera despertar después de aquella batalla contra Zeref.

Lucy sonrió de forma tierna al recordar las locas carcajadas de su adorado amigo mientras era llevado a hombros por Elfman, Jet y Droy. Las siguientes horas habían sido de escándalo y algarabía, de risas y anécdotas, de abrazos y, como no, de alguna que otra pelea por los viejos tiempos.

Su corazón se saltó un latido al recordar cómo él siempre la buscaba con la mirada y le dedicaba su tan maravillosa e iluminadora sonrisa, invitándola siempre a estar junto a él, haciéndola partícipe de todo lo que le rodeaba, tal y como siempre había sido desde que se habían conocido. Natsu era un chico al que no le costaba nada querer a las personas. Él siempre tenía suficiente cariño en su corazón para todo aquel que se lo mereciera y siempre lograba transmitir era energía cuando estaba rodeado de su gente.

 **-"Nee, Lucee, qué te ocurre? Estas muy rara, más que de costumbre…"** tras sus últimas palabras, le sonrió de forma traviesa, al saber que el llamarla _rara_ la enfadaría, cosa que adoraba.

Habían logrado quedarse solos unos instantes y el muchacho no había dudado en sentarse junto a ella en uno de los bancos de madera. Su mueca burlona se fue suavizando poco a poco hasta convertirse en un ceño fruncido y una curva descendente en sus labios al ver que ella no le había seguido la broma. Sus manos buscaron las de ella y Lucy rememoró cómo se sintió al enlazar sus dedos con los de él. Se quedó absorta observando cómo él apretó sus manos con cariño.

 **-"Natsu…yo…tengo tanto que decirte que…."** Pero él la interrumpió acercando su frente a la de ella. Un tímido y tierno contacto que ya habían compartido alguna vez.

 **-"Sé que tienes cosas que contarme y que estas preocupada pero todo estará bien, ya verás"** luego la obligó a levantar el rostro y mirarle a la cara para sonreírle con una delicadeza a la que no estaba acostumbrada - **"y ahora por mucho que queramos hablar no nos van a dejar hacerlo, así que, disfrutemos de nuestros amigos. Ya tendremos tiempo, ne?".**

Lucy recordó que sus palabras la tranquilizaron y que después de eso, Gray había querido hablar con él para hacer las paces y luego una cosa llevó a la otra y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, todos habían terminado borrachos desparramados sobre el suelo del bar.

Fin flasback

Así que ahí estaba ella, todavía con el corazón en vilo, nerviosa por todo lo que tenían pendiente por hablar y encima un poco molesta ya que habían estado a punto de besarse cuando él había despertado y sin embargo Natsu actuaba como si nada. Joder, sabía que el Dragon Slayer siempre mostraba un comportamiento un poco asexual y que lo más parecido a prestarle atención a las mujeres había sido cuando le habían retado en combate; pero si había querido besarla era por algo, no? El muy baka había entendido el alcance emocional que implicaba todo aquello, no?

 **-"Ahhh…me he enamorado de un idiota…"** habló en voz alta, creyendo que lo decía para sí misma. Al instante, se llevó las manos a la boca para tapársela y miró hacia todos lados, temiendo que alguien la hubiese escuchado.

 **-"Geheee".** Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al oír aquella risita característica.

 **-"Ara, ara, Lu-chan…"** se burló Levi. Al girarse se topó con ambos mirándola con un gesto travieso.

Tras la guerra, Levi y Gajeel habían formalizado su relación. Después de todo lo que Kurogane le había confesado cuando creyó que iba a morir, no tenía sentido seguir haciéndose el tsundere con ella ni de retrasar por más tiempo su felicidad. Aunque en ese momento los miraba haciendo morritos en un absurdo intento de defenderse, Lucy se alegraba mucho por ellos dos. Para ella era evidente lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro y cuando su mejor amiga le había contado todo, ella ni si quiera se había sorprendido.

 **-"Salamander pasa de ti, eh bunny girl?"**. Había venido simplemente a ver cómo estaba su novia y a traerle una manzana. Levi adoraba las manzanas.

 **-"No es cierto! Y por qué tendría que prestarme atención en primer lugar!? Y quien dice que hable de Salamander!?"** comenzó a agitar sus brazos toda ruborizada y haciendo escándalo.

 **-"Le he contado todo lo que me dijiste el otro día, Lu-chan. Quería saber si había alguna manera de ayudarte o si Natsu había hablado con los chicos alguna vez de ti en sentido romántico"** le aclaró la pequeñaja, aceptando la manzana del pelinegro y apoyándose en su hombro mientras él alzó un brazo y la sujetaba por la cintura.

Lucy suspiró derrotada. No debía preocuparse porque el Dragon Slayer de hierro le dijese nada a nadie. Sabía que era un hombre de confianza y que guardaba los secretos como una tumba, aunque eso era otra idea estúpida, ya que todo el gremio parecía pensar que ella y Natsu se gustaban desde hacía mucho y que tarde o temprano serían pareja.

 **-"Tú eres la que mejor conoce a ese cabeza hueca así que no puedo decirte nada de él que tú ya no sepas. Eres su mejor amiga y dudo que nos haya contado algo a nosotros que no te haya contado ya a ti…"** intervino Gajeel.

 **-"Quizá ese es el problema…que soy su mejor amiga y no me ve más allá"** admitió la maga estelar, con la voz queda y recorriendo con el índice el perfil de uno de los farolillos de papel que estaba colocando.

 **-"Los Dragons Slayers somos hombres más bien de acciones que de palabras. Actuamos por instinto y nos mueven más los sentidos. Nos fijamos en el lenguaje corporal de las personas e incluso nos guiamos por el olor. Si te sirve de algo, el olor de salamander ha cambiado y más cuando está junto a ti…"** le aclaró, rascándose una mejilla.

Entonces Lucy recordó lo que Natsu le había dicho momentos antes de que intentaran besarse:

 _"Si fueras una Dragon Slayer también notarías que mi olor es distinto"_

Al instante, se sintió más calmada. Estaba dejando que los nervios mermasen su confianza. Debía recordar las palabras de Mavis y las y acciones de Natsu, el rubor que él también mostró cuando le preguntó si quería besarlo y su forma de mirarla cuando ella se acercó peligrosamente a él.

 **-"Gracias, Gajeel. Me siento mejor"** le sonrió.

 **-"Gajeel"** suspiró emocionada Levi, orgullosa de cómo el usualmente rudo de su novio había logrado ayudar a Lucy.

 **-"Aunque te puedo apostar a que él ya sabe que le amas y si está pasando de tu culo de conejita, es muy probable que sea o porque esté acojonado o porque tú no le gustes tanto…"** añadió como el que no quería la cosa, rodando sus rojos ojos a un lado y rascándose una oreja.

Tales palabras provocaron un colapso nervioso en la rubia, quien se cayó de la escalera por la impresión, golpeándose en la escayola de la pierna y rompiendo a llorar. Al final Gajeel terminó cargando a la rubia a la enfermería y llevándose una mirada fría de su novia que le transmitía el claro mensaje de que esa noche no tendrían sexo.

oooooo-oooooooo-ooooooo-oooooooooo-ooooooo-oooooo-ooooooo-

 **-"Buah , tio, menuda pocilga! Cómo coño hacéis Happy y tú para vivir en un sitio así?"** se quejaba Gray mientras que esquivaba telarañas y maleza. El mago de hielo ya se había disculpado con Natsu por la enorme pelea que habían tenido cuando se tomó en serio su deber de exterminar a END y ahora ambos jóvenes se llevaban _aparentemente_ incluso mejor que antes.

 **-"Temme, te recuerdo que entre todos os cargasteis mi casa cuando buscábamos la caja de recuerdos de la primera!"** (hablo del Ova 8) se defendió el pelirrosa, logrando llegar por fín al salón de lo que llegó a ser su hogar. Apenas había tenido tiempo de reconstruir nada cuando la guerra había empezado.

 **-"Por eso estamos casi siempre en casa de Lucy"** afirmó Happy, mientras revoloteaba alrededor de los dos magos.

Natsu comenzó entonces a reorganizar un poco y a buscar su baúl. En el guardaba sus ropas y había pensado ponerse una en particular para la fiesta de por la noche.

 **-"Lo que sí me parece raro es que hayamos venido a buscar ropa para la fiesta cuando normalmente tu pasas de todo eso y vas con lo primero que pillas…."**

 **-"Fufufu, es que hoy quiere estar guapo para Lucy"** intervino Happy, de nuevo con sus patitas en la boca. El pelirrosa dio un respingo y de inmediato miró a su compañero gatuno con cara de pocos amigos, pero para sorpresa de Gray, no lo negó.

 **-"Hoooo, en serio? Así que por fín vas a dejarte de idioteces y a ser un hombre de una vez? Aunque no sé si la pobre debería huir de ti, seguro que confundes una cita con un combate y que cuando intente besarte, le cortarás el royo preguntándole si un beso es algo que se come"** a eso sí que Natsu no pudo guardar silencio.

 **-"Y habla el que lleva huyendo de Juvia todo el tiempo!"** El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

 **-"La rechazaba por motivos personales, pero no porque no tenga ni idea de lo que es el sexo femenino y sea capaz de ignorar a cualquier mujer esté lo buena que esté!"** contraatacó.

 **-"Qué quieres decir con eso, cubito de hielo parlante?".** Se dirigió hacia Gray con pasos fuertes y decididos. Vale que él era despistado y siempre iba a su bola, pero poner en duda su hombría y creerlo tan ignorante como para no distinguir si una chica era atractiva o no saber lo que pasaba entre hombres y mujeres lo enfadaba sobremanera.

 **-"Que a diferencia de ti, sé ver a las mujeres como hay que verlas cuando hay que verlas! Sé lo que es el cortejo, el amor y el sexo"** se jactó, cruzándose de brazos y pasando su peso de una pierna a otra **–"Mi punto aquí es que si tu hubieras tenido a Lucy detrás de ti y ofrecida en bandeja, no habrías tenido ni idea de lo que hacer con ella!"**

 **-"Hooo, así que ser un hombre según tú es convertirse en un pervertido?"** le atacó.

 **-"Qué? Repite eso, cerebro de lava!"**

 **-"Lo que has oído, capullo de gayumbos congelados!"**. Sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca, en actitud desafiante.

 **-"Quieres pelea, ojos puntiagudos?"** Una oda por los viejos tiempos.

 **-"Haaa? Esa es mi línea, ojos caídos!"**. Happy comenzó a temer seriamente por lo poco que quedaba en pie de su adorada casa cuando ambos magos comenzaron a liberar maná para acentuar sus posiciones. Sin embargo, el primero en desistir fue Gray.

 **-"Olvídalo, no quiero golpearte la cara y que Lucy tenga que besar a un idiota con el rostro deformado".**

Natsu entonces comprendió a qué había venido todo aquello. Sabía que hubo una época en la que Gray se había sentido atraído por Lucy. Era algo de lo que nunca habían hablado y él prefería que la gente siguiera pensando que no se daba cuenta de ese tipo de cosas; pero lo hacía y respetaba los sentimientos de los demás al igual que le gustaría que respetasen los suyos cuando los mostrara…y ahora ese día había llegado.

 **-"Estas preocupado por Lucy? No voy a hacerle daño, Gray"** afirmó, con rotundidad. Su amigo levantó la mirada y clavó sus profundos ojos azules en él.

 **-"Lo sé. Joder, se ha enamorado de un idiota, pero lo sé"** se sinceró, relajando el rostro y apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo en señal de concederle su bendición. Luego se carcajeó al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Natsu.

 **-"Pero sabes lo que es un beso, verdad?"** insistió. El pelirrosa lo miró con una ceja alzada. Otra vez con lo mismo?

 **-"Si, sé lo que es, imbécil"** admitió, girándose para volver a rebuscar en el baúl.

 **-"Y vas a besarla?** **"** Inquirió, tratando de poner nervioso a su mejor amigo.

 **-"Cuando despertó ayer casi estuvieron a punto, fufufu"** intervino el tocapelotas de Happy.

 **-"Naani!?Y tú como sabes eso!?"** Ahora sí que Natsu lucía un fuerte sonrojo

 **-"Hooo…eres toda una caja de sorpresas."** Sonrió Gray. **–"No sabía que ya estuvieseis en ese punto. Os lo teníais muy calladito".**

 **-"No estamos en ningún punto. Simplemente somos Natsu y Lucy siendo Natsu y Lucy"**. Su explicación, acompañada de un gesto natural encogiendo los hombros, hizo carcajearse a Gray.

 **-"Qué cojones significa eso? Jajaja! No entiendo nada"**.

El pelirrosa entonces encontró la prenda que estaba buscando y sonrió de forma animada.

 **-"Pero Lucy sí lo entiende y eso es lo que importa".**

-ooooooo-oooooooo-oooooooo-ooooooo-oooooo-ooooooo-ooooooo-ooooooo-oooooo-ooooooo-ooooooo-oooooooo-oooooo-oooooo-

 **-"Yeeeyyyy! Sake! Traed más saquee!"** gritaba una muy ensalzada Erza sentada en una de las mesas del parque.

 **-"Ese es el espíritu, Erza!"** la animaba Kana, agitando en su mano derecha una botella de su tan preciado licor mientras que con la otra rodeaba los hombros de su compañera.

 **-"Chicas relajaos un poco, que la fiesta acaba de empezar!"** las llamaba al orden Jellal.

 **-"Déjalas, Jellal! Hay que festejar!"** añadía Ever Green, contoneando sus curvas y bebiendo alrededor de Elfman.

 **-"Otokooooooooooo!"** gritaba este, enrojecido mientras tomaba a su chica por la cintura.

 **-"Brindemos por los magos de fairy tail!"** añadían un grupo de chicas del pueblo que se habían unido a ellos y que agitaban sus pechos, luciendo unas evidentes ganas de pasarlo bien y una gran falta de ropa en sus cuerpos.

 **-"Esto es un fiestón!"** gritaron a la vez Jet, Droy, Macao y Wakaba. Los dos primeros porque querían encontrar a _su nueva Levi_ y los dos últimos por ser unos salidos que te cagas.

 **-"Ara, ara"** sonrió Mirajane, mientras que ayudaba a servir bebidas en la barra.

 **-"Mira-nee, deberías dejar que hagan eso los del cátering y disfrutar de la fiesta"** le riñó su hermana Lisanna.

 **-"Pero servir a mis compañeros no es ninguna molestia"** se defendió.

 **-"Pero sí es una molestia que una mujer como tú no salga a bailar"** afirmó la varonil voz de Laxus, ofreciéndole una mano para sacarla de la barra y llevársela allí en donde la orquesta tocaba música alegre.

 **-"Woooohhhh! Vaya giro de los acontecimientos!"** dijeron a la vez Lisanna, Freed y Bickslow, cambiando sus ojos por corazones y abochornando a los dos magos de clase S.

 **-"Jajajaja! Ganbatte, Luxus!"** les vitoreaba Levi, ya borracha, carcajeándose y agitando sus manos.

 **-"Oi, cálmate, enana"**. Gajeel la miraba con ojos desconfiados, pues sabía que pronto su novia comenzaría a burlarse de él como en la maldita fiesta de navidad en casa de Lucy. (Ova 9)

Pronto un río de aguas turbulentas comenzó a arrastarlos a todos, dejando ver tras ella a una hermosa chica de pelo azul, cuya magia se manifestaba cuando sus sentimientos eran demasiado para conterlos.

 **-"Uahaaa! Socorro! Que alguien la detenga!"** gritaban todos.

 **-"Gray-sama! Gray-samaaaa!"** lloriqueaba.

Lucy la observó mientras se llevaba a la boca su refresco mágico de sabores. Éstos cambiaban cada pocos segundos para ofrecer distintos sabores en el mismo brebaje.

 **-"Ahhh, pobrecita"** susurró.

 **-"Y qué le pasa ahora?"** quiso saber Wendy, quien tomaba un perrito caliente junto a Charle y Lily.

 **-"Pues que Gray dijo que después de la guerra le daría una respuesta y todavía no ha hablado con ella"** contestó la rubia.

 **-"Pues igual que Natsu-san a ti, hime"** intervino Virgo, siendo la versión del personaje tocapelotas femenino de la ecuación.

Tras escuchar las risas de todos, Lucy se alteró haciendo sus tan afamados escándalos. **-"Virgo! Qué estas haciendo aquí!?"**

 **-"Yoo, Lucy!"** saludó entonces Loki, seguido por todos los espíritus estelares. **–"Hemos venido a la fiesta!"** .

 **-"Nanii!? Es que queréis dejarme sin poder espiritual?"** se alteró, siendo abrazada por el líder del zodíaco.

 **-"Hemos usado nuestro propio poder, ebi"** añadió cáncer.

 **-"Y yo he venido para ver si te echas novio de una vez, jejeje"**. Esa voz! Entonces todos se apartaron para dejar a Aquarius en el centro. Lucy gritó de la emoción al verla y corrió todo lo que la escayola le permitía para abrazar a su más preciado espíritu estelar.

 **-"Aquarius!"** lloriqueó emocionada. Pero como era habitual entre estas dos, los reencuentros melosos no duraban mucho.

 **-"Y todavía no has encontrado mi llave, ahhhh? Mocosa, sigue así y te arrancaré los pechos antes de que lleguen a magreartelos"** le amenazó, elevándola por su mentón y apretándole la barbilla.

 **-"Ni se te ocurra!"** gritaron aterrorizados los salidos de Taurus y Loki.

 **-"Kyaaa! Socorro!"** gritó la rubia, siendo perseguida por la sirena por el medio de la pista de baile.

Todos se carcajearon al ver la escena puesto que ya sabían que era la forma que tenía Aquarius de decirle a Lucy que la echaba de menos y que quería volver junto a ella.

Mientras, al otro lado del parque, dos chicos y un gato hacían su aparición. Al instante quedaron boquiabiertos con cómo había quedado todo: El ambiente, la decoración, la música, el olor de la comida…Todo acompañado de una noche estupenda de verano y lleno de gente que deseaba pasarlo bien. Ambos se habían escaqueado a la hora de arrimar el hombro con la excusa de ir a casa de Natsu y ahora se alegraban, puesto que con ellos dos allí formando alboroto seguro que más de un adorno habría salido ardiendo o se habría congelado.

 **-"woaahh! Vaya fiestón!"** se entusiasmó Natsu.

 **-"Aye sir! Vayamos a buscar a Lucy!"** coincidió el exceed, quien se había puesto una pañuelo de color rojo alrededor de su cuello para intentar impresionar a Charle.

Antes de salir corriendo, Natsu se volvió hacia Gray.

 **-"No hagas esperar mucho a Juvia"**. El mago de hielo le sonrió con complicidad.

 **-"Y tú no metas la pata"** le advirtió, provocando una sonrisa en Natsu.

 **-"Vamos Happy! Ya he captado el olor de Lucy!"** gritó, haciendo escándalo, mientras se adentraba entre la gente, quien al reconocerlo, le vitoreaban y le daban palmaditas en la espalda. Al reconocerlo, un grupo de chicas gritaron como tontas adolescentes y es que Natsu se había vuelto últimamente muy conocido entre el público femenino. Su fogosidad a la hora de pelear, sus éxitos en las batallas, su nivel de sacrificio y su cuerpo bien trabajado tenían bastante culpa de aquello.

Tras corretear por todo el parque, Lucy llegó al gran árbol del centro del mismo, habiendo dado esquinazo por fín a Aquarius. Acalorada, suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer en el tronco. Una suave brisa meció sus cabellos mientras que acariciaba su olfato con el aroma de sus flores y de pronto ese aroma le trajo recuerdos. Ese parque, ese árbol….Sonrió con nostalgia y se retiró un poco para admirar la copa. Aquél era el mismo árbol en donde Natsu la había citado aquella vez. Todavía podía sentir la vergüenza que experimentó cuando descubrió que las intenciones de su amigo no habían sido declararse sino que ambos excavaran en busca de no sabía que caja con fotos bochornosas de los del gremio. Maldito Natsu! No recordaba haberse sentido tan estúpida en toda su vida! Entonces, se llevó una mano al pecho recordando cómo le hubiera gustado que aquella noche terminase, aunque luego se lo hubiese negado a si misma. Podría ser que ya en ese entonces estuviera enamorada de él?.

Con un dulce gesto, se abrazó a sí misma mientras que un suave carmín coloreaba sus mejillas. Natsu había cambiado desde entonces, pero conservaba aquel espíritu alegre e infantil que la llenaba de júbilo y de dicha. Y ahora ella era incapaz de imaginarse una vida sin que él estuviera en ella.

 **-"Nee- lucy, que estás pensando poniendo esa cara tan dulce? Da miedo"** se burló Happy, quien se había colocado a su lado y ella ni si quiera lo había escuchado venir.

 **-"Cállate gato! No estoy poniendo ninguna cara!"** se alteró, haciendo aspavientos mientras que escuchaba las carcajadas de su pequeño amigo gatuno. Un momento….si Happy estaba allí entonces eso significaba que… Y con los pies clavados en el suelo, se giró para buscar lo que ansiaba encontrar. Su corazón pegó un brinco en su pecho cuando lo vió allí, frente a ella, luciendo una de las sonrisas más radiantes que el muchacho había esbozado hasta la fecha.

 **-"Yooo, Lucee!"** la saludó, elevando la mano. Y ella sonrió con una mezcla entre alivio y ternura al verlo. Lo había echado de menos durante todo el día!

Sus ojos color chocolate derretido se detuvieron en la figura de su compañero y lo observó detenidamente: Su pelo, aunque seguía conservando ese aspecto alborotado que siempre lucía, se veía brillante y algunos mechones habían sido "domados", cambiando el nacimiento de su raíz hacia el lado derecho. Llevaba unos pantalones tipo bombachos azul pardo casi negro que como siempre, dejaban sus rodillas al descubierto y una casaca del mismo color, ceñida a su cintura por un cinturón de cuero. Estaba abotonada hasta arriba, impidiéndole ver a la maga el maravilloso pecho bien trabajado del pelirrosa, cosa que interiormente le molestó. Pero antes de poder distinguir más de sus ropas, una en particular captó su atención y era su chaqueta granate. Al instante abrió los ojos sorprendida y el joven se acercó a ella, sonriente.

 **-"Veo que te has dado cuenta"**. Su tono de voz era tremendamente suave y se sintió feliz de que ella hubiera reconocido la prenda.

Ella se sonrojó y pasó los dedos por los bordados de las mangas. Era la chaqueta con la que lo vió por primera vez en Hargeon, aquella granate con dos círculos y dos barras doradas en cada brazo. Adoraba esa chaqueta, pues pensaba que el granate hacía un buen contraste con su bronceada piel y con su pelo rosa. Cómo sabía él eso?

 **-"Llevabas esto el día que te conocí"**. Sus pupilas se dilataron y titilaron. Si aquello había sido un gesto romántico por parte de Natsu, le había parecido lo más tierno del mundo.

 **-"Sé que te gustaba esta chaqueta y pensé que nos daría suerte"** afirmó, tomándola de las manos y manteniéndose a corta distancia. Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras que sus dedos se entrelazaron. El joven se mostraba bastante tranquilo en comparación con Lucy, cuyas pulsaciones ya comenzaban a alcanzar niveles críticos.

Happy, observándolos, sonrió para luego retirarse y volver a la fiesta. Sabía cuándo molestar, interrumpir, mofarse y abochornar; pero también cuando era el momento de dejar a una pareja a solas. Les dedicó un último vistazo para desearle a su compañero toda la suerte del mundo y se marchó revoloteando alegremente y pensando en dónde demonios había dejado su cámara de fotos y es que, por ahora no les molestaría, pero luego….

El corazón de Lucy latía desaforado. Su respiración se aceleró y sus rodillas amenazaron con tambalearse. Había soñado todo el día con ese momento pero ahora no sabía cómo o por dónde empezar.

 **-"Lucee, por qué estás tan nerviosa? Oigo tu corazón desde aquí"** puntualizó, acariciando una de sus mejillas suavemente mientras que sus ojos verdes jade brillaban. La rubia respiró de forma entrecortada ante el contacto puesto que él nunca la había tocado así, de una forma tan natural e íntima.

 **-"Supongo que es una tontería esconderte nada a ti, verdad? Estoy panicando como una idiota cuando tú ya sabes lo que quiero decirte"** sonrió derrotada, acariciando la mano que Natsu sostenía sobre su mejilla. Cómo demonios hacía él para lucir tan tranquilo?

 **-"Es difícil sorprender a un Dragon Slayer"** se jactó, mostrándole la sexy sonrisa ladeada que sólo le había visto esbozar una vez, el día anterior, en la enfermería.

 **-"Ya…notas mi pulso y mi olor y todo eso"** añadió, ruborizándose. Él asintió con otra sonrisa. Sin embargo, la muchacha se apartó de él y se giró, dándole la espalda.

 **-"No es justo. Yo también quiero saber cómo te sientes o lo que piensas"** susurró, a sabiendas de que él podría oírle, mientras llevaba una mano al tronco del árbol y acariciaba su rugosa superficie.

Natsu notó cómo ella apenas podía controlar los nervios y, aunque no tenía por qué estar preocupada, empatizó con ella y con esa tonta inseguridad que notaba que sentía. Despacio, sorteó las muletas, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho de la maga y pegando su cuerpo al suyo, dejándola sentir su calidez y esperando que ella notase, a través de la ropa, que su corazón también latía como loco.

 **-"Luce, no estoy jugando. Sé lo que sientes por mí y no estaría aquí si la idea no me complaciera. Puedo parecer un idiota, pero no lo soy. Sé que hay veces en las que se es valiente de otras formas y no solo peleando y hasta ahora tú me llevas ventaja en eso"**. Apretó el abrazo al sentirla temblar. **–"Por favor, mírame. No tengas miedo. Vamos, tú no necesitas tener los sentidos de una cazadora de dragones para saber que me siento igual que tú".**

Lucy jadeó ante sus palabras y se giró, para mirarle a los ojos. Natsu se quedó sin respiración cuando se topó de lleno con aquel hermoso rostro que lo miraba con idolatría y emoción contenida. Sus mejillas despedían calor y sus ojos titilaban, bañados en una emoción que él todavía no sabía describir. Se veía absolutamente hermosa y él se maldijo por no haberle prestado atención a aquellos ojos o a aquellos labios generosos y sonrosados antes. Pero ahora era el momento y ambos lo sabían. Habían retrasado e ignorado sus sentimientos por demasiado tiempo.

 **-"Me conoces mejor que nadie"** afirmó, afianzando sus manos en sus caderas. Ella tembló de nuevo ante el contacto. No daba crédito a tener a un Natsu tan calmado y seguro de sí mismo delante de ella, a pesar de estar a punto de oír cómo se le confesaba. Sabía que el mago nunca dudaba ni de él ni de sus nakamas y que le llevaba ventaja al notar sus sentimientos hacia él y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa. Un pequeño masaje en sus caderas con los pulgares la hicieron volver a mirarle a los ojos. Vió en ellos felicidad y compenetración y hasta quizá un poco de diversión; de seguro al notarla tan turbada por él. Se centró en sus finas cejas rosas, un poco ceñidas, dándole profundidad a su mirada, en su nariz fina y un poco respingona, parecida a la de un elfo y en unos graciosos y blancos colmillos que asomaban por unos labios rellenos en su justa medida y que al contraerse en una sonrisa, provocaban que le salieran unos adorables hoyuelos.

Natsu era guapo, más de lo que había podido apreciar y es que el loco de su amigo nunca era capaz de quedarse quieto durante cinco minutos para poder dejarle observarle con detenimiento. Vale, lo había mirado hasta quedarse dormida cuando él estuvo en la enfermería durante semanas, pero apreciar sus gestos lo hacían aún más atractivo.

El joven mago pegó su frente a la de ella e inspiró profundamente, deleitándose con el aroma a jazmín de su Lucy. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en sus emociones y trató de enviárselas. Vio pasar mil momentos junto a ella por su cabeza y los recuerdos le hicieron volver a sonreír. Ya ni si quiera recordaba cómo había sido su vida antes de haberla encontrado.

 **-"Vamos, dime lo que sé que sabes"** le pidió, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Entonces ella también respiró profundo. Tenía que ser valiente como él le había dicho que era y natural, pues era su mejor amigo y el hombre que le había cambiado la vida para siempre. De repente, una serie de imágenes pasaron por su mente y los recuerdos compartidos con Natsu le hicieron emocionarse. Era como si hubiera captado lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento… Sería por la mágica de vínculo de Zeref?

 **-"Sé…sé que darías tu vida por mi sin dudarlo"** comenzó. El joven abrió sus ojos y los clavó en ella, prestando toda su atención. Sus manos subieron por sus brazos, acariciándolos con las palmas abiertas, sintiendo bajo la tela los músculos bien definidos.

 **-"Sé que soy en lo primero que piensas cuando abres los ojos por la mañana"**. Ahora era su turno de pegar su cuerpo al de Dragneel y ambos soltaron aire por la nariz cuando sus senos se comprimieron contra los duros pectorales. Se sentía más calmada. No tenía nada que temer. Era Natsu.

 **-"Sé que soy tu mejor amiga y tu confidente, que te doy fuerzas cuando lo necesitas y que adoras estar a mi lado porque soy tu persona favorita en el mundo".** Sus brazos rodearon su cuello, acomodándose sobre su inseparable bufanda de escamas. Su olor la invadió. Un perfume a lluvia y tierra mojada que le hizo mojarse los labios. Gesto que el pelirrosa no pasó por alto y afianzó el agarre en sus caderas, apretándola contra él.

 **-"Aja…"** la animó a seguir. Ambos sabían que ahora venía la parte importante.

 **-"Y sé que siempre me has querido y que has retrasado este momento porque tenías que encontrar a Igneel y ocuparte de Zeref. Yo habría sido una distracción para ti y un objetivo para él y ante todo me querías sana y salva"**. Hasta ella misma se sorprendió de esa afirmación, pero era algo que había acudido a su mente, como si algo o alguien se lo hubiera colocado ahí y que muy dentro de su ser sentía.

 **-"Lucee"** susurró, sorprendido y conmovido, acercándose a ella de tal forma que casi podría paladear el aire que ella exhalaba.

 **-"Te has empeñado en que te viera como un niño cuando hace mucho que la búsqueda de Igneel te había convertido en hombre"** susurró ella también, acariciando un una mano la cicatriz de su mejilla mientras que con la otra enredó sus dedos en los suaves mechones rosas. Esbozó una dulce sonrisa y unas lágrimas traicioneras resbalaron por su mejilla.

 **-"Te amo, Natsu. Y lo siento, pero voy a seguir llevándote ventaja en eso de ser valiente"** le confesó, provocando en el mago de fuego esa sexy sonrisa ladeada que la derretía, pues él iba a acabar ahora mismo con esa diferencia.

 **-"No lo creo"** le susurró para luego tomarla por la nuca y apoderarse de sus labios.

-ooooo-ooooo-oooooo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooo

Bueno, bueno, qué les pareció? ains, ese Natsu, con sus pequeños y dulces detalles! los que me conocen un poco ya saben que tengo debilidad por este personaje!. Ojalá fuera capaz de hacerle actuar tal y como Mashima haría, pero el verdadero Natsu es alguien bastante impredecible y siempre me rebano los sesos para no caer mucho en el occ...

Me he inspirado en la última portada del manga para hacer que Natsu apareciera con su chaqueta granate del primer episodio, ya que sentí una nostalgia tremenda y he utilizado en la línea de tiempo varias referencias a algunas Ovas con la finalidad de hacerlo todo más realista.

Sé que Lucy es una completa inútil para eso de los sentimientos y las confesiones, pero sé que ella ha ido madurando a través de las sagas, tal y como una chica normal haría en la vida real y la he hecho actuar de una forma un poco más madura. ^^

En este capi he dejado algunas pistas sobre la temática general ya que hoy os he mostrado cómo la _Unison Soul_ de Zeref ha unido más de lo que creen a Natsu y a Lucy. Palabras como vínculo, END, el consejo mágico y Acnoloquia irán apareciendo más adelante y todo aderezado con unos cuantos Lemmons por supuesto! jejejeje (eso nunca falta en un fic mío)

Así que nada, espero que se queden conmigo un tiempecito más. Por cierto, Natsu aún no sabe que su vida está ligada a una llave y que Lucy la posee. Cómo reaccionará?

Pues lo sabrán en la próxima actualización! ^^ Jaa,nee!


	4. CAP4- VÍNCULO

**AVISO A LOS LECTORES QUE NO ESTEN AL DIA EN EL MANGA QUE HAY UN CONTENIDO IMPORTANTE DE SPOILERS!**

 **Para facilitar la lectura, aclarar que utilizo expresiones del japonés (temme, ne? yo! Oi) y palabras en romaji (alfabetización latina de los kanjis), como "temmera".**

 **También** **tengo la costumbre de poner sólo los símbolos de exclamación al final, como en el inglés.**

 **Este capi es 100% NALU.**

 **Natsu y todo el universo Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Estoy deseando ver Dragon Cry! ejem, ejem...les dejo con la actualización. Nos vemos abajo! ^^**

 **CAP.4 – VÍNCULO**

Oír la confesión de Lucy había sido para él un subidón de adrenalina que bien podría parecerse al mismo que sentía cuando ganaba en una batalla. Su voz temblorosa, con un tono suave y tremendamente femenino en contraste con aquellos ojos que le miraban con firmeza, como si le acabara de hacer el juramento más importante de su vida, fue el detonante para que se atreviera a eliminar cualquier distancia entre ellos.

El primer contacto fue tan intenso como breve. Si no hubiese una fiesta a su alrededor, se habría escuchado un gran "smoooch" en todo el parque y es que Natsu tan sólo estampó sus labios contra los de su compañera, posando la totalidad de los suyos en los de ella. De inmediato quedó anonadado al sentir como aquellos belfos suaves y rellenos cedían a la presión y se amoldaban a los suyos, envolviéndolos en un manto de calor que le hizo separarse de ella para mirarlos asombrado.

 **-"Wow…"** susurró, liberando su nuca para tomar su rostro suavemente entre sus manos, dejando sus frentes unidas. Ella, preciosa y emocionada, sonrió un poco tímida mientras que posaba sus manos en sus anchos hombros.

- **"Sí…wow"** coincidió. Natsu compartío su sonrisa y la miró a los ojos todavía con asombro en ellos. Luego volvió a mirar su boca. Su pulgar derecho le acarició el labio inferior, despacio, yendo de izquierda a derecha y cuando llegó a la comisura, tiró levemente hacia abajo, provocando que el labio cediera un poco y le mostrase su parte interior, más roja y brillante, incitándolo…

El verse observada así, aunque se tratase tan sólo de su boca, hizo que sus rodillas volvieran a temblar. Luego, sonrió para sus adentros al verlo tan maravillado. Quién decía que no se podía sorprender a un Dragon Slayer?

 **-"Lucee"**.

 **-"Mmm?"**. Ahora estaba demasiado idiotizada para gesticular palabra alguna.

 **-"Quiero volver a besarte"** y casi le sonó a una súplica. Ainss, su tonto dragón.

 **-"Natsu, no necesitas pedirme perm…hmmmpff"** y él no la dejó terminar la frase.

Ésta vez el joven no estampó su boca contra la de ella con emoción contenida sino que convirtió la caricia en una ola de emociones que fluyeron despacio, poco a poco, como en una sinfonía que iría alcanzando el _increscendo._ Tras el primer beso, suave, le siguieron pequeños toques, primero el labio superior, luego el inferior, luego sus comisuras... Pegó de nuevo su cuerpo al de ella y apoyó su mano izquierda en el árbol, aprisionándola contra él, mientras que con la derecha la sujetó por la mejilla. Su pulgar tiró de nuevo de su labio y Natsu le dio una probada, haciendo por primera vez contacto con su saliva. Al instante, el pequeño gemido que emitió su compañera y el despertar de sus instintos, le hicieron chuparlo y tirar suavemente de él, atrapando su jugosidad entre sus labios.

Lucy jadeó. Aún no habían profundizado el beso y él ya la tenía a su merced, notando cómo su cuerpo iba reaccionando. Por kami! Había sido una tonta al pensar que su primer beso sería el típico y clásico tímido hasta terminar en uno de película. No había caído en la cuenta de que si era con Natsu, quien estaba totalmente centrado en aprender todo lo que consiste en besar en una noche, las cosas serían de todo menos típicas y… _tímidas._

Ese jadeo atravesó sus oídos, comprimió su manzana de adán, se arremolinó en su estómago y terminó luego en aquel lugar entre sus piernas. Su temperatura aumentó y las hormonas comenzaron a fluir por todo su cuerpo. Así, se dejó llevar por lo que éste le decía y le pedía; y rezó porque a Lucy le pareciera bien, porque a duras penas iba a poder detenerse.

Emocionado y motivado, recorrió el filo de sus labios con su lengua, probándola y tentándola. Ella no tardó en tocarle con la suya, de forma trémula y cuando eso ocurrió, no necesitó nada más para por fin invadir su boca y profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas bailaron la una con la otra, enredándose, acariciándose y deleitándose con el sabor del otro. Despacio, rotando, chocando, enlazándose, empujando…hasta que poco a poco fueron aumentando la intensidad, convirtiendo aquel beso en una auténtica batalla.

Lucy enterró sus manos en su pelo, tironeando de las hebras rosas de su nuca y luego gimió contra sus labios, cuando él, por reacción, liberó su mejilla para tomarla por la cintura y apretarla contra él.

Oh por kami, ese beso era fogoso e imperioso. Un Natsu en toda regla.

La mano izquierda de Lucy comenzó a bajar, pasando por su brazo y luego acarició su pectoral, introduciéndose debajo de la chaqueta roja, buscando sentir su piel más cerca. Su lengua gironeó juguetonamente sobre la suya y esta vez fue él quien gimió en su boca, provocando una corriente eléctrica que la recorrió entera y que desembocó en su bajo vientre, contrayendo su interior y humedeciéndose al instante. Natsu lo notó. El olor de Lucy se volvía diferente e intenso y puede que fuera inexperto, pero era un hombre, un hombre con un olfato muy desarrollado detectando las feromonas de una mujer receptiva.

Sus pulmones requirieron de aire y ambos tuvieron que romper el beso, reticentes. Seguían muy cerca, la mano de Lucy enterrada entre su ropa y la de él atascada en su cintura.

 **-"Mooo, cualquiera diría que este ha sido tu primer beso"** bromeó ella, aun respirando con dificultad.

 **-"Ya sabes que doy el 100% en todo"** respondió, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Y ambos pensaron que ahí terminaría, pero no contaron con que sus cuerpos tenían otra idea en mente y en cuanto sus pulmones se recuperaron y sus alientos volvieron a rozarse, ya estaban devorándose la boca el uno al otro de nuevo.

A esas alturas Natsu ya estaba completamente encendido. Sabía lo que era una erección, es más, como todo hombre, se había masturbado, pero lo que nunca había sentido era esa necesidad desgarradora que le abría en canal por dentro de desnudar a Lucy y poseerla de todas las maneras que pudiera aprender. Sus gemidos y su olor no le ayudaban en nada. Había excitado a su compañera y lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Lucy sintió como Dragneel pasó a bajar la mano de su cintura a su cadera y la pegó a él sin vergüenza alguna, sintiendo por completo sus pectorales, su abdomen y…su erección?. Un calor abrasador le quemó las entrañas e hizo palpitar su sexo al descubrir que él estaba en el mismo estado que ella. De qué se sorprendía? Se había dejado engañar por la conducta asexual que él siempre había mostrado, pero sin embargo, era lógico pensar que un hombre como él, enérgico, fogoso y de puros instintos, fuera un excitante e intenso compañero sexual...un momento, Sexo! Natsu le estaba haciendo pensar en cosas que no debería demasiado pronto, pero si era la primera vez que se tocaban!

 **-"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"** oyeron exclamar a un grupo de voces a sus espaldas

Click!

 **-"Ara, ara…vosotros dos…"** oyeron la risita de Mira

 **-"Fu,fu,fu"**. Click! .

 **-"Oi, Salamander, iros a un hotel"** apuntó Gajeel.

click, click!

 **-"Luu-chan…".** Levi todavía no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto.

 **-"Wendy, no mires"** decía una gatita mientras le tapaba los ojos a cierta muchachita con las mejillas encendidas.

 **-"Eso es muy…OTOKOOO!** "

 **-"A ver si aprendes a besar así, ELF-MAN"** arrastró las sílabas EverGreen.

 **-"Maa…maaaa….MATRIMONIO!"** exclamó Erza, tan roja y acalorada que tuvo que recostarse en el pecho de su pudibundo novio. Si Jellal la hubiese besado así la primera vez, no lo habría dejado salir de la cama en una semana.

 **-"El amor es tan bonito, verdad Lucy-chan?"** expresaba Mavis pegando saltitos de alegría.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron abruptamente por la inesperada interrupción para toparse con medio gremio, quien, alertados por Happy, habían venido a felicitar a la pareja por su unión, sin esperar que se encontrarían con semejante derroche de pasión en pleno parque de Sora.

 **-"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** gritó Lucy, muerta de vergüenza y apartando al pelirrosa de un empujón.

 **-"Temmera! Qué cojones estáis haciendo todos aquí? Woah! Happy, encontraste la cámara!"** Sí, y esa había sido la reacción de nuestro querido Natsu mientras que Lucy quería llamar a Virgo, que le cavara un agujero, desaparecer bajo tierra y no salir hasta dentro de 200 años.

 **-"Ca…cámara?"** balbuceó la rubia, mirando a los dos idiotas que tenía por compañeros.

 **-"Aye, sir! Y ya verás las fotos que os he tomado, fufufu!"**

 **-"No...fot…fo…"** en serio? Fotos de ella toda cachonda por un simple beso? Es que ese gato quería matarla?

 **-"Wooo, genial, así tendremos un recuerdo de nuestro primer beso, verdad Lucy?"** se giró hacia ella, con una sonrisa de las suyas de oreja a oreja.

 **-"Dudo mucho que vaya a olvidarlo... "** comentó divertida Kana.

 **-"Mite, mite! La cámara es una kodac así que ya se ha desvelado la primera"** Al instante, todos se acercaron para ver la escena: Natsu comiéndosela viva mientras ella lo sobetea y lo aprieta contra sí, con una inmensa cara de…desesperada? necesitada? todo a la vez?

 **-"Fufufu…Lucy heentaaai"** y eso fue el colmo para que la pobre maga celestial, con el rojo cubriendo cada cm de su cara y cuello, se desplomara sobre sí echando humo por las orejas mientras que todos se reían a carcajadas y Natsu la sujetaba con una expresión entre diversión y orgullo.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, todos estaban reunidos cerca de la barra que habían montado en el parque. El ambiente era alegre y el aire olía a comida rica y a verano. Todos los del gremio charlaban animadamente y el sonido de las carcajadas y las conversaciones se mezclaba con la música. En medio del parque, había un tablado de madera en donde unos músicos daban lo mejor de sí para que sus tambores, violines, panderetas y flautas amenizaran la tan merecida velada.

Lucy sentía que su pulso todavía no había cobrado un ritmo normal. Estaba incluso un poco molesta por sentirse todavía tan turbada cuando Natsu ni si quiera la había vuelto a besar desde que vinieron todos sus compañeros a celebrar con ellos. Hasta cierto punto era comprensible ya que no iban a ponerse a sobetearse ahí en medio delante de todos y proporcionarle a Happy más material indecoroso con el que avergonzarla; pero al menos había esperado algún gesto diferente por parte de su compañero que la hiciera sentirse como su pareja…porque…eso eran, no? Ella ya le había dicho que le amaba y él había aceptado sus sentimientos y admitido que era correspondida así que…mínimo eran novios, no?

Su siguiente pensamiento la hizo bajar su rostro y quedarse pensativa mirando sus manos. Su mirada perdió luz al pensar que Natsu no le había dicho que la amaba. Conociéndolo, seguro que Dragneel había pensado que eso sobraba y que ella lo daría por sentado con sus acciones, pero oírlo de sus labios habría sido el bálsamo que su inseguro corazón necesitaba.

 _Amarla…._

Aún no le había dicho que END seguía vivo y lo que había podido hacer gracias a la Unison Soul de Zeref. No le había dicho que ella era, literalmente, la dueña de su vida. Al instante se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y cerró sus manos en puños: cómo podía esperar que Natsu la amara libremente sabiendo eso?

Alzó la mirada para buscarle. Lo encontró riendo, bromeando, poniéndose ciego de carne asada y cerveza. Su escandalosa risa, sus travesuras, la manera que tenía de provocar a Gajeel, la cara de pánico que esbozó cuando una borracha y temible Erza fue a poner "calma", su pelo rosa que reflejaba la luz de los farolillos, brillando en diferentes e intensos colores...Aún no daba crédito a que alguien tan lleno de vida y bondad hubiera podido albergar tanto tiempo a un demonio dentro.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos verde jade oscuros se colocaron delante de su cara, observándola con un gracioso gesto.

 **-"Nat..Natsu!"** se sorprendió.

 **-"Lucee…qué te pasa? Estas aburrida?"** le preguntó, con un gesto tan inocente que la rubia a duras penas podía relacionarlo con el hombre candente y masculino que la había besado hacía unas horas.

 **-"No, no es nada eso. Tan sólo pensaba en muchas cosas y te veía divertirte"**. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tímida.

 **-"Ya bueno….pero no puedo divertirme si tú no lo haces. Ya sabes que es mejor cuando lo hacemos juntos"** afirmó, apartando las muletas de la muchacha y obligándola a levantarse.

 **-"Qué haces?"** quiso saber, mirando cómo pasaba su brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y la alzaba hasta llevarla en brazos, a estilo princesa.

 **-"Te llevo a bailar"** afirmó, luciendo todos sus dientes. **–"Estas aburrida porque no puedes moverte con esa escayola"**.

Ella se ruborizó y escondió la cara en el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula del muchacho. Eso sí era diferente…Natsu bailando? Y que la cargara así cuando normalmente la trataba como un saco de patatas y la echaba en su hombro?…bueno, ahí tenía el gesto diferenciador que ella estaba esperando.

El baile fue tremendamente divertido y consiguió que Lucy riera a carcajadas. Él había colocado sus pies encima de los suyos y provocaba que ella se moviera a la vez de él. Su horrible sentido del ritmo había convertido aquello en una serie de ridículos movimientos, piruetas exageradas, giros apresurados y posturas extrañas, lo que había hecho que la joven maga riera hasta el cansancio.

Al cabo de un rato, la música ralentizó el ritmo al igual que ellos. Con una enorme cara de satisfacción, Natsu la tomó entre sus brazos y convirtió sus ridículos movimientos en un mecer lento y agradable. Ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello y enterró de nuevo su naríz en su cuello. Su olor la invadió y la relajó. Se sentía protegida.

 **-"Me encanta oírte reír"** afirmó, modulando su tono de voz. Él sabía que el baile había sido desastroso, pero lo había hecho adrede porque sabía que ella no se sentiría en ridículo y que deleitaría sus oídos con sus carcajadas. Ellos siempre lo pasaban bien juntos.

 **-"Gracias por hacerlo"** apreció, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse. Él acarició su espalda con una mano y le dio un beso en la cabeza, enterrando la nariz entre las hebras doradas. Oh, Kami! Cuál tierno podía ser este hombre? Pero si era el tío más bruto que había conocido!

 **-"Nee, Lucee? Por qué no me dices ya lo que te ocurre? Sé que no llevas toda la noche aburrida sino preocupada"**. Ella se sorprendió y se apartó para mirarlo a la cara.

 **-"Yo también soy el que mejor te conoce"** sonrió, al discernir en los ojos chocolate de ella la pregunta.

Al instante, notó como los jugosos y suaves labios de la maga celestial envolvieron los suyos. Más que agradado por la iniciativa de su compañera, el Dragon Slayer profundizó el beso, volviéndose todo un experto en una noche, provocando un leve gemidito en su rubia.

 **-"Llévame a casa"** le pidió ella, sonrojada, cuando se separaron.

 **-"Woouuuu! Vaya giro de los acontecimientos! Fufufu! Lucy hentaaiii"** oyó al instante al tocapelotas del minino azul hacer burlas tras ellos. Es que ese maldito gato siempre tenía que aparecer en el momento justo? Y que era eso de _"Lucy hentaaaii"_ a todas horas? Es que era su frase sustitutiva de _" teeee guuuussssta"?_ porque el maldito exceed enrollaba la lengua de la misma forma irritante!

 **-"Que no es eso!"** se defendió, toda roja. Natsu sin embargo, no había entendido qué tenía que ver que ella le hubiese pedido que la llevara a su casa con ser una pervertida…Ains, este niño inocente!

 **-"Yooo, Happy! Querrás despedirte de los del gremio de nuestra parte?"** le pidió, ayudando a Lucy a bajar del tablado y recogiendo las muletas que habían dejado apoyadas en un árbol.

 **-"Claro! Pero…a dónde vais tan pronto?"**

 **-"Ya has oído a mi novia, quiere que la lleve a casa"** le informó, con una gran sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrosadas. A ese punto, a Lucy el chorro de babas le llegaba ya al suelo.

Novia! Había dicho novia! Y ella preocupada por eso! Se le había vuelto a olvidar que Natsu lo hacía todo fluir de forma sencilla.

* * *

Lucy vivía otra vez en su antigua casa, antes de que se mudara a Croccus. Aquella humilde morada le traía demasiados recuerdos preciosos para ella, por no decir que su casera en realidad le caía bastante bien, aunque le hubiese robado ropa del armario. Por primera vez en su vida, Natsu había entrado por la puerta, dejándola sobre la cama con un ágil movimiento. A él también le encantaba aquella casa y ya estaba deseando acostarse en la cama de Lucy…y con Lucy.

Un solo cruce de miradas con su compañera le bastó para saber que ella abordaría el tema sin más dilación. Con un gesto, ella le indicó que se sentara en la cama y él tan sólo obedeció, preocupado por verla tan inquieta. Se descalzó, apoyó su espalda en la pared y subió sus piernas, cruzandolas en posición de loto. Ella, imitándole aunque dejando la pierna enyesada estirada, apretó su juego de llaves contra sí, preguntándose en qué momento debía de extraer la llave de obsidiana y mostrársela al pelirrosa.

 **-"Natsu…hasta ahora nadie te ha contado por qué sigues con vida, verdad?"** comenzó.

 **-"Los del gremio me dijeron que eras tú quien debía explicármelo y tú me dijiste que me lo contarías, así que no tenía por qué preguntar"** respondió, encogiendo los hombros.

 **-"La verdad es que nunca tuvimos oportunidad de hablar... Fue Happy quien metió la pata y reveló que eras END y, debo decirte que me dolió mucho que me lo ocultaras.."** admitió Lucy con tristeza.

 **-"Había tomado la decisión de matar a Zeref y no quería preocuparte por un final inevitable. Si él moría yo también y si yo mismo buscaba su muerte…para qué decirte nada?"**

 **-"Eso...fue una decisión muy egoísta"** Ella frunció los labios, comenzando a sentir como sus ojos escocían. Tanto como lo fue el que la abandonase un año para irse a entrenar, por mucho que entendiera los motivos por los que lo hizo, aunque no se lo diría. No estaban ahí para reprocharle cosas del pasado.

 **-"No quería que nada quebrantase mi voluntad…y tú lo habrías hecho, Luce"** admitió, notando en ella lo dolía que se sentía. Luego alzó su rostro con una mano para obligarla a mirarle. **-"Sabes que lo hacía para protegeros a todos".** Ella volvió a apartar su mirada de él y se pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja. Aquello nunca sería excusa suficiente para ella y Natsu pensó que debía explicarle que aquello había sido el plan b y que renunciar a su vida y a ella no había sido su primera y única intención.

 **-"No fue algo fácil para mí el día que Zeref me reveló que yo era su hermano menor y que era END. Llevaba en mi brazo el poder remanente que Igneel había dejado en mi cuerpo y conseguí activar una nueva técnica: el Modo Rey Dragón de Fuego. Eso es lo que me llevó un año aprender y esa iba a ser la única oportunidad** **que iba a tener de destruirle**. **Cuando me mostró el libro, yo no le creí y lo atravesó con su magia. El dolor que sentí en el vientre, tal y como si me hubiesen perforado a mí también, me llenó de ira. Aquello era cierto y yo perdí mi propia identidad."**.

Lucy estaba sorprendida. Natsu nunca había hablado tan en serio durante tanto tiempo seguido. Ahora él mostraba aquella faceta suya que ella siempre había pensado que tenía: él era mucho más inteligente de lo que siempre aparentaba.

 **-"Así que era eso lo que ocultabas bajo aquellas vendas"** afirmó más que preguntó, acariciando tímidamente el brazo de Natsu en donde ella recordaba haberlas visto cubriendo su piel. Él asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Por fín Natsu se estaba abriendo con ella y el saber que al principio no fue un suicida, la calmó.

 **-"Qué más te contó Zeref?"** quiso saber, acercándose a él y tomándolo de la mano que descansaba en una de sus piernas. Él se la sostuvo con cariño y le tomó la otra.

 **-"Que morí hace 400 años y que él me revivió con la magia Etherías. Conoció a Igneel, quien junto con los demás dragones, estaban buscando a niños huérfanos a los que enseñarles la magia de Dragon Slayer. La guerra contra Acnologia había dejado a los dragones que estaban a favor de la humanidad casi extintos y éstos quisieron formar a nuevos cazadragones y transportarnos a una era en la que hubiera suficiente ethernano para alimentar la magia de todos y tener una oportunidad contra Acnologia."**

 **-"Te explicó lo de la guerra civil entre dragones…"** apuntó ella. Él asintió.

 **-"Una tal Anna, amiga de Zeref, los ayudó a transportarnos al futuro. Llegamos el 7-7-X777 y los dragones se ocultaron en nuestros cuerpos, haciéndonos creer que se habían ido. Zeref engañó a Igneel puesto que su motivo oculto de colaborar en aquello no era ayudar a los dragones a proteger a la humanidad sino el que yo me hiciera tan fuerte como para que un día pudiera matarlo. Yo era la causa en cierto modo de que él recibiera la maldición de Ankhseram por querer traerme a la vida y era yo el que debía acabarlo. Para cuando Igneel se dio cuenta de que yo era END, me amaba demasiado para destruirme…".**

 **-"El apellido de esa Anna era Heartfilia"**. Natsu la miró a los ojos con sorpresa. **–"Mi familia siempre ha sido la encargada de custodiar la puerta Eclipse a lo largo de los siglos y todas mis antecesoras fueron magas celestiales. Anna quería enviaros a un futuro en donde pudierais matar a Acnologia así que decidió que esa fecha era la que correspondía a la mejor época. El plan fue pasando de generación en generación hasta que mi madre, Layla Heartfilia, abrió la puerta Eclipse."**

 **-"Quieres decir que tu madre…?"**

 **-"Mi madre fue quien te trajo a esta era. Curioso, verdad?"**. El parpadeó varias veces. El destino era algo increíble.

 **-"Sabías que Anna Heartfilia fue quien tejió mi bufanda con las escamas de Igneel?"**. Ahora era el turno de Lucy de sorprenderse. Luego ambos guardaron silencio, mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

 **-"Hemos estado conectados desde el principio. Estábamos destinados a conocernos"** resumió ella, abrumada por todo. **-"Y justo por traerte aquí, mi madre perdió la vida".**

Natsu sintió un nudo en la garganta tras esas palabras. La mamá de Lucy había muerto por él? bueno, habían traído también a los demás Dragon Slayers, pero dada su relación con Lucy, no podía evitar sentir que se la había robado.

 **-"Ni se te ocurra culparte, Dragneel. Ella cumplía con su deber, simplemente, su cuerpo no lo soportó"** le dijo con determinación, tomándolo del rostro y adivinando lo que él estaba pensando. **-"Esa conexión no sólo causó que perdiera a mi mamá. También fue lo que me permitió salvarte la vida, como si el destino quisiera compensar la balanza"**. Sus ojos chocolate se humedecieron de nuevo y sus manos apretaron las de Natsu con fuerza. Él la miró interrogante.

 **-"Zeref inventó un tipo de magia que me permitió vincular a END conmigo mediante ti"**. Habían llegado al momento álgido de la conversación, al kit de la cuestión, al summun, lo que había temido decirle y…y….Natsu mostraba en ese momento su mayor cara de idiota del planeta. Se rascó la cabeza y rodó los ojos.

 **-"Haa? No he entendido nada"** y rompió la tensión del momento, haciendo que Lucy perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera de lado.

 **-"Eres un idota! Mira esto!"** rebuscó entre su llavero hasta desenganchar la llave negra. Al instante, Natsu quedó perplejo ante la visión de una llave de obsidiana. Parecía una llave celestial, sin embargo, no se sentía ni olía así. En la joya engarzada que llevaba, se podían distinguir unas llamas negras flameando en su interior.

Lucy exhaló nerviosa mientras que observó la reacción de Natsu. El pelirrosa, con el ceño fruncido, extendió su mano para tocar la llave y cuando sus dedos acariciaron su forma, las llamas de la joya se volvieron más virulentas y se convirtieron en llamas doradas.

 **-"Esta llave…se siente como yo"**

 **-"Es la llave de END"** le disipó toda duda. **–"Logré extraerlo de ti y mandarlo a una dimensión estelar en donde sólo yo puedo acceder "**

 **-"Lucee…END sigue vivo?"**. Oh, oh, Natsu no sabía cómo tomarse aquello y Lucy lo notó.

 **-"Si le dejaba en tu cuerpo, morirías. Si le mataba, morirías. No tuve otra opción. Antes de desvanecerse, el alma de Zeref me dijo que había hallado la forma de salvarte y que sólo alguien con quien mantuvieses un vínculo tan potente como el tuyo con END podría hacerlo. Me dijo que los Etherías eran muy parecidos a los espíritus celestiales y que obedecían bajo vínculo. END estaba unido a ti bajo vínculo de muerte y yo pude establecer un vínculo diferente con él usando la magia que inventó para nosotros: "Unison Soul". Así pude extraer a END de ti y unirlo a mi bajo vínculo de…amor"**. Su voz tembló y su corazón tamborileó en su garganta. De nuevo le confesaba a Natsu sus sentimientos y aunque no lo hubiese hecho, la historia de cómo había podido salvarle la vida se lo habría acabado revelando.

 **-"Por qué te ayudó Zeref?"**. Su tono de voz era serio y sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, aparentemente ajeno a lo que acababa de decirle.

 **-"La maldición desapareció cuando por fín murió y el alma de Zeref, en inicio buena, pudo recobrar la cordura y enseñarme el hechizo antes de desaparecer. Su última voluntad fue salvarte la vida, Natsu"** abogó por el mago negro.

Pasaron unos instantes de silencio. Lucy sintió como unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas cuando Natsu dejó de mirarla para volver a enfocarse en la llave. No le dijo nada durante al menos tres minutos. La muchacha no lo soportó más y le hizo una reverencia, hincando sus codos en el colchón.

 **-"Perdóname. Soy la única que puede ahora controlar a END y por tanto, a ti. Su vínculo conmigo me ha convertido en su dueña, en su ama y yo tengo el poder de decidir si vive o muere. Natsu…cómo pretendo que me ames libremente sabiendo que tu vida me pertenece?"** y sin esperar respuesta, rompió a llorar desconsolada, temiendo que Natsu renegara de ella y que la abandonara.

Al instante sintió como el joven la incorporaba de golpe y la estrechaba entre sus brazos, rompiendo a llorar con ella.

 **-"A caso eres tonta? Me has convertido de nuevo en humano y me has dicho que mi único hermano quiso protegerme al final"** le dijo, entre sollozos. Saber que Zeref había intentado salvarlo le llenó el corazón de perdón. Sabía que aquello no sería suficiente para redimir siglos de maldad y asesinatos, pero para él era un comienzo.

 **-"Natsu…"** lloró de forma más intensa, abrazándose a él más fuerte.

 **-"Mi vida nunca ha sido tan libre como ahora y mi existencia se debe ahora al amor que alguien siente por mí y no porque quieran utilizarme"** . Se apartó de ella para tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Ella aún lloraba y él dejó caer sus últimas lágrimas antes de transformar su rostro en una de sus adorables sonrisas.

 **-"Ya eras la dueña de mi existencia mucho antes de que consiguieras esa llave. Que si puedo amarte libremente? Lo hago. Te amo, Lucy"**. Pronunció su nombre de la forma correcta, para darle énfasis a su declaración, pues nunca había hablado tan en serio en toda su vida.

La joven maga lo estrechó de nuevo en sus brazos, rompiendo a llorar de forma desconsolada. Lo que Natsu le había dicho le había derretido el corazón y había esfumado toda la oscuridad de su interior, como una gran luz cálida que erradicaba las sombras, como si Natsu fuera su propia fairy Law emocional.

 **-"Aunque esto no me gusta nada...ahora ese maldito de END también se ha enamorado de ti? huummmm"** reflexionó, llevandose una mano a la barbilla mientras que curvaba sus cejas y fruncía sus labios en un gracioso gesto. Con esa absurda idea, consiguió que Lucy sonriera entre sollozos.

 **-"Eres tonto"** se burló, con un tono tremendamente dulce, lanzándose a sus brazos. Entre sonrisas compartidas, comenzó a besarlo: en los labios, en las mejillas, en la frente, en las cejas, en la nariz…Cubrió su rostro de besos mientras que le repetía cuánto lo amaba una y otra vez.

Pero...realmente era una tontería eso que Natsu había insinuado?

* * *

BUENO BUENO, QUÉ TAL GENTE? HASTA AQUÍ LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE HOY. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! YO ME LO HE PASADO MUY BIEN ESCRIBIENDOLA Y BUENO, QUIERO AGRADECEROS LOS ANTERIORES REVIEWS Y HE RECIBIDO MÁS ALERTAS DE SEGUIMIENTO Y FAVORITOS, ASI QUE MIL GRACIAS Y ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLES ^^

Ainsss, qué deciros de mi adorado Natsu? es tan duulce y alocado! y qué tal ese beso? ay madre, hasta a mi me entró calor al escribirlo, jajajaja! no sé, creo que el verdadero Natsu sería apasionado y más si el fuego es su elemento, así que he querido combinar en su primera experiencia la inocencia del descubrimiento con su naturaleza intensa.

La que ha acabado sorprendiéndome es Lucy! conforme fui avanzando me dí cuenta de que quizá ella encaje en el perfíl de ser una chica muy sensual y sexualmente despierta. Mashima ya nos ha mostrado lo melosa que se pone cuando bebe así que he decidido optar por ahí y que sea fácil de _encontarle las cosquillas_...no sé si me entendéis, jejeje

Poco a poco, su relación irá yendo a más y yo estaré esperando entre bastidores, cual pervertida, para contaroslo con pelos y señales! jojojo

Ya bromas a parte, espero que no os haya resultado denso de leer en la parte en la que ambos hablan y se lo cuentan todo. He tratado de resumir todo lo mejor posible y espero no haberme equivocado, ya que no he leído todos los capítulos del manga.

Ahora Natsu ya sabe que END vive y que Lucy los posee, literalmente, a ambos; pero lo que realmente no sabe todavía es cómo les afectará eso más adelante ni tampoco lo que supondrá para el desarrollo de esta historia.

Realmente es más fuerte un vínculo de amor que de muerte? Por qué Mavis es la nueva maestra? se habrá declarado Gray a Juvia? Lucy es una pervertida? todo eso y más en los próximos episodios.

UN ABRAZO ENORME Y QUE VIVA EL NALU Y EL ICHIRUKI! por cierto, han leido lo último? lo de August? y ahora por fín ya sabemos por qué Larcade olía igual que Natsu! Mashima está en casa, señores! esto cada vez se vuelve más interesante!

Nos vemos!


	5. CAP5- LA DECISIÓN DE NATSU

**Hola, hola! ya he vuelto! esta vez os traigo una actualización un poco más larguita, debido a mi tardanza. La vida real esta llena de tareas que a veces no te dejan mucho tiempo para escribir, así que bueno, aquí os dejo una pequeña compensación. Espero que os guste! Aclarar de nuevo que:**

 **-Spoilers.**

 **-Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

 **-Utilizo expresiones en japones transcritas al romaji que seguro que todos conoceréis sin problema ( si veis los animes en japones subtitulado, como debe ser si me permitís decirlo ^^ )**

 **-Mis signos de exclamación sólo aparecen al final de cada frase.**

 **Feliz** **lectura!**

 **CAP.5. LA DECISIÓN DE NATSU**

Natsu despertó con la naríz enterrada entre mechones de cabello rubio sedoso. Lucy estaba acurrucada entre sus brazos y sumida todavía en un apacible sueño del que no quiso despertarla. Ambos estaban de lado y se habían quedado dormidos mirándose el uno al otro. El joven Dragon Slayer suspiró encantado mientras se perdía en el precioso rostro de su compañera. Sonrió mientras que movía la mano que descansaba en su cintura hasta acariciarle la mejilla. No recordaba haber sentido tanta paz en su vida y era un gran alivio despertar junto a ella sin tener que salir corriendo antes de que la maga descubriera que se había colado en su cama y le diera los buenos días echándolo, literalmente, a patadas.

Y es que dormir con Lucy era algo que siempre le había encantado. Adoraba oír los gemiditos que profería cuando cambiaba de posición o se desperezaba, le relajaba escuchar su respiración acompasada y de vez en cuando, se sentía pagado de sí mismo cuando la oía llamarle en sueños. Lucy soñaba con él desde hacía meses, claro que nunca se lo había dicho; primero para no delatarse a sí mismo y segundo, para no avergonzarla más de lo que ya hacía por norma.

Dándole un beso en la frente, siguió perdido en sus pensamientos. Rememoró la conversación tan intensa que habían mantenido y el rato que luego pasaron los dos abrazándose y besándose entre risas y lágrimas. Natsu era un chico al que nunca le había importado llorar delante de nadie. Igneel le enseñó que llorar no era símbolo de debilidad, que mucho menos era tan sólo cosa de chicas o de niños y que su corazón siempre se sentiría más libre cuando eso pasara….y era cierto. Puede que fuese un alocado y que actuara casi siempre sin pensar, pero no todos los días uno se entera de que es un híbrido entre humano y demonio, que su hermano es el mago oscuro más poderoso que haya existido, que tiene más de cuatrocientos años y que su vida depende de la conservación de un libro o en su caso actual, de una llave.

Volvió a abrazar a Lucy cuando sintió de nuevo la calidez brotar en su pecho. Definitivamente, aquello que sentía por ella era amor. No se le ocurría otra palabra para describir aquella ola de gratitud, cariño, respeto, felicidad, complicidad y ternura que ella le provocaba y volvió a agradecerle, besando su frente de nuevo, el que lo liberara de aquella maldición y lo convirtiera en sólo humano; la raza por la que Igneel dio su vida.

Aun así, decirse a sí mismo que todo estaba bien era una mentira. No podía ignorar la sensación que sintió cuando tocó la llave y cómo las llamas encerradas en la gema reaccionaron ante él. Un hormigueo punzante pellizcó las yemas de sus dedos y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda …y él no era de los que sentían escalofríos fácilmente...

Era como si la llave lo reconociera y lo reclamase. Como si parte de él o de su poder estuviera ahí contenido y quisiera volver a fusionarse con él. No podía ignorar que aquello podía ser peligroso. Según Lucy, END estaba en un lugar del que no podía regresar sin que ella interviniese; pero eso no era una garantía y más después de lo que sintió con la llave. Definitivamente, debía ver a Mavis y hablarle de todo aquello.

Una vez tomada su decisión, se incorporó despacio para no despertar a la rubia. Acarició con suavidad su brazo y se permitió que sus dedos recorrieran la suave piel de uno de sus suculentos muslos antes de agarrar la sábana y taparla. En su interior, le habría encantado que la noche hubiera terminado con él descubriendo mucho más de Lucy que sólo la forma tan fogosa que la rubia tenía de besar; pero supo que la situación no era la adecuada y que ella necesitaba sentirle de una manera más emocional que física. Sonrió e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, recriminándose a sí mismo sus pensamientos pervertidos… joder! él no era como el resto de babosos del gremio! Aunque era normal que reaccionaran ante una mujer como Lucy. Hasta a él a veces le costaba ignorar aquellos labios carnosos o las perfectas curvas de su trasero cuando iba en minifalda.

Antes de que su mente siguiera engatusándolo con la idea de volver a meterse entre las sábanas y despertar a Lucy a base de besos y lo que no son besos, se puso de pie y se recolocó sus pantalones. Buscó su casaca, la cual había sido retirada por unas suaves manos que quisieron mimarlo hacía unas horas y se la puso. Lo mismo hizo con su querida bufanda de escamas y sus sandalias. Con garbo, se subió al alfeizar de la ventana y la abrió para saltar. Se giró hacia ella para admirarla por última vez antes de marcharse y sintió de nuevo su pecho ensancharse, lleno de todas aquellas emociones que le hacían querer correr por toda Magnolia y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo encendido que estaba, aunque seguramente, sería la ciudad la que acabase "encendida" si dejaba libre su entusiasmo…

 **-"Te juro que pase lo que pase, siempre te protegeré, Lucee"** y tras sus palabras, saltó para dirigirse al gremio.

* * *

El cementerio de Magnolia había sido una de las pocas zonas que habían quedado casi intactas durante el transcurso de la guerra. Se situaba a las afueras de la ciudad y en un precioso prado florecido, rodeado de árboles centenarios y atravesado por uno de los afluentes del río que proporcionaba agua potable a la población. Éste desembocaba en el lago Kairu, allí en donde Natsu iba siempre a pescar.

Allí, una linda jovencita, de no más de trece años en apariencia, apartaba las hojarascas acumuladas en la parte superior de una de las lápidas. La piedra, de reluciente mármol blanco, estaba tallada por los bordes y se elevaba un metro y medio sobre el suelo. No es que fuera una gran obra de arte, sino más bien era sencilla y sin recargos. En la parte superior estaba grabado el símbolo del gremio y bajo él podía leerse el nombre del fallecido y una amorosa dedicación por parte de sus hijos.

 **-"Lo siento mucho, tercero. Sé que este no es el lugar que te mereces y que esta tumba no le hace sombra a la que yo un día tuve, pero no podía arriesgarme a llevarte a la Isla Tenroujima. Aún tenemos muchos enemigos y uno en particular que no dudaría en volver a destruir nuestra isla y…esta vez yo no tendría el poder para volver a salvarla".**

Mavis guardó silencio mientras que una suave brisa mecía sus largos cabellos rubios. La muchacha había estado guardando la compostura delante de sus compañeros y había esperado un tiempo prudencial, siendo el apoyo que en esos momentos necesitaban todos, para poder permitirse liberar sus sentimientos y preocupaciones.

 **-"Por aquí todo está volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco. Los chicos han trabajado duro en la reconstrucción de Fairy Tail y sus heridas ya casi han sanado por completo. Algunos miembros del gremio han emprendido un viaje para reflexionar y entrenar…"**

Por su mente pasaron las imágenes de Laxus y de Gildarts. Trató de convencerles de que no era el mejor momento para marcharse y que ambos eran los más dignos sucesores para ser los siguientes maestros en el gremio, pero no tuvo nada que hacer cuando se topó con sus miradas llenas de dolor y de impotencia. Laxus quería volverse más fuerte y alegó que confiaba en ella para cuidar de los suyos en su ausencia y Gildarts le recordó que ya había rechazado el puesto una vez y que su manera de proteger al gremio era conservando una posición que le permitiera seguir siendo él sin tener que atenerse a leyes estúpidas.

 **-"Erza me pidió que volviera a ocupar mi puesto de maestra. Ella…siente que aún tiene mucho que aprender y emocionalmente se encuentra muy inestable a pesar de haber sido siempre el pilar emocional del grupo. Tú eras su padre, Makarov, y ahora tiene que guiar a los demás y así misma sin tí sosteniendo sus cimientos. No le será fácil y yo me pregunto si podré desempeñar bien tu papel…."**.

Una mujer de mirada serena y de cabellos color escarlata la escuchaba desde una distancia prudencial. Su rostro era triste y su mandíbula estaba apretada.

 **-"De todas formas, te doy las gracias, tercero. Has cuidado muy bien de la familia que yo creé y has sabido transmitirles mis valores"**. Guardó silencio unos instantes y se miró las manos. **–"Aún sigo con mi maldición y mi cuerpo seguirá sin crecer. Me pregunto si todos seguirán viéndome como su maestra cuando grandes magos tengan que rendirle cuentas a una niñita de trece…"**

 **-"Lo haremos, maestra. Eres una gran maga y la primera Hada. Nos han criado desde el respeto y eso es lo que siempre mostraremos por nuestro maestro"** intervino Erza, acercándose con pasos calmos.

Evidentemente, Mavis había notado su presencia desde hacía un rato.

Erza se acercó a la tumba y se arrodilló ante ella, dejando sobre la superficie una flor arcoíris, cuyo color de sus pétalos hacían referencia al nombre. Era la que florecía en los famosos árboles de sakura de Magnolia.

 **-"De todos eres la que más lo echa de menos"**. Su juvenil voz penetró en sus oídos. Titania en cambio, negó con la cabeza.

 **-"Todos los hacemos, cada uno a su forma".** Mavis colocó una mano en su hombro.

 **-"Has podido comprobar lo que te pedí?".** Aquello era un cambio de tema, pero sabía que justo para eso había venido Erza a buscarla.

 **-"No he encontrado nada. Ni siquiera una página desperdigada o un mísero trozo de papel. No hay señales de que el libro exista"**. Mavis entornó la mirada.

 **-"Así que el hechizo hizo que el libro se desintegrara?"** era una cuestión más retórica, más para sí misma que para su compañera.

 **-"Quizá no se desintegró…sino que se transformó en la llave"** respondió aun así, Erza. **–"Dígame, primera, qué es lo que realmente le preocupa?".**

 **-"Que todo fuera así de sencillo. Conozco a Zeref y él nunca hacía nada sin un motivo oculto. Me cuesta creer que desarrollara una magia tan poderosa en tan poco tiempo y mucho menos en medio de su locura. Natsu…cómo está?"**. Erza suspiró antes de responder. Notaba como Mavis trataba de contemplar todas las variables, analizando todos los puntos en busca de algo que no encajara. Por ello era conocida como el "Hada estratega" al fin y al cabo.

 **-"Aún no he vuelto a verle desde que anoche se fue con Lucy, pero está estable. A estas alturas, supongo que ya sabrá la verdad. Pero confío en Lucy. Con ella a su cargo todo estará bien"** afirmó, con convicción.

 **-"Entregarle algo tan peligroso y hacerla cargar con semejante responsabilidad. Es demasiado peso sobre sus hombros".**

 **-"Primera…no confía en Natsu? Cree que se volverá nuestro enemigo? Porque eso jamás ocurrirá. Daría mi vida por él sin dudarlo. Es nuestro nakama"** lo defendió, comenzando a notar cómo se le contraían todos los músculos debajo de su armadura. Natsu era como su hermano pequeño y no dejaría que nadie jamás dudara de él, ni siquiera su maestra.

Mavis negó con la cabeza. **–"No es Natsu quien me preocupa, sino END. Si ahora se ha transformado en un ser independiente, libre de depender del cuerpo de Natsu, significa que también tendrá voluntad propia"**

Erza recordó el momento en el que el demonio fue extraído del cuerpo de su portador. El gesto pacífico con el que miró a Lucy antes de entregarle su llave no parecía indicar que estuviera en desacuerdo con su maestra o que su nueva situación le molestase…

 **-"Creo que aceptó a Lucy como su maestra".**

 **-"Aceptarías como tu maestro a alguien mil veces más débil que tú?"** cuestionó la muchachita, girándose hacia ella con su mirada opaca impertérrita.

Erza temió la inmediata respuesta que se formó en su cerebro.

 **-"Si un Etherías es como un espíritu estelar, tarde o temprano Lucy tendrá que hacer un contrato con él. Eso es lo único que puede que garantice que lo controle pero…no nos podemos arriesgar a que END sea invocado. No sé lo que ocurriría si saliese de esa dimensión".**

 **-"Pero Lucy nos explicó que la Unison Soul de Zeref ya unía a END con ella bajo vínculo mágico y que por eso no necesitaba de ningún contrato."** Volvió a aclarar los hechos la pelirroja.

 **-"Zeref le dijo que nunca lo invocara ni lo llamara. Por qué?"** contrarrestó Mavis. Titania reflexionó unos instantes.

 **-"Porque….porque no podría controlarlo. Lucy no tiene suficiente poder"** resolvió Erza, sorprendida. Ahora entendía que Mavis estuviera dándole vueltas al asunto puesto que aquello era algo muy serio.

 **-"Vínculo de amor. Tratándose de los seres humanos, te diría que es lo suficientemente fuerte para que esa relación funcione; pero tratándose de un demonio….dime, Erza, crees que un demonio puede amar?"** y ese fue su razonamiento definitivo, provocando en titania un escalofrío.

En sus reflexiones, ninguna de las dos notó que sobre ellas y un poco apartada, camuflada bajo la apariencia de un inocente pajarito, se encontraba una lácrima cuya misión era ver lo que había visto y oír lo que había escuchado. Así, a kms de distancia de Magnolia, el espectador responsable de haber colocado aquel artefacto allí esbozó una sonrisa tan siniestra como amplia.

 **-"La llave de END…."** Susurró.

* * *

El edificio del gremio aún estaba rodeado de andamios en la parte superior. Las obras habían avanzado bastante y todos se encontraban en el patio común, descansando. Mira, Lisanna y Kinana habían preparado sándwiches para todos y repartían con entusiasmo cervezas, vino y lo que todos necesitaran para recuperar fuerzas.

 **-"Tadaimaaa!"** saludó el pelirrosa a todos con toda una señora sonrisa recorriendo su rostro de lado a lado.

 **-"Okaeri, Natsu!"** le saludó Mirajane entregándole un sándwich de pavo y queso.

 **-"Gracias! Estoy hambriento!"** pero antes de que pudiera agarrar el bocadillo, una patada en su estómago lo hizo volar por los aires. Pasó por entre las mesas y entre sus compañeros, los cuales ni se inmutaron y siguieron descansando.

 **-"Ara, ara…"** sonrió la maga demonio.

 **-"Temmeee! Tú no tienes derecho a comer! Llevas escaqueado toda la mañana!"** le recriminó Gray. Natsu salió de entre los escombros con un puño en alza.

 **-"Que te jodan, Gray! Quieres pelea!?"** y dicho esto se lanzó contra su mejor amigo-enemigo.

 **-"Dalo por hecho, flamitas!"**

 **-"Voy a derretirte la cara, mamón en calzoncillos!"**

 **-"Inténtalo, chimenea andante!"**

Y como siempre, una cosa llevó a la otra y al final medio gremio acabó metido en la pelea.

 **-"Da gusto estar en casa!"** exclamó Cana, antes de romper su jarra de vino en el suelo y unirse al _saludo_ de Natsu con todo.

Evidentemente, la diversión duró hasta que Erza regresó con Mavis y agarró a los dos que lo empezaron todo, para retorcerles el cuello de tal manera que ambos gritaron cual cachorritos afónicos.

 **-"A todo esto, Natsu, donde esta Lucy?"** quiso saber la pelirroja.

 **-"Está durmiendo todavía"** aclaró, mirándola con fastidio mientras se masajeaba la nuca para mitigar el dolor.

 **-"fufufu, la has dejado agotada, eh?"** bromeó Happy, tapándose la boquita con sus patitas.

 **-"Eres todo un otoko"** asintió Elfman.

 **-"Tan sólo hemos dormido, pandilla de mal pensados"** respondió, con las mejillas encendidas y cruzándose de brazos.

 **-"Ohhh, eres todo un caballero"** le felicitó Lisanna, quien era una romántica empedernida y chafada a la antigua, que pensaba que todo lo referente al sexo era mejor después del matrimonio.

 **-"Geheee, eres un cagado, Salamander. Seguro que no te atreviste a tocarla"** le picó Gajeel, mordisqueando un tornillo.

 **-"Tú tampoco te atreviste la primera noche, Gajeel"** se burló Levi, dejando a su bruto novio atragantado.

 **-"Lo mismo Lucy se ha arrepentido o no le gusta tanto cuando le ha visto más de cerca"** intervino maliciosamente Gray.

 **-"Imposible, o es que no recordáis cómo ella se lo comía bajo el árbol? Jejeje, Lucy es mucha mujer para ti, Natsu"** se burló Cana.

A todo esto el rostro de salamander estaba cada vez más y más rojo.

 **-"Natsu si no ibais a hacer guarradas podrías haberme avisado! No me quedé a dormir con vosotros para dejaros intimidad"** se quejó Happy, llevándose una colleja por parte de Charle.

 **-"Lucy-san y él acaban de empezar una relación. Es un poco pronto para pensar en eso, no?"** le defendió la dulce Wendy.

 **-"Se conocen desde hace mucho"** apuntó Macao. **–"Es sólo que Natsu es un asexual. Si yo tuviera tu juventud agarraría ese par de melones y…."**

 **-"To-chan!"** Lo silenció Romeo, avergonzado, antes de que su padre terminara su explícita frase.

 **-"Ya me parecía a mi raro que se echara novia"** concordó Wakaba.

 **-"Pobre Lucy"** se carcajeó Max.

 **-"Y pensar que todos nos hemos retirado por ti, Natsu, qué penoso"** se lamentó Warren.

 **-"Vamos chicos, dejadle tranquilo"** les riñó Alzack.

 **-"Claro, tu que vas a decir? Visca y tú tardasteis eones en decidiros"** se burló Nab.

 **-"Tú vete a hacer alguna misión de una vez!"** se quejó el matrimonio, ruborizado.

 **-"Quieres que te dibuje algunas ilustraciones orientativas, Natsu?"** preguntó Reedus.

 **-"Entonces, Lucy sigue siendo mi rival en el amor"** afirmó Juvia, quien, habiendo sido ignorada por Gray la noche anterior, se mantenía todavía en sus trece a la hora de conseguir al mago de hielo.

 **-"URUUUUSAIIIIIIII TEMMEEEEEE!"** y ya está, Natsu ya no pudo soportar tantas bromas y ofensas hacia su masculinidad, creando una bola de fuego cuya explosión los mandó a todos a volar.

 **-"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"** chillaron todos los damnificados, estampandose contra los alrededores: Ventanas, paredes, tejados, árboles, la acera...cualquiera cosa era buena para Natsu mientras les callara la boca.

 **-"Maldita panda de pervertidos!"** gritó, iracundo y abochornado. Las únicas que se habían librado de la explosión habían sido Levi, Wendy, las hermanas Strausss y Erza; ésta última por motivos más que evidentes, ya que quería conservar sus genitales…

 **-"Hidoiiii yo, Natsu!"** volvió Happy, con las alitas chamuscadas y el pelo a lo afro.

 **-"Tú empezaste todo esto!"** se defendió Natsu, señalándole con el dedo.

 **-"Supongo que es que hablasteis de muchas cosas, verdad?"** Levi le dio una palmadita en el hombro para tranquilizarlo del todo. El joven Slayer de fuego asintió.

 **-"Eso me pareció más importante que otra cosa"** admitió, ruborizándose de nuevo.

 **-"Kawaiii"** se burló Lisanna.

 **-"Así que ya lo sabes todo?"** quiso saber Erza, sentándose en uno de los bancos de madera. La mirada de Natsu se entornó.

 **-"Vosotros también sabéis que soy END?"** cuestionó, con los puños apretados.

 **-"Nosotros sabemos que eres Natsu"** afirmó Titania, clavando sus ojos burdeos en él. El joven sonrió al sentir el apoyo de su compañera. Todas alrededor asintieron.

 **-"Necesito hablar con la primera"** solicitó.

 **-"Me parece buena idea"** la oyó detrás de sí. Al girarse se topó con la adolescente rubia. **–"Pero esperaremos a Lucy. Ella es parte importante en todo esto"**

Natsu asintió. En un principio, no había querido que ella estuviera presente. Quería protegerla en el caso de que se hablara de algo para lo que no estuviera preparada para oír…pero si al final él tenía que tomar una decisión referente a su futuro, ella era la primera que debería opinar algo al respecto.

* * *

Ya era casi la hora del atardecer. Natsu y Gray estaban sentados en una de las marquesinas del tejado que acababan de reparar y ahora estaban descansando.

 **-"Lucy se retrasa…"**. Sus ojos jade volvieron a dirigirse al camino principal que daba al gremio.

 **-"Ahora te vas a convertir en uno de esos novios controladores y pesados?"** se burló de nuevo Gray.

 **-"Urusai! Es sólo que nunca suele venir tan tarde al gremio"** le respondió, fastidiado.

 **-"Crees que le habrá pasado algo?"** comenzó a preocuparse el pelinegro.

Natsu negó con la cabeza. **–"Ella está bien, puedo sentirla".**

 **-"Tío, si es por la unison soul esa, la verdad es que acojona. Ahora los dos os sentís y os leéis el pensamiento? da un poco de grima…"**

 **-"No sé si a ella le pasa, pero yo puedo saber lo que piensa y notar lo que siente desde que se vinculó conmigo"** aclaró el hijo de Igneel.

 **-"Querrás decir desde que se vinculó con END"**. La innecesaria aclaración le hizo mirarle seriamente. La verdad es que no le gustaba nada que le recordaran que él y el akuma eran la misma persona.

 **-"Lo siento...no quise decir que…."** Pero Natsu se levantó de golpe, interrumpiéndolo.

 **-"Ahí viene! Es Lucy!"** y corriendo saltó de la cornisa para ir a recibirla.

Gray sonrió mientras lo veía bajar a toda prisa, saltando de tejado en tejado. A su amigo se le había iluminado el rostro en el mismo momento en el que había captado el olor de la rubia y pensó en cuánto habían cambiado las cosas para sus dos mejores amigos. Suspiró y contempló el atardecer. Él podría disfrutar de ese mismo cambio, sin embargo, aún no se había atrevido a pesar de que el mismo límite que él se había autoimpuesto ya no tenía razón de ser….

Lucy sintió sus rodillas flojear desde el mismo momento en el que sus ojos chocolate divisaron a su alocado novio correr hacia ella con entusiasmo. Su gran sonrisa, su llamativo pelo rosado, su piel ligeramente morena….lo había echado de menos todo el día!

 **-"Lucee!"** su cantarina voz penetró sus oídos. Extendió sus brazos para recibirle entre ellos con una sonrisa tímida.

 **-"Nats….hmmmpfff!"** y no pudo terminar su saludo, puesto que Natsu se apoderó de sus labios apenas llegó hasta ella, rodeándola con sus brazos. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus muletas cayeron al suelo. Sus brazos lo rodearon por la espalda, correspondiéndole. Ahora él la saludaría siempre así? Qué maravilla…

 **-"Yo también te he echado de menos"** le susurró cuando liberó sus labios. Sus frentes y sus narices, unidas.

 **-"Moo, ya te has metido en mi cabeza otra vez?"** le riñó con una sonrisa de tontita enamorada.

 **-"Por qué has tardado tanto?"** quiso saber, sin apartarse ni un poquito de ella. Lucy sin embargo no le respondió, sino que miró sus labios, embobada y luego clavó sus orbes en las suyas, mirándole de una manera que hizo que el corazón de Dragneel se acelerara. No necesitaba sintonizar con sus pensamientos para saber lo que ella deseaba en ese instante y sin ninguna intención de dejarla insatisfecha, volvió a reclamar sus labios. Ella gimió y complacida, abrió su boca para profundizar el beso. Cuando sus lenguas se enredaron y acariciaron, su vientre se contrajo placenteramente, obteniendo la misma reacción que cuando se habían besado todas y cada una de las veces durante la noche. Jamás creyó que besar a Natsu pudiera excitarla tanto y sus bragas volvieron a humedecerse de tan sólo pensar cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo cuando llegaran a más.

 **-"Nee? Por qué te fuiste tan temprano esta mañana? Quería despertar contigo a mi lado"** le recriminó entre besos, girando su rostro para acomodar un nuevo ángulo de entrada. Tras otro beso profundo y demandante, Natsu volvió dejarla respirar. Kami! Este chico aprendía deprisa.

 **-"Quería dejarte descansar"** le respondió, haciendo que sus manos bajaran para tomarla firmemente por las nalgas. Ella profirió un gritito y se apretó más contra él, inclinando ahora su cabeza a un lado para dejar que el chico besara su cuello a su antojo.

 **-"Eres tan poco romántico"** se quejó, tirándole del pelo de la nuca suavemente para separarlo de ella y volver a apoderarse de sus labios, provocando un gemido de placer en Natsu. Él olió sus hormonas y supo que ella estaba de nuevo excitada. Masajeó su delicioso traserito mientras apretaba sus caderas contra ella tan sólo para volver a hacerla gemir en su boca.

Ninguno se detuvo a pensar en ese momento. No estaban acostumbrados a ese nuevo interactuar entre ellos pero ambos se dejaban llevar por lo que sus corazones les dictaban. Siempre se habían llevado de maravilla, pero ahora todo era más sincero e intenso, mucho más fácil y fluido. Se habían dicho tanto la noche anterior que ahora todas las barreras entre ellos se habían eliminado y su complicidad, ahora unida al hecho de que eran un hombre y una mujer entregados a su amor mutuo, convertía aquel encuentro apasionado en algo tan natural como el respirar.

 **-"Deberíamos entrar, todos nos están esperando"** propuso, tras una nueva pausa para llenar de aire sus pulmones. Sus manos liberaron su trasero y se apartó un poco de ella, dejándole entender a Lucy que su candente sesión de besos había terminado por el momento. Ella puso morritos, lo que hizo al joven soltar una carcajada.

 **-"Eres una impaciente, Lucee"** se burló, leyéndole de nuevo la mente.

 **-"Cállate! Es tu culpa!"** se defendió, cogiendo sus muletas y dirigiéndose al gremio mientras él volvía a reírse. Su rubor era notable por haber sido descubierta.

 **-"Es...espera. No puedo andar tan deprisa ahora…"** le pidió, tirando de su mano para que se detuviera. Ella lo miró sin entender. Él siseó, con las mejillas encendidas, e hizo un leve gesto, señalándose la entrepierna. No se podía notar nada debido al ancho de sus pantalones, pero entonces Lucy entendió que él tenía una erección.

 **-"Eso sí es por mi culpa"** admitió divertida aunque también ruborizada.

 **-"No te rías! duele, sabes?"** sus ojos perdieron contacto con los de ella, avergonzado **–"No puedo evitarlo".**

La intimidad con la que hablaban la hizo sentirse feliz y acalorada al mismo tiempo. Aún le costaba digerir su nuevo interactuar con Natsu y más si él trataba esos temas con ella con tanta naturalidad. Sí que la novedosa situación con su chico ígneo le provocaba vergüenza, pero también le divertía y la hacía sentirse bien. Estaba disfrutando de la sensación de haberle provocado una erección y de por fín, tener toda la atención del que hasta ahora había sido su asexuado compañero; y es que para su ego había sido siempre un duro golpe el ver que Natsu nunca reaccionaba a sus encantos, como el resto de los hombres.

Minutos después ambos entraban juntos en el gremio. Tras otra incómoda sesión de preguntas descaradas y bromas indecorosas, Lucy bajó a la enfermería con Wendy y Natsu para por fín quitarse el incómodo yeso de la pierna. Tras retirarlo y comprobar efectivamente que su pierna había sanado, Wendy le acercó una palangana con agua caliente para que pudiera lavarse la piel que había estado cubierta. Se sonrojó un poco al comprobar que tenía bello en esa zona y más cuando Natsu insistió en ayudarla y lavarla él; pero el chico estaba más preocupado porque ella pudiera mover del todo la pierna que por su aspecto.

 **-"Gracias, Natsu"** le sonrió con las mejillas coloreadas de un suave tono rosado y sus ojos brillantes.

Wendy les observó interactuar con una gran sonrisa. Aquellos dos eran adorables juntos.

 **-"A todo esto, Natsu-san, qué tal te encuentras? Te sientes del todo bien?"** quiso saber, pasando sus manos por alrededor de su torso para sentir su maná.

 **-"Sí, me encuentro perfectamente"** afirmó, acariciándole la cabeza cual niña pequeña.

 **-"Y eso es muy importante dada tu situación"** oyeron decir a Mavis cuando interrumpió en la habitación. Le seguían Erza y Gray, escoltados por los exceed.

Lucy notó cómo el ambiente jovial se sustituía por un silencio un tanto pesado y rápidamente supuso que querían hablar con ellos y dada la situación y la frase previa, intuyó de qué se trataba. Dirigió su mirada a Natsu, quien sentado a su lado, la tomó de la mano con cariño, dejando que las manos enlazadas descansasen sobre la pierna de él.

 **-"Bien, ya todos sabemos aquí sobre la verdadera identidad de Natsu y lo que Lucy tuvo que hacer para salvarle la vida. El tema a tratar es saber hasta qué punto podemos garantizar que END no salga de donde está"**. Todos miraron a Lucy, quien claramente era la que tenía el papel fundamental para que aquello no ocurriera.

 **-"Zeref me dijo que nadie excepto yo puede abrir su portal, así que no hay por qué temer. Yo nunca lo invocaría…"** les explicó, un tanto inquieta. Notaba si acaso cierta duda en sus compañeros hacia ella?

 **-"Eso ya lo sabemos, Lucy. Pero ahora END tiene otro cuerpo, puede existir fuera de Natsu y no sabemos cuál es su voluntad. Si consigue regresar, puede que intente matarnos a todos y sobre todo, a Natsu."** intervino Erza.

 **-"Su voluntad es la mía. Está unido a mi bajo vínculo mágico. Se supone que ahora debe amar todo lo que yo amo y…."** miró a Natsu y apretó su mano, **-" es imposible que pueda matar a las personas que amo".**

 **-"END siente ahora que tú eres su maestra y que debe quererte y respetarte, pero él es un demonio y los demonios no saben lo que es el amor. Es más, no creo ni que puedan amar…"** le aclaró Mavis, con cierta tristeza en su mirada.

 **-"Y eso qué más da? Él no puede volver sin que yo intervenga"** aseveró, empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

 **-"Si END escapa y tiene voluntad propia, no sabemos lo que podría hacer. Es demasiado peligroso. Él es el demonio definitivo"** intervino Gray, cruzando miradas con Natsu. El pelirrosa no hizo ningún gesto reprobatorio puesto que, le gustase o no, su amigo tenía razón.

 **-"Eso no pasará! END está ligado a mi voluntad así que ya no es maligno"** se impacientó Lucy.

 **-"Un vínculo de amor no es más fuerte que uno de muerte, Lucy! END es un demonio"** elevó un poco el tono Mavis. Nunca la habían visto tan seria.

 **-"END es un Etherías! No sé exactamente lo que significa pero Zererf me dio a entender que era como un espíritu estelar y por lo tanto, puede comprender lo que es el amor y el respeto por la vida con el maestro adecuado"**. Su mano soltó la de Natsu y se incorporó para acentuar su posición.

 **-"No sabemos nada de los Etherías ni tampoco comprendemos muy bien cómo funciona la Unison Soul; lo que tememos es que no seas capaz de controlarlo, Lucy"** . Erza se acercó a ella para tocarle el hombro, en señal de que no se tomase a mal la clara desconfianza que estaba mostrando en su poder.

La joven maga sintió cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta **. -"Creeis que soy débil y que END no me obedecerá, que escapará…."** Sus ojos chocolate se mostraron dolidos.

 **-"No es que tú seas débil, Luce, es que END es demasiado fuerte"**. La voz de Natsu, cargada de preocupación, estrujó dolorosamente su corazón. Se giró y lo encaró, sin creerse que el mismo Natsu estuviera dudando de ella.

 **-"Yo jamás le permitiría venir"** le respondió, con angustia en su voz. **–"No puedo creer que no confíes en mí".**

Natsu negó con la cabeza y se levantó. Tomó sus llaves de su cintura y rebuscó la llave de obsidiana.

 **-"Jamás dudaría de ti, pero necesito que veáis algo"** y dicho esto, tocó la llave. De inmediato, las llamas encerradas en la gema reaccionaron ante su toque, ardiendo con virulencia y adquiriendo el color característico de las suyas en vez de las negras de END. Los pinchazos que sentía en la yema de sus dedos comenzaron a subir por su brazo hasta convertirse en un dolor punzante y ascendente. De inmediato, retiró el brazo, sobándose la muñeca y el puño. Qué cojones? Eso había sido más intenso que la otra vez….

Todos observaron cómo las llamas volvían a su estado original al perder el contacto y Mavis entendió por qué Natsu había querido hablar del asunto.

 **-"Natsu…"** Lucy no supo qué decir. Ella había sentido lo mismo que él. Esa sensación de….arrebatamiento….

 **-"Estoy seguro de que END quiere volver a mi cuerpo"** le aclaró, acariciándole la mejilla. **–"Entiendes ahora lo que digo?"**. Lucy sintió entonces el peso de ser la portadora de algo tan peligroso. Algo que amenazaba la existencia de todos, incluida la del amor de su vida por sobre todas las cosas.

 **-"No dejaré que te lleve"** le aseguró. Luego se giró con convicción para dirigirse a los demás. Ella no había llegado hasta ahí para empezar a dudar. Zererf no le había concedido esa magia si no confiara en ella! **-"Tenéis que creerme! Zeref me dijo que yo era la única que podía hacer esto!"** unas lágrimas de impotencia recorrieron sus mejillas, provocando que Natsu apretara la mandíbula.

La primera Hada se acercó a ella hasta tomarla de las manos. Sentía mucho haberle hecho daño a Lucy y aunque pensara que todos tenían razón, también le preocupaba el bienestar de su compañera de gremio **-"Debemos hallar la forma de asegurarnos de que END no venga, tano sólo para estar seguros, Lucy-san".**

 **-"La única forma de saber hasta dónde llega el poder la Unison Soul es hablar con el mismísimo END. Si es una entidad independiente de Natsu, podría decirnos lo que pretende o al menos, aclararnos lo que pasa"** propuso Wendy.

 **-"La única que puede hablar con él es Lucy y es demasiado peligroso. Ella no puede invocarlo bajo ningún concepto y nosotros no podemos ir a su dimensión"** dijo Gray.

 **-"Yo tampoco puedo. Ni siquiera mis espíritus estelares saben en qué dimensión está. Intenté averiguarlo"**. La mente de Lucy iba a todo gas, intentando encontrar alguna solución a aquello. Natsu entornó la mirada. Así que incluso Lucy le había dado vueltas al asunto...

 **-"Quizás algún hechizo antiguo que proteja a Natsu de END?"** propuso de nuevo Wendy.

Los siguientes instantes, todo se centró en END; en intentar desmenuzar su psique, en maldecirlo, en temerlo, en odiarlo y a su vez, aunque no con intenciones de herirla, en remarcar la desconfianza en su poder, en su capacidad de protegerlos a todos. Su garganta volvió a contraerse por la angústia.

 **-"END no pretende nada!"** Lucy elevó el tono, tremendamente afligida. **–"Tiene que obedecer mi voluntad! Jamás le dejaré hacer nada que os haga daño o que ponga a Natsu en peligro!"** ahora sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de impotencia. Al oírla, Natsu apretó los puños y bajó la mirada.

 **-"Lucy, lo sabemos. Vamos, no te pongas así. Todos queremos lo mismo"** la trató de tranquilizar Gray.

Natsu podía sentir su miedo y su dolor. A pesar de parecer lo contrario, ella no estaba enfadada con sus compañeros sino consigo misma por creer que tenían razón, por creer que ella no tenía suficiente poder para frenar a END y mantenerlo cautivo. Ella ya había tenido sus dudas antes, pero el verlo a él sano y salvo, las había mantenido a raya. Fue cuando vió como la llave reaccionaba ante él cuando sus temores cobraron vida. Sus compañeros la querían y confiaban en ella. Todos sabían lo que Lucy podía hacer y hasta dónde podía llegar y habían dictaminado que no sería suficiente...y Lucy lo sabía.

Su corazón latió con fuerza y apretó los dientes. Sabía que lo que iba a decir ahora causaría que Lucy le odiara de por vida; pero preferiría mil veces que lo odiara a que muriese por su culpa, tanto ella como todos sus amigos. Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a su familia.

 **-"Yo sé cuál es la solución"** les dijo, clavando sus ojos en Lucy. Ella esbozó una mueca de dolor y sus ojos reflejaron pánico al adivinar lo que él iba a decir.

 **-"Tenéis que acabar conmigo y destruir la llave".**

* * *

Pues bueno, hasta aquí por hoy! qué tal? debo decir que, aunque me faltan algunos detalles por pulir, por fín sé por dónde va a ir la historia así que estoy contenta!

Mi pobre Lucy se ha quedado aterrada al oír las palabras de Natsu! pero ya sabéis que el verdadero reaccionaría así si viera que por su culpa END pudiera matar a todos sus amigos y a Lucy. Cómo reaccionarán todos? evidentemente, esto es Fairy Tail y ya sabéis lo que dirán, pero eso no solucionará el problema, lo que llevará a Lucy a tomar medidas desesperadas...

qué creeis que le pasa a la llave cuando Natsu la toca? creeis que realmente END tiene algo que ver con eso?

quién será el hombre misterioso que espiaba a Erza y a Mavis?

queréis conocer a END?

queréis más besos candentes, limes, lemons, naranjas, melones, tomates?

Pues quedaos conmigo para las siguientes actualizaciones!

MIL GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME LEEN, TANTO SI DEJAN UN COMENTARIO COMO SI NO. GRACIAS POR LOS FAVS Y POR LOS FOLLOWS. ESPECIAL MENCIÓN A:

 **-Stormy night of rain92**

 **-Akacyra**

 **-Kuroami**

 **-AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **-Flemy Speddraw**

 **-Nana010**

 **-KataDH**

 **-titania-chan**

 **-Giu Giu Salamander**

 **-Akasaku**

 **-Litalira**

 **-RuzuChan Poly**

 **-Anilegdragneel**

^^ espero no decepcionarles, gente! gracias por sus reviews! ^^

PD: para los que seguís el manga...esa es Anna Heartfilia! bien nos troleó Mashima con el título del chapter, no creen?

QUE VIVA EL NALU Y EL ICHIRUKI POR SIEMPRE!


	6. CAP6- FÉ

HOLA DE NUEVO, HADAS MÍAS! AQUÍ OS TRAIGO OTRO CAPI QUE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE! HE QUERIDO APROVECHAR ANTES DE QUE MI TRABAJO ME EXIJA ECHAR MÁS HORAS (trabajo en un hotel) Y ME DEJE MENOS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR...AUN ASÍ PROMETO QUE INTENTARÉ ACTUALIZAR LO ANTES POSIBLE, NEE? DICHO ESTO, FELÍZ LECTURA!

* * *

 **-"Lucy? Estas bien?"**

Poco le importó oír a Mira llamarla desde la barra del bar. Era evidente que todos los del gremio eran testigos de su estado pero le era inevitable detenerse en ese mismo momento. Uno a uno se fue disculpando mientras los esquivaba a todos, andando con paso acelerado, queriendo salir del edificio y alejarse cuanto antes.

Necesitaba estar sóla. Sentía aún en la palma de la mano el adormecimiento provocado por el guantazo que le había propinado a Natsu después de oír su estúpida solución. Morir y abandonarla? Sintió cómo su tórax volvía a oprimirle los pulmones, dejándola sin aire. Sus lágrimas, casi ardiendo, salían sin control alguno y casi jadeó lastimosamente ante la mera idea de imaginarse sin la sonrisa de su Dragon Slayer de fuego. Ni si quiera se quedó para oír lo que sus compañeros tuvieran que decir al respecto, aunque supiese que sacrificar a Natsu jamás sería una acción a tomar en cuenta en Fairy Tail.

Estaba furiosa y destrozada ante la idea de que hubiese sido él mismo el que había propuesto eso. Es que él pensaba que no merecía vivir? No era consciente de que lo amaba tanto que si algo le pasaba, ella iría detrás? A caso Natsu se había rendido? Jamás en todo el tiempo desde que lo había conocido había visto a su compañero titubear o amedrentarse ni mucho menos abandonar. Él era el ejemplo vivo y constante de la valentía y la perseverancia. Por qué demonios había si quiera pensado en dejarse matar? Es que su vida no le era más preciada, sobre todo desde _que ella_ estaba en ella…?

 **CAP.6- FÉ**

 **-"PEDAZO DE IDIOTAAA!".** Su trasero impactó violentamente contra el suelo mientras aún se sobaba la mejilla, allí en donde Lucy le había dejado bien clarito que opinaba igual que Erza. La terrible titania le había pateado como si fuese un saco de patatas y ahora, rearmandose frente a él, preparaba su armadura de las mil espadas para asegurarse de que había captado el mensaje.

 **-"Kyaaaa! Gray ayúdameeeee!"** imploró gritando como una nena, provocando que el mago de hielo lo tomara por la bufanda y lo levantara de golpe, estrellando su frente contra la suya.

 **-"Ayudarte? Debería romperte la cara por lo que acabas de decir!"** forcejeó.

 **-"Yo sólo quería ayudar!"** se defendió.

 **-"Nosotros queremos ayudar! tú sólo quieres huir, cabeza de flama!"**

 **-"Huir? Yo no sé ni lo que significa esa palabra, iceberg parlante!"**

 **-"Minnaa"** llamó a la calma la dulce Wendy, haciendo un movimiento ascendente y descendente con sus brazos.

 **-"Ya basta!"** terminó interviniendo de nuevo Erza, separando a los dos magos a golpes.

 **-"Natsu, parece mentira que no sepas ya de ante mano que nunca haríamos lo que nos has pedido. Fairy Tail nunca sacrificaría la vida de un nakama"** le recordó Erza, aún con la mirada dolida, mientras apretujaba dolorosamente sus sienes con sus nudillos.

 **-"Ayeee!"** medio lloriqueó, aún sin entender los gestos _cariñosos_ de Erza.

 **-"Investigaremos y trataremos de averiguar lo que sea. Usaremos todos los recursos en nuestras manos para ayudaros a ti y a Lucy. Por el momento, pareces estar estable, aunque quizá sería mejor que yo custodiara la llave de END"** ofreció Mavis.

Natsu negó con la cabeza. **–"Lucy nunca renunciará a la llave. Ella cree que es su misión personal protegerla porque así piensa que me protege a mí"**. Luego, guardó silencio unos instantes, recordando la mirada herida que la joven le había dedicado antes de golpearle y marcharse. Había sido la primera vez en su vida que había dudado de ella, que no había creído en ella. Había sido un completo idiota. Sólo había querido protegerla, pero en cambio, le había insultado sin pretenderlo y había echado por tierra todo el esfuerzo que hizo por salvarle la vida.

 **-"Hablaremos con el gremio y formaremos grupos. Wendy, tú y charle deberíais viajar a la biblioteca mágica y encontrar toda la información que exista sobre los Etherías"** ordenó Mavis

 **-"Le pediré a Levi que venga conmigo. Será de gran utilidad si la información está escrita en alguna lengua antigua"** , afirmó la dragon Slayer del cielo.

 **-"Yo iré con Charle, quiero decir, con ellas…hehehe. Seguro que mi Aera les viene bien para subirlas a estanterías altas"** se unió Happy, con una patita en alza y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Natsu entornó la mirada mirándolo de forma sospechosa. _Traidor…_

 **-"Yo iré a visitar a Ultear. Es posible que podamos usar el Arco del Tiempo de alguna forma"** propuso Gray.

 **-"Quieres que lo use en Natsu? Pero el Arco del Tiempo no puede usarse en las personas"** discutió Erza.

 **-"Quizá pueda usarlo en la llave…"** expuso, de forma pensativa, Mavis.

 **-"Es una buena opción y tampoco es que tengamos muchas donde elegir"** se encogió de hombros. Luego pensó en Juvia. Sabía de sobra que la maga de agua accedería a acompañarle. Quizá sería una buena ocasión para poder sincerarse con ella.

 **-"Jellal y yo buscaremos a los demás gremios y les contaremos la verdad. Quizá algunos nos ofrezcan ayuda o sepan algo. No estaría mal formar una alianza de contención"** expuso Erza.

 **-"Una alianza de contención? Para qué..?"** pero Natsu interrumpió la pregunta de Wendy.

 **-"Para contenerme a mí en caso de que END vuelva a liberarse"**. Sus ojos se ocultaron bajo su pelo mientras que apretaba los puños. Había tratado de luchar contra aquella sensación que le oprimía la tráquea y le envenenaba la sangre cada vez que le recordaban su verdadera identidad y no sentirse como una especie de monstruo; pero cada vez le era más difícil….

 **-"Natsu-san"** se apenó Wendy al contemplarle tan afligido.

 **-"Espero que no os arrepintáis de esta decisión"** les advirtió a todos, antes de apartar a Gray y salir de la habitación.

Todos compartieron una mirada de preocupación al verle marchar y Happy no tardó en salir volando detrás de su mejor amigo.

 **-"Erza, debéis tener cuidado con la información que desveláis. El consejo aún no se ha establecido del todo, pero existen células repartidas por todo Fiore y sin duda, que el fugitivo Jellal Fernández aparezca hablando sobre un demonio de Zeref, podría activarlas y ocasionarnos graves problemas"** les pidió Mavis, con la voz de una niña y el gesto de una mujer.

Titania asintió no sin sentir todavía la ira que le ocasionaba el pensar que Jellal aún era considerado un criminal después de todo lo que había hecho para salvar el continente. Para ella no existía un hombre con unos principios tan férreos como él y su sentido de la justicia era mucho mayor que cualquiera que los miembros del consejo hubieran podido tener.

 **-"Yo convocaré a Mest. Sé que sigue involucrado con el consejo de algún modo y podrá ayudarnos desde dentro"** afirmó la maestra de Fairy Tail.

Y así, todos se pusieron manos a la obra para demostrarle a Natsu que harían cualquier cosa por protegerle pues todos eran familia.

[][][][[[][]][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Cuando atravesó los grandes portones de madera del gremio, la brisa fresca de la noche primaveral inundó sus fosas nasales, casi haciéndole perder el rastro del olor de Lucy por unos segundos. Miró a su alrededor y luego dirigió su vista hacia el cielo. Todo estaba tan en calma….

Él no era un chico que se quejara mucho, tan sólo cuando tenía hambre quizá, pero para el resto de las situaciones y del día a día, era una persona alegre y positiva. Nunca nada le parecía tan malo ni tan pesado y nunca nada lograba preocuparle tanto como a los demás. Siempre tuvo la habilidad de saber vivir la vida día por día y eso le permitía mantener su alma liberada de cargas y la mente despejada.

Pero ahora maldijo para sí cuando se percató de que ésta vez sí que había algo que le hacía pensar por adelantado y le asustaba. Puede que Gildarts le enseñara el temor que uno debe sentir para proteger su propia vida y a ser más humilde en una pelea; pero nunca pensó que pudiera experimentar otro tipo de temor: El temor a dañar a los suyos.

Extendió las palmas de las manos hacia arriba y observó sus fuertes manos. Realmente sería capaz? Podría llegar a perder el control y hacer que esas mismas manos acabasen con la vida de todos cuanto amaba?

 **-"Natsuuuu!"** oyó la vocecita de Happy mientras éste llegaba hasta él. El Exceed, al verlo tan pensativo, se paró en seco y esbozó una cara de pánico, asustando al pelirrosa.

 **-"Happy, qué pasa? Qué tienes?"** se alarmó, acercándose a él.

 **-"Natsu está pensando! Es terrible!"** gritó revoloteando el gatito tocapelotas, haciendo que a Natsu le palpitara una vena en la sien.

 **-"Maldito seas, Happy!"** se alteró, persiguiendo a su compañero por toda la calle abajo.

Tras un rato de absurdas peleas y carreritas innecesarias, ambos terminaron tirados en el césped a la linde del río que atravesaba Magnolia. Happy estaba dejado caer sobre el estómago de Natsu, ambos bocarriba, contemplando el cielo nocturno.

 **-"Happy…tengo miedo"** confesó tras un largo silencio. Al gatito aquella palabra saliendo de la boca de su mejor amigo le resultó casi irreal.

 **-"Tener miedo forma parte de madurar"** quiso quitarle hierro al asunto.

 **-"Es esa maldita llave. Me hace dudar de mí mismo. Ojalá supiera qué hacer. Ojalá Igneel siguiera en mi interior para mantener a END a raya"**

 **-"Igneel mantenía a raya tu dragonificación"** corrigió el Exceed.

Natsu apretó la mandíbula. Puede que eso fuera cierto, pero sentía dentro de sí que su padre había hecho mucho más por él mientras estuvo dentro de su alma. Sin quererlo, había dependido de su padre dragón toda su vida cuando pensaba que siempre había sido él el que se había protegido a sí mismo...y ahora, otra vez sin quererlo, sentía que dependía de Lucy.

 **-"Le he hecho pensar a Lucee que no creo en ella cuando en realidad no creo en mí mismo"** musitó, más para sí que para su amigo.

 **-"Lucy y tú encontraréis la forma. Siempre hacéis un buen equipo y os complementáis. Ahora mismo debe sentirse tan asustada como tú. Tenéis que apoyaros el uno al otro y el resto, dejádnoslo a nosotros"** le animó, volviendo a alzar el vuelo, dispuesto a transmitirle a Natsu un poco de entusiasmo. **-"Quieres ir a pescar? le llevaremos uno bien grande a Lucy!"**

El joven esbozó una sonrisa y se incorporó, rascándose la nuca.

 **-"Debería ir a disculparme, aunque debe estar furiosa conmigo"**. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral y la mejilla volvió a dolerle tan sólo de recordarlo.

 **-"Ains…las relaciones….quién dijo que eran fáciles, eh?"** se burló, agitando su cabecita y adoptando una actitud omnisapiente.

 **-"Bueno, Luce es Luce. Seguro que todo irá bien si voy a verla"** resumió, levantándose y acariciando la cabecita de su compañero. **–"Vienes?".**

 **-"Y tener que ver como luego os coméis a besitos? Puag!"** se negó, cruzando sus patitas.

 **-"Pero si siempre es lo que has querido ver con tus interminables "Teeee guussta"! O ya has olvidado cómo te emocionaste cuando Asuka me pidió que la besara aquella vez?"** se indignó. **–"Además voy a hablar con ella, sólo hablar"**.

 **-"Aye! Y yo sólo quiero hablar con Charle! Fufufufu"** volvió a burlarse, provocando que las mejillas de Natsu se colorearan de rojo.

 **-"Los dos sois unos malditos precoces"** masculló, cruzándose de brazos, avergonzado. Aunque, pensándolo bien, la idea de besar a Lucy a modo de reconciliación no le desagradaba lo más mínimo.

 **-"Has puesto cara de pervertido, fufufu".**

 **-"No es cierto!"**

 **-"Aye!"**

 **-"Nada de Aye!".**

[][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Darse lagos baños de agua muy caliente siempre había sido una de sus actividades favoritas desde que era niña. Siempre que tenía un mal día o que algo le preocupaba, echaba sales en la bañera y se sumergía en el aromático líquido, dejando que su mente se despejara mientras que su cuerpo se destensaba.

De entre sus manos, sacó su grupo de llaves celestiales. No supo por qué había tenido la necesidad de sumergirse con ellas y ahora las observaba, más doradas y brillantes que nunca mientras que reflexionaba sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Jugueteó con ellas, separándolas hasta aislar de todas la llave de obsidiana. Acarició su tallado perfil, maravillándose de su extraña belleza y perdiéndose en el sinuoso baile de las llamas negras escondidas en la gema. Observó cómo sus propias acciones habían dejado aislada la llave del resto de las otras.

 **-"Nee, END? Tú también te sientes así, apartado del resto?"** le cuestionó melancólicamente al objeto. No podía explicarlo, quizás era por la Unison Soul, pero ella no percibía a aquel ser como un enemigo. Es cierto que no sabían nada de él, pero había sido creado a imagen y semejanza de Natsu y eso jamás podría ser malo…verdad? Quizás END se sentía ahora perdido y vacío, sin un propósito e incapaz de poder hablar con su maestra, _con ella_.

Aún así no podía ignorar lo que había visto con sus propios ojos. El recuerdo de las llamas reaccionando a Natsu y la absoluta convicción de su novio de que aquello no era bueno y que END reclamaba volver a él. Unas lágrimas desobedientes ignoraron sus deseos y volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas hasta alcanzar el agua y diluirse en ella. Qué podía hacer? Se sentía tremendamente culpable por ser la única que no veía a END como una amenaza aún a riesgo de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Quizá por eso todos dudaban de su capacidad para evitar que END resurgiera…por eso Natsu tampoco creía que ella pudiera protegerlo de su alter ego y es que…cómo proteges a alguien de algo que no consideras un enemigo ni un peligro?

 **-"Haaaa? Así que ahora te bañas con tus llaves?"** Una cantarina voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Cuando alzó la vista se topó con el rostro del mago de fuego, quien le miraba con verdadera curiosidad, pasando sus verdes irises de su cara al manojo de llaves entre sus manos.

 **-"Kyaaa! Qué haces aquí!?"** reaccionó, soltando las llaves y sumergiéndose más, tan sólo para asegurarse de que el agua cubriera bien sus pechos.

Natsu resopló con fastidio. **–"Te he esperado en el salón pero al ver que tardabas tanto decidí entrar"** le explicó como si fuera lo más obvio.

 **-"Yo…necesitaba pensar"** susurró, apartando su ruborizado rostro de los atentos ojos de Natsu. Ya ni perdía el tiempo en quejarse sobre sus allanamientos de morada.

Tras un silencio, el joven se arrodilló tan sólo para quedar a la altura de la bañera, apoyando sus codos en la fría cerámica. Su barbilla reposó sobre su antebrazo izquierdo mientras que su mano derecha se dirigió hacia ella. Suavemente, apartó un mechón que tenía mojado pegado en el rostro y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Un gesto inocente y lleno de ternura que hizo que el corazón de Lucy se saltara un latido y decidiera mirarle, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos grandes y sinceros que la observaban con naturalidad, como si el hecho de que ella estando completamente desnuda a escasos centímetros de él no le importase lo más mínimo.

A penas sus ojos se perdieron en los del otro, el verde de Natsu perdió un poco de brillo y su gesto perdió su suave sonrisa a cambio de un leve suspiro y un ligero fruncir de cejas. Lucy entonces comprendió que a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, él también estaba preocupado. Se incorporó un poquito y sacó su brazo derecho del agua, sin importarle que sus pechos volvieran a sobresalir peligrosamente a la superficie, tan sólo para acariciar la mejilla del mago. La tenía un poco inflamada y algo morada, un regalo cortesía de _Heartfilia punches_ , su otro ataque famoso aparte del _Lucy Kick_ , aunque todavía tenía que perfeccionarlo.

 **-"Lo siento"** le susurró apenada, pasando su pulgar por la piel magullada.

 **-"Yo también"** respondió en el mismo tono, apretando su rostro contra su mano. Aquella caricia le había devuelto a la vida. La muchacha se inclinó hacia él y besó su frente, buscando sus manos y apoyándose también en el filo de la bañera.

-"Jamás vuelvas a decir algo así. Si alguna vez te pierdo, no sé lo que haría" le pidió, sintiendo cómo la angustia apretaba su garganta.

Él la oyó inhalar con la respiración entrecortada. Lucy había estado llorando.

 **-"Ha sido todo por mi culpa. Me he mostrado inseguro y le he dado motivos a los demás para pensar que tu poder es insuficiente. Lo siento, Lucee. No quería hacerte sentir mal."** volvió a disculparse, comenzando a esparcir pequeños besos por el rostro de su compañera. Acarició con suavidad la piel de sus mejillas, subió a sus párpados, rozó con delicadeza sus labios y luego besó la punta de su nariz, bebiéndose la gotita de agua que por ella resbalaba.

 **-"Natsu"** susurró, dejando escapar su nombre de su boca entreabierta, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza mientras era alimentado con la ternura y el amor que Natsu le entregaba. Sin embargo, lo oyó de nuevo suspirar con preocupación.

 **-"Yo…estoy asustado, Lucee. Tengo miedo de dejarle volver, de que sea más fuerte que yo. Si os hiciera daño…"** sus ojos volvieron a mirarla, reflejando la misma ansiedad que se denotaba en su voz **"….si te hiciera daño…yo…."** Sus labios buscaron los suyos y la besó con emoción contenida, tomándola fuertemente de la nuca mientras que su lengua la poseyó con necesidad y premura. Ella gimió mientras que recibía su beso con la misma vehemencia. Sus manos se enterraron entre los rosados mechones y le devolvió la misma pasión, dejando que su lengua se fundiera con la de él, compartiendo sus temores.

 **-"He sido yo la que te ha hecho sentirte inseguro, Natsu"** se explicó, jadeando, cuando él la dejó respirar. **-"Has sentido que yo no podría frenarle pero no es por mi falta de poder, sino por mi falta de deseo de hacerle ningún daño"** le respondió, sin saber cómo reaccionaría el muchacho ante su confesión. Esperó por su reacción mientras que su corazón aún latía desaforado en sus oídos.

Natsu soltó su nuca y la miró con gesto impertérrito, analizando sus palabras. Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando se clavaron en las de ella, como si pudiera atravesar su mirada y leer más allá. Ella tomó su mano derecha y la dirigió a su corazón, por encima de su pecho.

 **-"Tú y él sois la misma persona. Puedo sentirlo. END sólo necesita una guía. No necesitas que te proteja de él"**. Apretó su mano contra la de él para que sintiera su convicción.

Natsu sin embargo ensombreció el rostro y su voz se tornó más grave.

 **-"END es un monstruo. Cómo puedes decir eso?"**.

 **-"Te equivocas! Si pudiera demostrar que es un espíritu, me creerías, verdad? Natsu mírame"** le pidió, tomándole del rostro **"Te juro que te protegeré con mi vida,** **daría todo lo que tengo, hasta mi última gota de sangre si fuera necesario para defenderte de lo que sea, pero créeme, no tendrá que ser de END. Yo…de alguna forma, siento que quiere volver a ti porque es lo único que conoce"**

Natsu casi gruñó en desacuerdo. Es que Lucy sentía compasión por END? Era un demonio que la mataría en un pestañear sin dudar lo más mínimo! END había sido creado para matar!

 **-"Y a caso sabes cómo hacerlo? Tienes idea de cómo ser su maestra sin invocarle? Esto es demasiado peligroso para todos".** Ella se desesperó, mordiéndose el labio inferior pero manteniéndose firme en sus convicciones

 **-"Aún no sé cómo hacerlo, pero encontraré la forma. Te lo prometo".**

Sus ojos chocolate refulgieron, haciendo que el vínculo se activara y que sus emociones atravesasen su piel y llegaran hasta él, quien las leyó claras y cristalinas, casi como si las hubiera pronunciado su propia cabeza. Lucy creía a pies juntillas en lo que le estaba diciendo y ella nunca se había equivocado antes. Su juicio siempre había sido acertado y su sentido del respeto y el amor hacia los demás seres había sido una de las cualidades que le hicieron enamorarse de ella en primer lugar. Lucy siempre tenía fé en los demás, fueran quienes fueran, si lo merecían. _Y en eso ellos dos se parecían bastante_

 **-"Joder…eres la única humana que sentiría piedad de un demonio"** se lamentó, relajando sus rostro y pegando su frente a la de ella. **"Eres rara, Lucee"**. Ella sintió de nuevo su corazón martillear con fuerza mientras soltaba una carcajada nerviosa. Natsu creía en ella! A pesar de sus miedos y de sus dudas, su confianza en ella era lo único que Lucy necesitaba para alzarse segura de nuevo.

 **-"No le dejaré que vuelva. Tú eres mío"** le aseveró, con las palabras saliendo de ella casi sin pensar. Su golpe de posesión hicieron a Natsu sobresaltarse y mirarla a los ojos, con un rubor adorable decorándole las mejillas. De inmediato, ella también se sonrojó furiosamente, escondiendo rápidamente su rostro en el hueco entre el mentón y la clavícula del pelirrosa.

Él soltó una leve carcajada cuando se recompuso y acarició suavemente su espalda, introduciendo sus manos en el agua, ya tíbia.

 **-"Así que….soy tuyo…."** repitió, con un tono burlón. Luego, sin previo aviso, metió la mano izquierda hasta el fondo de la bañera, rozando intencionadamente los muslos de la maga.

 **-"Natsu qué…qué haces?"** cuestionó ella, sacando su rostro de su escondite mientras miraba hacia abajo. El joven recorrió un poco el fondo de la bañera hasta encontrar el manojo de llaves y sacarlo. A pesar de saber exactamente donde estaba debido a la agudeza de su vista, se regodeó un poco, acariciando la suave piel de su compañera tan sólo para ponerla nerviosa y reírse interiormente por los leves saltitos que ella pegaba al sentir su mano ondear sobre sus muslos.

 **-"Tener la llave de END tan cerca no te conviene, así que mejor la aparto"** bromeó, agitando el manojo en el aire y provocando que las llaves tintinearan con el movimiento.

 **-"Qué? Por qué!? Devuélvemelas!"** forcejeó, provocando que el mago se alejara de un salto, incorporándose hábilmente.

 **-"Te pones muy subidita con eso de que soy tuyo, así que tiene que ser por la llave"** se burló, provocando que la maga se incorporara y se mostrase delante de él tal y como había venido al mundo.

 **-"Sabes que no lo he dicho por eso! Devuélvemelas, idiota!"**. Sus pies descalzos avanzaron hacia él haciendo un ruido sordo contra las baldosas del baño.

 **-"Hoooo, es una orden, _maestra_?"** retrocedió, deleitándose en secreto con la visión de aquel cuerpo escultural que le era expuesto sin ninguna conciencia de ello. Adoraba el genio de Lucy, era tan fácil enfadarla.

 **-"No necesito darte ninguna orden! Con sólo patearte el…kyaaa!"** y con tanto ímpetu en sus pasos, el agua del suelo le jugó una mala pasada, provocando que resbalase con su tobillo todavía un poco débil. Para su suerte, los reflejos de Natsu la salvaron de una caída bochornosa, provocando que el Dragon Slayer la agarrara por la cintura de inmediato mientras que su otra mano, aun sosteniendo las llaves, se estampara levemente contra su espalda.

 **-"Oupa! Te tengo"** le dijo, con su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Fue entonces, al sentir el frío metal de las llaves en su espalda cuando Lucy se percató de que estaba completamente desnuda en los brazos de Natsu. Un intenso rubor le subió por el cuello hasta inundar sus mejillas y sus orejas. Sus manos se apoyaron en el vientre de él para recuperar el equilibrio y alejarse, pero pronto cambió de opinión al quedar anonadada por los que sus manos pudieron sentir. Aquella piel, increíblemente tersa y suave, que envolvía aquellos abdominales bien trabajados, la golpearon sin piedad en su bajo vientre.

 **-"Natsu…estoy…desnuda"** le informó, como si él no se hubiera percatado ya de ello. Y de pronto, el peso de la situación la aplastó como si se tratase de un quintal sobre su cabeza. Natsu, su Natsu, la tenía entre sus brazos, mirándola con esa mezcla entre dulzura e inocencia características de él, siendo completamente ajeno al increíble físico que poseía y a lo endiabladamente sexy que era. Por Kami, era el hombre más hermoso que ella había conocido.

 **-"Lo sé"** respondió, dejando que sus manos comenzaran a acariciar la suave piel de la maga en pequeños círculos mientras la mantenía estable. Pronto, el cambio en la forma de mirarle de Lucy le hicieron detenerse unos instantes. Sus ojos adquirieron un color más intenso, como si fuese miel, y sus pupilas se dilataron. Sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a acariciar su vientre descubierto y a diferencia de sus propias caricias, Natsu pudo notar que en las de Lucy había algo distinto….

 **-"Y eso no te afecta lo más mínimo?"** quiso saber, avergonzada de que tan sólo el leve contacto con sus abdominales ya la tuviera babeando por él cuando ella sin embargo estaba completamente desnuda entre sus brazos y él ni pestañeaba.

 **-"Bueno…te he visto desnuda cientos de veces…"** respondió, con cierto tono rasposo en su voz. A pesar de sus palabras, acortó distancias con ella, bajando sus manos un poco más por la espalda de la maga estelar. Algo en su interior le hizo acercarse más, intuyendo por dónde iba Lucy y comenzando a sentir cómo su pulso se elevaba.

 **-"No hurgues en la herida"** bromeó ella, notando agradecida el cambio de actitud del pelirrosa. Sus manos subieron despacio por su tórax, abarcando con las palmas bien abiertas sus definidos pectorales. Su piel suave y caliente, hizo que sus dedos hormiguearan, alentados por ese maravilloso tacto que recién descubrían. Un leve gemido escapó de los labios del dragon Slayer, quien no pudo disimular el placer que había sentido bajo las leves caricias de su compañera. Lucy sonrió para sí, satisfecha.

 **-"Sabes cuál es la diferencia con respecto a todas esas veces?"** le susurró, rodeando su cuello despacio mientras que se pegaba completamente a él, mojando sus ropas y dejándole sentir todas sus curvas contra él. Natsu negó con la cabeza mientras que tragó en seco, sintiendo sus senos comprimirse deliciosamente contra sus pectorales y observando anonadado cómo ella acercaba su rostro al suyo cada vez más y más…

 **-"Que esta vez, puedes tocarme"** le respondió y medio gimió por la anticipación, antes de eliminar del todo las distancias y apoderarse de sus labios, envolviendolos con necesidad con los suyos. Natsu expulsó aire por la nariz y reaccionó de inmediato, profundizando el beso como si la vida la fuera en ello. Sus manos dejaron caer las llaves al suelo tan sólo para aferrarse a su trasero, amasando los perfectos glúteos de su diosa rubia entre sus fuertes dedos.

 _'Oh, Lucee...estás a punto de saber cuánto me afecta'_ ….pensó para sí.

* * *

pues bueno, gente, hasta aquí la actualización, jejejeje. Debo admitir que he sido mala dejándolo ahí pero es que no quería alargar más el capítulo y tampoco recortar en lo que venía...jojojojo!

No teneis ni idea de cuánto adoro a Natsu! ojalá el mio se le pareciera tanto, aunque lo intento, pero siempre que lo imagino interactuando con Lucy como pareja, me viene que él sería así, dulce y cariñoso y tan natural como la vida misma y si, también pienso que Lucy sería apasionada y ardiente, casi como él. Esos dos se complementan a la perfección! ojalá que Mashima nos permita ver algo de eso, aunque sea al final y tipo Rave Master, pero con la confirmación del pairing, nosotros los escritores, haremos el resto, no creen? ^^ ¬¬ (ojalá que no me trollee como Kubo, porque moriría en una miseria emocional de la que sería muy difícil sacarme)

en fin, volviendo al fic, qué os ha parecido el razonamiento de Lucy? creeis que se equivocará con END? y Natsu mostrando sus miedos por primera vez? he querido apartarle un poco de esa imagen de héroe omnipotente para mostrar a un Natsu humanizado del todo, siendo por primera vez consciente de sus limitaciones e importandole por primera vez una mierda el lucir débil con tal de sincerarse con Lucy.

Y os planteo...Natsu humanizado...significará que es menos poderoso?

bueno, ya se verá! al igual que todo no será bonito y pronto empezarán los problemas, aunque dejaré que estos dos se lo pasen bien antes...*modo hentai on!

Recibir sus opiniones me servirían de aliento y de ayuda y son gratis! así que ale, no se corten! ^^

Mi gente, nos leemos! cuidense hadas!


	7. CAP7 - BENEFICIOS

**HOLA GENTE! QUÉ TAL ESTÁN? SIENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO, PERO EL TRABAJO ME HA TENIDO BASTANTE OCUPADA Y HE IDO ESCRIBIENDO A RATITOS. HE ESTADO TENTADA DE HACER EL CAPI MÁS LARGO, YA QUE ESTE TAN SOLO SE CENTRA EN EL PRIMER ACERCAMIENTO SEXUAL DE NATSU Y LUCY, PERO CREO QUE EL DEJARLO ASÍ HA SIDO MEJOR, PUESTO QUE HE QUERIDO CENTRARME EN ENLAZAR LAS EMOCIONES DE ESTOS DOS . ES NECESARIO PARA LA HISTORIA QUE ELLOS SE CONOZCAN MÁS Y SE UNAN MÁS EMOCIONALMENTE Y BUENO, TAMPOCO ES MALO REGALAROS UN LIME, CIERTO?**

 **Que disfruten la lectura!**

 **CAP.7. – BENEFICIOS.**

Un jadeo entrecortado escapó de sus labios hinchados y entreabiertos cuando Natsu la tomó del cabello de su nuca y tiró decididamente de su cabeza hacia atrás para lamerle el cuello. El tirón, lejos de dolerle, la excitó aún más y bajó sus manos por toda su ancha espalda hasta encontrar el trasero del mago y apretarlo con decisión contra ella. Lo sintió sonreír contra su piel y el resuello de su cálido aliento hizo que sus vellos se erizaran y sus pezones se alzaran aún más, deleitando a su compañero, quien notándolos contra su propia piel, apegó aún más sus caderas, permitiendo a la maga estelar sentir cómo su erección alcanzaba ya niveles sobresalientes.

Lucy gimió en voz alta al notar la excitación de Natsu contra su vientre. El hecho de que estuviera desnuda y él tuviera los pantalones húmedos hicieron que pudiera sentir su tamaño y su forma de una forma más palpable y no pudo negar que eso la había satisfecho sobremanera, pues tal parecía que el envidiable físico de su novio no iba a dejar de sorprenderla con cada parte de su anatomía que fuera descubriendo.

Sintiendo cómo el hambre por él se apoderaba de todos sus sentidos, buscó ansiosa de nuevo su boca. Sus lenguas batallaron furiosas la una contra la otra mientras que el respirar se convertía en una tarea difícil. Cuando sus pulmones ardieron, ambos se separaron profiriendo un jadeo, inhalando y exhalando como si acabasen de correr en una maratón. El Dragon Slayer volvió a saborear la piel de su cuello apenas recuperó el aliento y, guiado por sus instintos, empujó sus caderas de nuevo contra Lucy.

Enardecida, mordió con deseo uno de sus duros pectorales mientras que sus manos comenzaron a provocar en él un pequeño balanceo. Natsu gimió y dejó de lamer su pulso para volver a reclamar su boca, devorándola con fervor. Sin separarse de ella, dio un par de pasos entre besos, obligándola a retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó contra una de las paredes del baño. Cuando Lucy gimió por el contacto del frío azulejo contra su piel, él aprovechó para introducir de nuevo su lengua, ardiente, húmeda y tentadora, para robarle el aliento y todo lo que tuviera para ofrecerle. Y por Kami que ella tal y como estaba ahora le ofrecería todo con tal de que siguiera besándola así.

Lucy alzó su pelvis y se rozó con él de nuevo, intentando provocar el balanceo de antes, lo que incitó a Natsu a tomarla por su muslo derecho y a elevarlo sobre su cintura para crear una apertura y apretarse contra ella. Ambos gimieron por la maravillosa sensación de sus sexos haciendo contacto y rompieron el beso, jadeantes, mientras que sus frentes quedaron unidas y sus miradas, tan enlazadas como sus cuerpos.

 **-"Oh, Dios, me provocas cosas que jamás creí que sentiría…."** Le dijo ruborizada aunque esbozando una sonrisa.

Él correspondió su sonrisa, pero sus ojos la miraban de forma intensa y sus irises estaban oscurecidos por el deseo. Se acercó a su oreja y mordió suavemente el lóbulo, dejando que su respiración volviera a acariciarle la sensible piel del cuello.

 **-"Y eso es malo?"** la tentó, volviendo a apretar su erección contra ella mientras que le sonreía provocativamente.

Malo? Estaba de broma? Lo que realmente impactaba a Lucy era la forma en la que él le hacía perder el control. Lo pudo comprobar desde el primer momento en el que le besó y dudaba que todo ese deseo que se prendía en sus entrañas y la arrasaba por dentro tuviera que ver sólo con que estaba enamorada de él; no, aquello era químico, hormonal, primario….o sería mágico? Sería por la unison soul?

 **-"Claro…ah…claro que no"** respondió, enterrando sus manos entre su pelo y tirando de él para volver a reclamar su boca **"es sólo que esto, tú y yo estando así, me parece** **tan irreal"** logró expresar entre jadeos, reanudando el suave balanceo de sus caderas, uniéndolas a las de él en lo que comenzaba a ser un rítmico vaivén.

 **-"Esto te parece…irreal?"** le preguntó, entre los cada vez más intensos roces de sus sexos. La mano que la sostenía de la pierna se liberó tan sólo para ir subiendo por su cremoso muslo, apretar su ancha cadera, deslizarse por la curva de su estrecha cintura y subir por sus costillas hasta alcanzar su pecho. Lucy enroscó la pierna en su cintura cuando lo sintió tomar y comprimir su pecho izquierdo con decisión.

 **-"Ah! No, está claro que no"** balbuceó, cuando el mago tomó su rosado botón entre sus dedos y lo apretó levemente, provocando que ella arqueara la espalda y se rozara contra él de una forma mucho más demandante.

Fuera efecto de la magia que los enlazaba o no, Lucy apartó sus pensamientos para centrarse en el hombre que tenía entre sus piernas. Su mejor amigo, su compañero, la persona que le había cambiado la vida por completo y que le había enseñado tanto sin pretenderlo. Un joven vital y alegre, que había sufrido mucho a pesar de nunca demostrarlo y que sin embargo, nunca se rendía. Natsu merecía ser amado y ella se juró a sí misma que siempre la tendría y que se entregaría a él con el mismo fervor cada día del resto de su vida si él la dejaba permanecer a su lado.

Sus delicadas manos comenzaron a retirar su chaleco con impaciencia, tironeando de la prenda. Él la ayudo a quitársela cuando ésta quedó atascada en sus anchos hombros sin separar su boca de la de ella y cuando por fín quedó desnudo de cintura para arriba, volvió a apretar contra ella sus caderas y a comprimir de nuevo su pecho, mientras que ella se deleitaba acariciando sus pectorales.

Natsu entonces gruñó de satisfacción y la tomó en peso, alzándola por debajo de los muslos y aguantando el peso de ambos con sus piernas y la pared. Su mano derecha siguió acariciando su seno mientras que su mano izquierda la tomaba fuertemente de su nuca, prohibiendo que la maga pudiera escapar de sus demandantes besos. Sin embargo la nueva postura había provocado que Lucy no pudiera rozarse contra él como antes y el pequeño camino en ascensión al placer que había comenzado a recorrer gracias a su continuo roce contra su clítoris se borró, frustrándola.

El pelirrosa la notó inquieta e insatisfecha. Para él todo aquello era nuevo y estaba improvisando y aprendiendo sobre la marcha. Sabía que lo que había estado rozando a través de la ropa era la zona que ayudaba a una mujer a alcanzar el orgasmo, pero desconocía que Lucy estuviera ya tan excitada como para encontrarse en ese punto.

 **-"Como te dije, eres una impaciente, Lucee"** bromeó, dándole a entender a la rubia que había descubierto el origen de su frustración.

 **-"Lo…lo siento. Sé que vamos…que voy demasiado rápido"** admitió, huyendo de su mirada y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Su vientre pulsaba de deseo, sus piernas temblaban y sentía sus pechos más sensibles que nunca. Sabía que había sido ella la que lo había provocado, aún a sabiendas de que ambos eran inexpertos y que era la primera vez que tenían este tipo de intimidad. Y es que aunque ambos ya se hubieran visto desnudos con anterioridad debido a todas las locas y desastrosas situaciones en las que sus aventuras los habían metido, el sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los de ella, el enredar su lengua contra la suya, el beber de su boca y el respirar de su aire, el tocar su ardiente piel y comprimir su maravilloso y cincelado cuerpo contra ella, lo hacía todo totalmente distinto, permitiéndole ver a Natsu de otra forma y descubrirlo como hombre borrando su imagen de inocente nakama.

Ahora él era su idiotizante y sexy novio, un embriagador ejemplar del género masculino cuyo potencial sexual la abrumaba y, al igual que adoraba su forma de ser, quería adorar por igual cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Natsu suspiró y la bajó de sus piernas, rompiendo la unión de sus cuerpos y dejándola posarse de nuevo en el suelo. Ella lo miró con tristeza. Lo había presionado? Sintió el frío invadirla cuando su cálida piel se separó de la de ella y su mano dejó libre su seno. Se sintió vacía, avergonzada y culpable. Cómo se había enfriado todo tan de golpe? Qué había hecho mal? A caso él no la deseaba como ella a él?

Natsu suspiró enternecido y la besó con suavidad. Empezaba a cogerle el tranquillo a la magia de vínculo que los unía ya que le sería de mucha utilidad en su relación con Lucy, la cual estaba empezando y era totalmente nueva para ambos. Se preguntó con curiosidad cómo ella podía experimentar tantas emociones seguidas y tan dispares. Había escuchado de nuevo su declaración de amor hacia él en su mente, había sentido la idolatría hacia él, el deseo ardiente por él y luego, vinieron las dudas…realmente las mujeres eran tal montaña rusa emocional?

Sus manos la tomaron del rostro y su boca volvió a fundirse con la de ella, esta vez en un beso mucho más profundo y demandante. La oyó gemir complacida contra sus labios mientras se centró en enviarle sus emociones a través de la magia para calmarla y demostrarle que no tenía que dudar de nada con respecto a ellos y que sí, que él siempre querría que ella permaneciera a su lado el resto de su vida.

 **-"Piensas demasiado, Luce. Nosotros marcamos nuestro propio ritmo"** le dijo para luego dirigir sus manos al cinturón de su pantalón y desabrocharlo. Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y luego lo miró a la cara, tan sólo para encontrarse con su sexy sonrisa ladeada.

 **-"Natsu qué? Espera! No hace falta que…lo hagas por….mí "** pero tuvo que guardar silencio cuando observó cómo él desabrochó la hebilla, provocando que sus bombachos descendieran sobre sus oblicuos, desvelando su bajo vientre. Podía observar el nacimiento del bello rosa cuya función era cubrir sus genitales y Lucy tragó con dificultad, sintiendo de nuevo su pulso acelerarse y sus mejillas enrojecer. Su piel era menos morena en esa zona, dándole a Lucy el privilegio de saber que estaba viendo parte de su cuerpo que jamás mostraba de forma intencionada a nadie.

 **-"Qué? Estoy mojado e incómodo"** le respondió, divertido, encogiéndose levemente de hombros mientras sus dedos desabrocharon el botón de su pantalón.

 **-"Oh…kami"** jadeó, incapaz de retirar sus ojos y siguiendo como la más ferviente fan, el movimiento de sus manos. Cuando el sonido de la cremallera deslizándose hacia abajo invadió sus oídos, su pulso se disparó y su boca quedó entreabierta, respirando de forma acelerada por los nervios. Pegó un leve saltito cuando el pantalón resbaló por las piernas del mago, lo que provocó una sonora carcajada en Natsu.

 **-"Lucy heeentaaii"** bromeó, alargando las sílabas como su compañero gatuno.

 **-"Deja de burlarte de mí, maldito stripper!"** Se defendió, inflando los mofletes. Al instante, Natsu se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla, dejándola totalmente descolocada. Tomó sus delicadas manos y las dirigió al filo de sus boxers, una a cada lado de sus tentadores oblicuos.

 **-"No seré un stripper si eres tú quien me desnuda"** le susurró sobre sus labios, reforzando su erótica petición con una mirada profunda y desafiante que hizo que Lucy jadeara y que su vientre se contrajera de nuevo, ávido de él. Sí, ya lo había visto desnudo, pero nunca con una erección! Y es que, a pesar del pequeño laxus de tiempo, la firmeza del miembro del Dragon Slayer no había disminuido lo más mínimo, mostrándose así potente y contenida bajo aquella negra tela, pulsando por liberarse.

 **-"Nee? Cómo haces para estar tan tranquilo?"** volvió a preguntarle, como otras veces desde que su relación había cambiado y es que no lograba comprender cómo alguien tan impulsivo e impaciente como él se mostraba tan calmado en estas situaciones, tal y como si fuera un experimentado amante cuando sabía que el pelirrosa era tan virgen como ella.

El joven le sonrió y acarició su rostro, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

 **-"Porque eres Luce y contigo nada puede ser malo o ir mal. Soy tuyo y tú mía, para qué ponerse nervioso si ambos los sabemos?"** le respondió, haciendo que su cálida voz la llenara de emoción e hiciera vibrar su corazón y palpitar su alma.

 **-"Oh, Natsu"** suspiró enamorada, mientras que sus manos tiraron de la prenda con decisión y comenzaron a descender junto con la tela sobre su piel. Justo cuando liberó su pene, ambos jadearon. Esta vez fue Lucy quien buscó sus labios, besándolos con dulzura pero con entrega, emocionada y abrumada por el íntimo momento que ambos estaban compartiendo. Sus manos detuvieron el descenso de la prenda para dedicarse por entero a ese beso cuya misión era transmitirle a Natsu todo el amor que le profesaba y lo felíz que se sentía en ese momento.

Cuando lo estimó oportuno, dejó de besarle y se separó de él tan sólo para reanudar la marcha de sus manos. Él suspiró complacido, observando como ella lucía mucho más calmada, vibrando ahora en la misma honda que él, una en la que no había prisas, ni inseguridades; sólo amor, compenetración y calma.

El joven sintió su pulso acelerarse cuando ella se arrodilló ante él, colocando su rostro a escasos centímetros de su miembro. Ahora sí, Lucy se permitió observar aquello que le era entregado con detenimiento y la boca se le hizo agua al instante. Ella había visto porno, si, debía admitirlo, y también había leído alguna que otra historia erótica por lo que había podido adivinar cuál era su preferencia en cuanto a forma y aspecto de un pene….y lo que ahora observaba era justo su tipo: Era grande y grueso, pero no tanto como para asustar o abrumar. Lucy había comprobado como a menudo un pene grande mostraba una forma fea, pero el de Natsu tenía una forma preciosa. Su glande asomaba orgulloso y proporcionado, luciendo un atractivo color rojizo, casi como el color de un caramelo de cereza, incitándola a querer lamerlo y saborearlo con la ventaja de que nunca se gastaría.

Sus satisfechos ojos buscaron los de él para demostrarle al mago de fuego su más que sobrada aprobación por lo que veía y él le sonrió, orgulloso desde arriba, acariciando su pelo rubio y evitando que la erótica posición en la que ella se encontraba le nublara el juicio y le hiciera agarrarla de ese mismo pelo para obligarla a abrir la boca y tomarlo por entero con ella. No, él no había visto porno, pero era el mejor en cuanto a seguir instintos y los suyos lo estaban comenzando a enloquecer.

La rubia notó en sus ojos el oscurecimiento provocado por el deseo y supo leer en él lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Sonriendo con malicia, ahora percatandose ella también de que la unison soul que los conectaba mentalmente les haría disfrutar en muchos sentidos, se acercó a la zona tan sólo para desviarse finalmente y propinarle un beso en el muslo mientras que sus manos siguieron bajando sus boxers hasta que por fín toparon con sus tobillos. Sus jugosos labios le propinaron una húmeda caricia de nuevo y sonrió sobre la morena piel cuando lo sintió dejar pasar el aire entre sus dientes y jadear. Notaba el intoxicante calor que sus genitales despedían y su bajo vientre pulsó de nuevo, humedeciendo su entrada.

 **-"Lucee"** le advirtió, apretando los puños.

 **-"Natsu"** le respondió, juguetona, desde abajo, alzando sus generosos senos para que él los viera perfectamente desde su ángulo. Él se liberó de la prenda, levantando un pie y luego el otro y luego apoyó una mano contra los azulejos, demasiado aturdido. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado y la anticipación lo estaba hundiendo en una dulce agonía. Si ella lo hacía, si ella había leído bien sus pensamientos, le aguardaban sensaciones que difícilmente podría soportar sin ayuda de la pared.

La rubia sentía su pulso martillear en sus oídos por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Casi notó los ruegos mentales de Natsu al volver a entregarle un húmedo beso cerca de su ingle y entonces sus propios deseos tomaron el control, haciéndola agarrar con firmeza el miembro pulsante del pelirrosa entre sus manos. Sin retrasarlo más, sacó su lengua y lamió tortuosamente despacio el glande, provocando que Natsu jadeara. Cuando repitió la acción, el joven gimoteó, alentándola más aún. Con decisión, se acercó más hasta introducirse el glande por completo en su cavidad oral y sonrió para sí cuando las rodillas del mago temblaron. Entonces, inició un leve vaivén en el que poco a poco fue tomando más de él, deleitándose con su textura y con su salado sabor.

 **-"Joder!"** fue lo único que el pelirrosa atinó a decir. Siempre había pensado que los tíos exageraban cuando describían una felación, pero ahora que lo comprobaba en sus propias carnes, no sabía lo equivocado que había estado. Su mano libre acarició sus dorados cabellos mientras que observó anonadado como ella hacía con él lo que se le antojaba. La muchacha fue cada vez adquiriendo más soltura y él tuvo que apretar los dientes cuando ella se atrevió a engullirlo casi por entero, comenzando esta vez con un ritmo mucho más acentuado, combinando boca con manos y haciendo que el mago perdiera la compostura y echara la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que empujaba sus caderas contra ella.

Lucy gimió con él dentro y su vagina volvió a pulsar, lubricándola de una manera que hizo que el líquido resbalara por sus muslos cuando Natsu perdió el control y la agarró de la cabeza para comenzar a empujarla contra él. Al poco era él el que dominaba la situación, aumentando el ritmo y follándola, literalmente, por la boca. Una estocada demasiado profunda le provocó una arcada y se separó abruptamente de él, haciendo que el ardiente mago volviera a la realidad.

 **-"Lo…siento…perdóname…."** Se disculpó, jadeando, apoyando su frente contra su antebrazo. Ella volvió a buscar sus ojos, indicándole con una mirada llena de ternura, que aquello no le había importado lo más mínimo y que estaba disfrutando de masturbarle oralmente tanto como él.

Un hilillo de saliva había quedado conectado entre sus jugosos labios y su hinchado glande y Natsu jadeó de nuevo ante tan incitadora visión. Lucy sonrió y retomó la actividad, esta vez lamiendo de nuevo su glande, succionándolo y acariciándolo, tentandolo de nuevo a penetrar su boca. Sus testículos se contrajeron, enviando su carga al conducto seminal, provocando en el pelirrosa una sensación que ya conocía. Su vientre pulsó, endureciendo más su miembro y él apretó los dientes. Deleitada, la rubia lamió con más ímpetu, saboreando las gotitas de líquido pre seminal que bañaron su lengua y que le indicaron que Natsu estaba cerca del orgasmo.

 **-"Luce, si sigues así, esto acabará pronto y no quiero que te quedes insatisfecha"** le confesó, respirando acaloradamente. Su erección pulsaba dolorosamente con la imagen de la boca de la maga engullendo su pene grabada a fuego en su mente. Joder! Era un maldito virgen, así que eso es lo que habría si jugaba más con él: un intenso pero corto momento que los dejaría a ambos con ganas de más.

La mirada de Lucy se enterneció al comprender a qué se refería y empatizó con la presión que los hombres sentían a la hora de hacer una buena actuación sexual la primera vez. Enternecida, se incorporó y se fundió con él en un abrazo.

 **-"No tienes por qué hacerme el amor hoy, Natsu. Estoy muy agradecida tan sólo con que me hayas permitido saborearte".**

Sus palabras, directas y claras, hicieron al joven mago sonrojarse y es que sabía que lo que ella le estaba agradeciendo era el haber compartido una acción tan íntima y que para él en un principio había sido más una muestra de confianza hacia ella que algo sexual. Ella lo conocía muy bien.

 **-"No te preocupes por cuánto durarás o por cuántas erecciones me podrás regalar, tan sólo déjame sentirte y siénteme. Quiero disfrutar de tí y que tú disfrutes de mí"** le pidió, sonrojándose ella también mientras que tomaba ambas manos de su compañero con las suyas y enlazaba sus dedos.

Él entendió lo que ella había querido decir. Una sesión de masturbación mutua sería un buen comienzo y el pelirrosa asintió, deseoso de sumir a Lucy en un estado de embriaguez continua al provocarle un orgasmo detrás de otro. La mera idea de explorarla hizo que su miembro pulsara deseoso y entonces supo, a pesar de lo que ella le había dicho, que sería capaz de tener más de una erección y que, por Igneel, que cuando le hiciera el amor, iba a romper la marca y a eliminar el estigma de las primeras veces y a hacerla gritar su nombre.

 **-"Lucy, estoy encendido"** le susurró, de nuevo posando su frente contra la de ella mientras que su corazón latía desbocado. Ella sonrió en un principio, pero luego sus labios se suavizaron al encontrarse con aquellos irises oscurecidos, que casi habían perdido el verde por completo y la miraban ardientes y desafiantes. Aquello había sido una advertencia? Una excitante advertencia de lo que le haría más adelante…

 **-"Y ni se te ocurra apagarte"** le pidió, besándolo con intensidad. Quería tocarlo, se moría por verlo gemir y sentirlo temblar entre sus manos.

 **-"Ven a la bañera conmigo"** le pidió, entre intermitentes besos **"siempre he querido bañarme contigo"** le aclaró cuando la vio mirarle con una ceja alzada y una mueca divertida. Lucy sabía que era verdad, él siempre la invitaba a bañarse juntos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y ella luego formaba un escándalo durante horas por su descarada petición.

 **-"Pero el agua ya estará fría"** puntualizó, abrazándole íntimamente, apretando su erección contra ella y provocando un gemido en ambos.

 **-"Yo me encargo"** le respondió, guiñándole un ojo. Luego la tomó de la mano y la hizo seguirle hasta la bañera. Por el camino Lucy se deleitó con el firme trasero del Dragon Slayer y justo cuando él se inclinó para tocar el agua, ella le propinó una palmada en una de sus redondas nalgas.

 **-"Hey!"** exclamó, divertido. Ella sonrió encantada, disfrutando de la química entre ambos mientras que observaba cómo él calentaba el agua con su magia ígnea tan sólo introduciendo un dedo en la superficie y esperó paciente, mientras que acariciaba la piel de su espalda y le daba besitos por el largo de su columna.

Cuando Natsu supo que la temperatura del agua era la idónea, la tomó en brazos y se metió en la bañera con ella. La verdad es que era bastante amplia, lo suficiente para albergarlos a los dos y permitirles moverse libremente. Sin embargo, Natsu no dejó que ella se alejara, puesto que la colocó de espaldas a él, abrazándola desde atrás y dejando que ella se apoyara en su pecho. Ambos gimieron de placer al sentir el agua caliente relajarles el cuerpo y la piel de ambos haciendo contacto. El olor de las sales de baño invadió las fosas nasales de Natsu, haciéndole suspirar encantado y durante unos instantes, se olvidó de cualquier referencia sexual tan sólo para disfrutar del momento. Lo mismo le ocurrió a Lucy, dejando reposar su cabeza en su pecho mientras que sentía sus fuertes brazos envolverla. El aura del deseo aún estaba ahí, flotando, esperando el momento en el que volvería a nublarles el juicio, pero ambos sabían que no había prisa.

Sumida en aquella paz y calidez y en aquella sincronicidad de latidos y pensamientos, Lucy se sintió desbordada de amor y fue incapaz de callarse lo que su alma le revelaba de forma cristalina.

 **-"Te amo, Natsu"** su trémula e inesperada confesión, pronunciada a media voz, le hizo sonreír como un niño y tomarla del mentón para que ella mirara hacia arriba y pudiera encontrar su labios.

 **-"Yo también"** le respondió, besándola con suavidad, apresando sus labios sin profundizar el beso y deleitándola con suaves caricias. Ella entonces gimió sobre sus labios al recuperar contacto con su aliento y alzó la mano izquierda para tomarle de la nuca y obligarle a bajar más, introduciendo con avidez su lengua en su ardiente boca. Su espalda sintió el pene de Natsu pulsar contra su piel y ella se presionó de nuevo contra él, con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Él gruñó en su boca y llevó sus manos a sus pechos, tomándolos con decisión.

 **-"Natsu!"** rompió el beso, sorprendida por la agradable posesión de sus senos. El besó su cuello mientras que comenzó a trazar círculos en el aire con sus pechos. Los movía y los masajeaba con suavidad, haciendo que ella suspirara complacida. Pronto, sus dientes apresaron el lóbulo de la oreja y su lengua lamió por encima de su pabellón auditivo, creando sonidos que comenzaron a enloquecer a Lucy, evocándole pensamientos sobre él lamiendo en otras zonas de su cuerpo. Él la notó excitarse más así que rodeó sus pezones con los dedos, girándolos levemente y pellizcándolos.

 **-"Ahhh"** gimió, sintiendo como de nuevo un líquido cremoso descendía del interior de su vagina para humedecerla.

 **-"Lucee, son increíbles. Me vuelven loco"** le confesó en el oído, con su voz dos octavas más baja debido al deseo. Su tono varonil, sus caricias y la sensación de su potente miembro contra su espalda la hizo gemir en voz alta y abrir las piernas bajo el agua.

 **-"Natsu…acaríciame….por favor"** le suplicó, volviendo a besarle con ansiedad. El mago de fuego no dudó y bajó su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda siguió torturando su pezón. Lentamente, la pasó por su bajo vientre y luego por su monte de venus, tan sólo para sonreír sobre sus labios al notar el montículo de bello que allí crecía. Ella alzó las caderas por la anticipación, lo que lo apremió a bajar más la mano hasta colarla por sus suaves pliegues. Oyéndola jadear, avanzó por ellos, separando los labios hasta que las yemas de sus dedos índice y anular toparon con un pequeño montículo que hizo a Lucy jadear su nombre y arquear más la espalda.

Al principio, sus caricias fueron descoordinadas, sin saber bien si mover sus dedos en sentido circular o de forma ascendente y descendente. Sin embargo Lucy no se impacientó, sino que lo dejó hacer y lo ayudó moviendo sus caderas en sentido circular, indicándole a él que esa era la forma correcta.

Él sonrió aliviado al comprenderlo y besó su cuello en agradecimiento.

 **-"Ven…lubrícate los dedos"** le susurró, tomando su mano y llevándola hasta la entrada de su feminidad. Natsu entonces descubrió la diferencia entre la lubricación por el agua y la lubricación por estimulación sexual, puesto que apenas empapó sus dedos en el líquido cremoso y los volvió a refregar contra el clítoris de Lucy, notó en seguida como sus caricias eran más fluidas contra la suave y delicada piel y cómo su compañera lo recibía con más ardor, abriéndose más para él.

 **-"Joder, Luce…"** gimió, anonadado.

 **-"Natsu…hazme correrme"** volvió a pedirle, tan introducida en la situación que de nuevo dejó salir la frase de sus labios tal y como su mente la había formulado. Esas palabras le arrancaron un gruñido del pecho y, enardecido, volvió a reclamar su boca mientras que su mano trazó círculos en su clítoris de forma eficaz e implacable.

 **-"Ahhhh!"** gimió ella, sacando la lengua de la boca e invitándolo a hacer lo mismo. Él la imitó y pronto tanto sus dedos como su lengua sincronizaron movimientos, torturando tanto el clítoris como el pezón de Lucy, mientras que ambos se lamían fuera de sus bocas, jadeando.

Su pene palpitó y su glande le mandó descargas de placer por la mera excitación a la que Lucy había logrado sumirle. Su espalda volvió a apretarse contra él y él empujó contra ella, para recordarle lo que le esperaba después.

 **-"Ohh, Dios, Natsu…Natsu…"** comenzó a balbucear, sintiendo cómo su liberación estaba tan cerca que casi podía tocarla con los dedos. El camino de ascenso que antes había perdido, había sido trazado de nuevo, esta vez con mayor precisión y con carteles de neón, que la guiaban de forma inexorable hasta el orgasmo más esperado de toda su vida.

 **-"Córrete para mí"** le ordenó, sintiendo lo cerca que ella estaba para luego morderle el cuello; un acto de posesión más animal que humano que justo fue el último empuje que Lucy necesitó para que su vagina se encogiera bruscamente tan sólo para luego liberar su interior, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se contrajera de forma espasmódica mientras que su clítoris palpitaba y su vagina temblara con contracciones de placer.

 **-"Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"** gritó, dejándose arrastrar por el tremendo orgasmo que su novio le había provocado. Él apretó la mandíbula, evitando que el saberla tan excitada y complacida gracias a él lo llevara también a la liberación sin haberle dejado a ella opción de volver a acariciarle siquiera.

Tras unos instantes, ella se desplomó completamente sobre él, agotada mientras sentía las últimas olas de placer abandonar su cuerpo.

 **-"No ha estado nada mal…aprendes tan rápido que dá miedo"** logró bromear, cuando su respiración se calmó lo suficiente para dejarla hablar. Al no tener respuesta, se incorporó y se giró para mirar a su compañero a los ojos. Él le sonrió, aunque le notaba acalorado e incómodo, tenso, como frenando algo.

 **-"Natsu…"** le acarició el rostro, enternecida por la momentánea vulnerabilidad de su adorado dragón.

 **-"Dame un minuto, si me tocas ahora yo…"** le confesó, respirando con dificultad. Sin embargo ella se acercó y lo besó apasionadamente, arrancándole un leve lloriqueo al pelirrosa.

 **-"Tú vas a correrte también…y ahora mismo"** le informó, bajando su mano con decisión hasta rodear su miembro firmemente.

 **-"Oh, joder, Lucy!"** exclamó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Ella sintió su vagina contraerse de nuevo al sentir aquel maravilloso miembro entre sus dedos. Era suave y duro al mismo tiempo y no pudo frenar la necesidad de comenzar a subir y bajar por su envergadura, al sentirlo temblar y palpitar bajo su tacto. El joven comenzó a empujar sus caderas contra ella, lo que la hizo desechar su idea de acariciarle lentamente. Natsu estaba muy cerca de su límite y no quería fastidiar su orgasmo. Ya tendría tiempo en otras ocasiones de masturbarle a su antojo, pero por ahora, se concentró en llevar el ritmo que sus caderas le marcaron hasta que unos sonoros gemidos escaparon de sus labios, rogándole que fuera más rápido. En una de sus subidas, acarició el glande con su dedo pulgar y volvió a besarle, anonadada por la tremenda suavidad de aquella parte tan sensible.

 **-"Natsu, me encanta"** le alabó, volviendo a agarrarle firmemente y a masturbarle con mayor intensidad. Tenerlo bajo su dominio la hizo sentirse sexy y poderosa y no paraba de pensar en cosas que quedaban muy lejos del decoro. Estaba descubriendo su faceta como amante y estaba resultando que ella se convertía en algo parecido a una gata en celo estando con él. Quien se lo habría dicho? Pero no podía evitarlo y mucho menos quería, ya que el sentirse así con respecto a Natsu era una prueba más de cuánto lo amaba y cuánto babeaba por él. Sonrió excitada y lamió su cuello de forma sensual, deleitándose con la piel del muchacho, provocando que el ritmo de su mano se descompasara con el errático de las caderas de él.

 **-"Lucy, no pares, no pares!"** le rogó, volviendo a recuperar el ritmo de la mano de ella. Ella lo acarició con más ímpetu, observando como él contraía todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Miró cómo su cuello mostraba los tendones y como sus pectorales se endurecían. Sus hombros se tensaron alrededor de la bañera y sus manos se afianzaron en el borde, como si estuviese a punto de caer.

 **-"Estoy deseando ver lo que harás conmigo cuando me la metas"** le susurró en el oído, con un erotismo y una sensualidad que hizo que el pelirrosa gruñera y la mirara a los ojos, desafiante. Casi pudo leer en ellos que se le había pasado por la cabeza montarla sobre él y penetrarla de una estocada. Lucy entonces se detuvo por unos instantes cuando vió como sus irises comenzaron a cambiar de color haciendo que el verde jade comenzara a mutar en rojo, un rojo intenso… qué demonios?

Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando lo oyó gemir de forma diferente, una mezcla entre un alarido de dolor y de placer que la hizo volver a masturbarle sin piedad, sabiendo que estaba a punto de verlo correrse. Entonces Natsu sintió como sus testículos se endurecieron y subieron, su pene palpitó y todo su interior se contrajo para luego empujar hacia afuera y provocar que explotase en olas de placer, liberando su semen de una forma tan potente que si no hubiese estado bajo al agua habría salido disparado hasta el techo. Gritó de placer sin vergüenza alguna mientras que se agitaba de forma espasmódica, dejando a Lucy totalmente anonadada mientras que lo miraba deshacerse bajo su dominio, regodeándose en su rostro deformado por el placer mientras que sus caderas aún empujaban su pene contra su mano.

Ella había provocado que el gran Natsu Dragneel se derritiera hasta gemir su nombre y ella se quedó observándole, satisfecha, sintiendo como su pene iba menguando en su mano.

Tras unos instantes, él no articuló palabra, se quedó agotado y tan sólo atinó a mover sus brazos bajo el agua y a acariciarle los muslos. Su pecho subía y bajaba aun demandando ingentes cantidades de aire.

 **-"Lucee"** logró llamarla, volviendo a alargar la "Y" hasta sonar como una doble "E". Lucy así descubrió que en el sexo él la llamaba por su nombre de forma correcta, al igual que cuando quería hacerle entender algo o le hablaba en serio. Natsu incorporó su cabeza para buscar su rostro y ella sonrió aliviada de que sus ojos volvieran a ser verdes. Quizá había sido su imaginación?

 **-"Mm?"** le respondió, acariciando sus pectorales y sus deliciosos abdominales.

 **-"Cuando deje de ser un maldito virgen, te vas a enterar"** le amenazó, para luego volver a dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Lucy rompió en una sonora carcajada y flotó de nuevo hacia él, dejándose caer en su pecho y colocándose entre las piernas abiertas de él. Sus brazos le rodearon y le plantó besitos en el cuello, en el mentón y por último, en las mejillas. Él también se rió y la abrazó de vuelta, aceptando sus mimos.

 **-"Me ha encantado bañarme contigo"** afirmó, pasando sus dedos por los labios de él con absoluta adoración.

 **-"Ya te decía yo"** coincidió, besando con cariño las yemas de sus dedos y luciendo una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Y hasta aquí la actualización! debo decir que me ha encantado poner por fín a estos dos en una situación calenturienta, jejejee; aunque en realidad, quería describir la química entre ellos y los beneficios que la unison soul les traerá como pareja, de ahí el título del chapter. Pero...será realmente beneficioso más adelante?

A Natsu se le tornaron los irises rojos en el momento de excitación máxima...evidentemente no ha sido una alucinación de Lucy pero...será algo que tenga que ver con los dragon slayers, por la unison soul o por algo más? qué pasará cuando ellos intimen más y hagan el amor?

si estais al dia en el manga, creo que tal y como se están desarrollando los acontecimientos, no vamos a ver a END liberado. Sin embargo, en mi historia queda muy poquito para que lo conozcáis, aunque hubiera querido ver qué personalidad le daba Mashima...

En fin, muchas gracias por leerme y por los reviews y deciros que las cosas no serán como os hago parecer. ^^

Cuídense y que viva el Nalu! por cierto, si no lo conocen (cosa que dudo), les recomiendo que vean "Shingeki no kyojin", cuya segunda temporada en anime ha empezado por fín! me tiene loca esa serie, me encanta! y lucho contra mí misma todos los días para no spoilearme y leerme el manga para saber de dónde cojones vienen los titanes!

Hasta luego, Hadas!


End file.
